Dragon Ball AG: Saga 4 - A Hero Rises
by Connor J. Nagi
Summary: Part 4! Noca is finally training with Goku, but not in the circumstance that he wanted. Pan tries to adjust after this new loss in her life, but there is a slight problem. Someone is on their way and he has a score to settle with Noca's family. What will happen? Will Noca make it back in time? Or will they all suffer?
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

Hey DBAGs. This first chapter has quite a bit of dialogue, but there is some sparring. To be honest this story will start off a little slow before easing into the big event.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Last Time on DragonBall AG…**_

The World Martial Arts Tournament didn't go off exactly as people had expected. It wasn't a simple competition with ordinary participants. It was in fact the opposite and the outcome was one that no one was expecting. Noca, our hero, was unfortunately killed in the final battle against Wun and the Dragon Balls were unable to bring him back to life, somehow. It was then that it seemed the story of Noca had come to an end, but Goku insisted that he would do his best to bring the boy back from Other World.

Will Goku be able to live up to that promise, or will there be some more unfortunate problems? We'll find out together.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**_

A warm breeze gently swept through the air of this peaceful world. Two purple skinned beings were sitting high up on a huge rock watching over the calm of their planet. The atmosphere here was almost intoxicating, but they were used to it. That didn't mean they didn't still take pleasure in the place they resided. They knew not to take it for granted, but due to its inaccessibility, two Saiyans knew it was the ideal place to train without being disturbed.

A stray Ki blast was knocked close to the two Kai and struck the ground below the huge rock. It shook them to attention and caused them to focus on the sounds coming from the distance.

**Elder Kai: No appreciation for what we have here…**

Along the horizon the occasional flash of light could be seen from the explosions and clashes happening in the fight between the two Saiyans. From far away it seemed as if it was an immense fight, but up close it wasn't to be that way. Goku was only training the boy and wasn't the one attacking.

Noca threw a few Ki blasts down towards Goku who was standing on the ground. As the blast sailed in towards him the older Saiyan jumped up and flipped away from any danger. Noca's barrage was completely ineffective to his opponent. It was Goku after all.

The adult Saiyan continued to hop back as each blast struck the ground. Goku soon found himself backed against a rock and Noca decided to take this as an opportunity to strike with a stronger attack.

He shot a huge Ki wave towards Goku, but the older Saiyan stuck his arms up to block the attack. It crashed into his arms, but it certainly wasn't enough to be a threat. The blast dissipated and Goku immediately saw the young Saiyan flying in towards him. He aimed his fist towards his teacher, but Goku quickly put his fingers to his head and used Instant Transmission to get out of the way.

Noca's fist crashed into the rock and the impact caused the entire thing to crumble. Goku meanwhile reappeared up in the air and looked down on Noca.

**Goku: That attack would've hurt…**

Noca turned around quickly and darted towards Goku once more. He expected the older Saiyan to put up a guard, but it didn't come. Noca punched towards Goku's face, but completely missed. His teacher had managed to easily dodge to the side quickly, making it look as if he didn't move at all.

Noca then threw a very quick barrage of punches, but once again Goku was able to dodge them all without breaking a single sweat.

He was doing this deliberately though. Little did Noca know, but Goku was actually fighting at full power with the hopes of frustrating Noca into revealing his power. Only then could he start to delve deeper into teaching him to control his Super Saiyan abilities. Goku knew that if he made it look as if he found it far too easy then Noca would surely get annoyed and want to fight back harder than before.

Goku let one of his usual smiles form on his face in a hope that it would make Noca believe he was never planning on taking this seriously.

Noca was starting to realise that even though no progress had been made in this fight, he was still doing far too much of the work and felt that Goku should be fighting back. He was trying to keep his emotions under control believing that was what Goku wanted, but the experienced Saiyan hadn't actually given any commands to the teen. He only told him to fight with everything he had.

Was he though? Was he really fighting at everything he had?

**Elder Kai: That fight isn't helping anything**

**Kibitokai: Will you stop worrying about our planet?**

**Elder Kai: I wasn't talking about the planet! Noca is holding back a little too much energy, but Goku wants him to use all his strength…this battle is useless**

**Kibitokai: Goku wants Noca to fight with emotion…he's deliberately trying to frustrate him**

**Elder Kai: We both know exactly what needs to be done. We need to trigger Noca's emotions using his past**

**Kibitokai: I know what you're thinking, but we both said that we would wait for him to figure it out himself…we can't jump the gun…**

The Elder Kai just sighed and returned his attention to the fight happening in the distance. What were the two purple skinned guardians talking about? What was their secret plan to help trigger Noca's abilities using his past?

Goku continued with his casual routine of dodging all of Noca's attacks and acting like he didn't care and it was honestly starting to get to the boy.

"_**Doesn't he want to take this seriously? He wanted me to stay here so that we could train, but he isn't doing anything"**_ Noca thought with a slight hint of anger, but he didn't want to let his emotions get the better of him at this point. That wasn't very easy though.

Goku begins to notice a change in Noca's composure as his attacks starting to come in stronger and more frequent, but there is sloppiness in each movement.

It was starting to work.

Noca aimed a fist for Goku's gut, but the older Saiyan was able to move back and watch Noca miss and follow through, almost falling out of the sky. Goku took this as his time to make a first hit. He slammed his elbow down into Noca's back and the young Saiyan shot towards the ground and crashed into the dirt.

Goku relaxed his energy and descended back to the floor. Noca was just pulling himself up and was feeling very annoyed right now. Goku had just been teasing him and he wasn't pleased. The teen glared towards his teacher and began to power up some more. He could tell that Goku had relaxed, but that didn't mean this fight was over. Goku's smile faded as he realised that Noca may just have lost control of his power in this moment.

Noca pulled his arms to his side and began to power up a huge Ki blast. The blue Ki energy soon started to form in the middle of his hands and he was preparing to unleash an attack that he had hardly any control over.

**Goku: Noca…we're done!**

Goku spoke very sternly and Noca realised that he was being deadly serious about them being done. It was in that moment that Noca had realised Goku's tactics had worked in getting him to reveal his emotions during the fight. He had finally begun to understand that this was exactly what Goku wanted to happen.

Noca let the power he was collecting dissipate and he dropped to the ground to rest. He wasn't that tired, but he did need some time to recuperate. Goku approached the young Saiyan and sat down next to him.

**Goku: We're beginning to get there. I needed to see some more of you emotion in battling and how far it could take you. You were charging a very powerful Kamehameha there…I knew I needed to stop you in case you caused any damage. Your emotion really drives you. It will help get to control your Super Saiyan abilities very quickly**

Noca nodded at this revelation. He was starting to understand Goku a lot more now. He knew that things were going to get quite tough with his training, especially if emotion was involved.

**Goku: You see…Super Saiyan abilities usually emerge during times of great emotion. The first time I did it was after watching Frieza kill Krillin…it always happens in the worst times, but if you're like Vegeta you can push yourself to near death to get it to emerge…but I strongly suggest using emotions**

Noca was starting to think that he wouldn't enjoy the emotional side of his training. Goku soon stood up and told Noca that they should carry on with their training right away. Noca was a bit annoyed that he couldn't get rest, but he knew the quicker they trained, the quicker he would be revived. The two of them stood in front of one another and prepared for their next session.

**Goku: Ok, now that I've shown I can push your emotion in battle…I want you to use those feelings to increase you power**

**Noca: But I've already done that just a few moments ago**

**Goku: Yes, but not the way I want it done this time. You need to return your energy to its base level and then use the memory of that emotion to power up. Don't power up the way you would usually until you reach a limit using emotion and memory**

Noca couldn't shake the fact that there would be no difference here, but he knew better than to question Goku, although this method didn't make any sense. Noca started to think back on his emotion through the battle and he could feel his energy raising.

It was weird because there wasn't much change to emotion, but there was definitely a rise in energy. But there was nothing like an aura burst. It was simply an internal rise.

**Goku: Start to remember that level of energy, remember how that feels**

**Noca: Why?**

**Goku: It would serve as a good starting point for the next time we do this. Take your time**

Noca closed his eyes and began to sense through his own energy and tightened a hold around this energy level he was currently at. He didn't feel any stronger than he did earlier, but it was certainly a different type of energy.

**Goku: You can feel the energy, but it's not visibly noticeable, much like a Full Power Super Saiyan…except for the hair colour…**

Noca was beginning to understand more as he finally kept a tab on that energy level. He looked towards Goku for his next instruction, but wasn't sure what would come next.

**Goku: Now…I want you to power up, add to that level the way you would usually power up in a battle**

Noca searched deep inside himself for his power like he usually did and then let it rise out of him. His aura appeared and his energy rose to a new level. He was starting to feel stronger than he had ever before without turning Super Saiyan. Goku could sense the success as he felt Noca's energy getting to a new full powered level and he was sure that it would continue to raise high beyond his current limits.

Noca was starting to lose a little focus on his energy as he started to think on something wanting to push through. He was remembering what Goku had said about emotions and memories. He was remembering how Goku stated that bad events could push your energy to raise so that would mean bad memories would be used. That was when he started to think about his mother and her death.

Goku began to notice Noca's loss of control whilst the Supreme Kai could read Noca's mind so he knew what the boy was thinking about right now. That was when they all noticed Noca's rise in power.

Goku could tell that it was another memory, but unlike Supreme Kai, he didn't know what it was. Noca's energy was soon getting to a newer level and there was a very brief flash of gold to Noca's hair before he lost all control and dropped to the ground.

Everything around them fell silent and the Supreme Kai flew over to the Saiyans to see if Noca was ok. He landed softly beside Goku and they waited for the young Saiyan to get up.

He slowly opened his eyes and pushed up to his knees before looking at the two of them.

**Noca: Why is it suddenly harder for me to transform now than it was in the tournament**

**Goku: You had a certain drive in the tournament that was forcing you to reach those levels…this time is different. You are learning to control it and do it at will…it makes the entire process a lot harder, but you were very close then**

**Noca: I know…I thought about my mother and…then I felt it shoot up**

The Supreme Kai silently confirmed to himself that what he thought was right and that he made the right decision in choosing to wait for Noca to make the realisation himself.

**Noca: My Mother…she's in Other World right?**

**Kibitokai: Yes she is**

**Noca: I want to see her…**

The Supreme Kai nodded to the teen and instantly teleported to the location he knew to find her.

**Noca: I'm sorry Goku, but…perhaps this will help me…I need to see her again**

**Goku: I understand Noca. I would love to see my Grandpa again. It's been far too long**

The two of them fell silent as they waited for the Supreme Kai to return. Goku was starting to think back on their session and knew that after Noca made his first step into transformation then he may as well pick it up in the next session.

**Goku: Do you remember that level I told you to keep a tab on?**

**Noca: Yeah…of course…**

**Goku: Well…that probably won't be too important now…**

Noca was about to question his teacher, but didn't have time as the Supreme Kai suddenly returned with three people standing behind him. Noca turned to face them, but his gaze was instantly pulled to one person in particular. She looked just as she had the day she died.

**Noca: Mom…it's really you…**

There she stood, with a smile on her face with a few tears starting to stream down. Noca looked blankly, he was thrown off by the mere image of his mother, but to see that she looked no different was the only thing that made him question if it was all real.

Noca began to walk towards his mother slowly. He didn't care who the other people with his mother were. He had paid them no attention. He only cared about confirming if this was real or not.

As he came within a touching distance of his mother, he reached for her hand to see if he could touch it. The crying woman lifted her hand and took a hold of her son's and that was all he needed. Noca's emotions suddenly came alive and he had to try and fight to hold back his tears. He didn't want to break down and cry, but it didn't seem like he could stop himself now.

The teen pulled his hand away from his mother's and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

**Noca: I can't believe it…I've missed you so much**

**Emna: I've missed you too Noca**

Just hearing his mother's soothing, soft voice helped him relax, but that didn't mean he would stop crying tears of joy. Goku smiled at the sight and was happy to see this side of Noca, showing that he isn't afraid to let his emotions control his actions.

Emna loosened the hug and looked into her son's eyes.

**Emna: I'm sorry that we had to meet again so soon. I never wanted you to…**

**Noca: Die? I know…I'm sorry it had to happen in these circumstances in the first place…if I was home I could have saved you…**

**Emna: There was nothing you could have done if you were there…you would only have been caught in the house**

**Noca: But I could sense the attack coming…it's the reason why I even made it home in the first place…I just wasn't…fast enough**

**Emna: Stop blaming yourself…what happened, happened. We can't change that now…**

One of the people behind Emna stepped forward and put his arm on Noca's shoulder.

"**Your mother is right. You are lucky to be alive…you're lucky to be the last of our entire family who still have a chance to live"**

Noca didn't recognise the voice, but he claimed to be a part of Noca's family. He looked up to meet a pair of eyes similar to his own. Even the hair was in a very similar style to his, only it was black like Goku's. This man also had a tail. Noca could only make one assumption as to who this man was.

**Noca: Cilu? You're my Grandfather aren't you?**

**Cilu: I am, but I never got to be a Grandfather so please, just call me Cilu**

Noca stood up straight and stepped right in front of the man. He wanted to keep his composure in the presence of yet another Saiyan.

**Cilu: You are a strong boy, but you can't save everyone**

**Noca: But…why did it have to be my mother?**

**Cilu: I guess…we'll never know…honestly…I don't want to know**

The Elder Kai was looking at all three of the new people and scanning their thoughts. He could tell that all three of them knew the exact cause behind their deaths, but they wouldn't divulge this information to Noca. The question is why?

"_**Hm…what reason do they have to keep secrets from the boy…and Cilu knows he isn't the only remaining member of their family?"**_ The purple skinned, old man thought whilst perched on a rock.

Noca looked behind Cilu towards the last person. It appeared to be a woman, probably in her late twenties. She had brown hair like Emna and Noca himself and she shared certain facial features with his mother. This must be his Grandmother.

**Cilu: This is my wife. This is Daisy**

Noca stepped towards her to introduce himself to the reason his family was able to continue on Earth.

**Noca: Hello Daisy. It's nice to meet you**

**Daisy: You too Noca…you look so much like Cilu…**

**Noca: If you don't mind me asking…why do you look so much younger than my Mom and Cilu?**

**Goku: Ooh! Ooh! I know this one! **

**Noca: Okay…why then?**

**Goku: Well when someone dies and gets to keep their body, they will keep the same appearance and age they had when they died**

**Daisy: I was only 27 when I died…**

**Noca: You were far too young…why? What happened?**

**Daisy: I…I don't recall**

"_**Another Lie"**_ The Elder noticed.

**Cilu: I was 49…I died 16 years later…your mother remembers that all too well**

Noca was quiet for a bit. He was taking in a lot of information about the past, but he didn't know how to process it. None of them had exact reasons to how they died. The only one he had any sort of idea about was his own mother, but that was because he was there. After the awkward silence, Cilu decided to break the it by addressing Goku.

**Cilu: So…you're a Saiyan aren't you?**

**Goku: Yep!**

**Cilu: Hm…of course you are…you look too much like your father**

**Goku: You knew my father?**

**Cilu: Knew him…my father was friends with him. They had been on a few missions together in their youth. Missions they wouldn't talk about…Bardock was never appreciated by the Saiyans…I never knew he had another Son after Raditz though**

**Goku: Well apparently he did heh**

**Cilu: What is your name?**

**Goku: I'm Goku**

**Cilu: Huh? That's not a Saiyan name…we're usually named after previous family members…**

**Goku: Oh…I was raised on Earth, my Grandpa Gohan raised me…my Saiyan name is Kakarot…Vegeta always calls me by that name**

**Cilu: Vegeta?! The prince?! You know him**

**Goku: Yeah…he lives on Earth as well**

**Cilu: For how long have you lived on the Earth? **

**Goku: My entire life...**

**Cilu: What? We must've arrived at the same time…wait…planet Vegeta was destroyed in age 737…I didn't arrive on Earth until 740, that was because of my escape pod crashing on a moon…You would've made it there before me…how didn't I realise you were there?**

**Goku: I don't know…maybe we just didn't look…**

**Cilu: It's strange…how long has the Prince been there?**

**Goku: Uh…I'm not sure exactly…a very long time now though…probably about…30 years?**

**Cilu: Not as long as you then…hm…odd**

**Goku: Oh well…maybe we should get back to training Noca**

**Noca: Wait Goku…we have plenty of time to train**

Goku turned around the face his pupil not understanding what he would mean by that. He was eager to get his training completed so he could return to Earth once more. What had changed? Noca looked at his family and then to Goku.

**Noca: I wanna stay here**

**All: What?**

**Emna: Why would you possibly want to stay dead Noca?**

**Noca: Because up here I have all my family…down there…yes I have family, but I still don't quite fit in with them**

**Emna: What do you mean you don't fit in with them? Noca you didn't really think you fit in with the life we had before. You were miserable in the village**

**Noca: Because I didn't like the people, but I had people that I cared about and they cared about me. That was you and Holline. Now Holline will be with the group, but I still don't have my mother**

Emna sat down on a rock with her son and prepared to try and convince him to return to Earth.

**Emna: Noca, you have a whole life ahead of you. A life with Pan…**

**Noca: You know about her?**

**Emna: Of course. The Supreme Kai filled me in about what has been happening in your life. Not only do you have the possibility of having a life with people that love and care about you, but these people will always love and care for you. Just like they did Goku. You have the chance to have a fantastic life and I don't want to force you to miss out**

Noca couldn't stop the tears that were starting to come. He didn't want to leave his mother again. He didn't want to walk away without helping her. He didn't want to dwell on the thoughts that he had to go on living a life whilst she would be stuck up here forever. He had one last plan.

**Noca: Then I want to use the Dragon Balls to revive you…Goku has a way to bring me back to life so I want to use the balls to revive you?**

**Emna: No**

**Noca: What do you mean no?! I want my mother back with me…I can't live knowing that you are stuck up here**

**Emna: But I'm not stuck up here. I belong here now Noca. I will stay here with my mother and father forever**

**Noca: That's the exact reason that I want to stay here!**

**Emna: But I don't have a life on Earth**!

Both of them had stood up and started arguing with each other, but it was the first time in their lives that they had done so with one another. Noca felt those last words cut deep.

**Noca: What about me?**

**Emna: I didn't mean it like that…once your father left I knew I would live to raise you, but I always knew you would leave me some day…unfortunately it was me that left you, but that was when your life was truly allowed to begin. I would have no one if I went back to that village, but when you go home…you have friends…and a whole future to look forward to. I lived my life…you have to live yours…**

Noca stared into his mother's eyes and nodded. He knew she was right. She had always been right when he was younger so why would now be any different. The teen ran to hug his mother again and the two looked in a tight embrace. The others all stood around to watch the sight with weak smiles on their faces. Noca pulled out of the hug and looked at his mother again.

**Noca: I love you mom…I always will…**

**Emna: I love you too Noca…and I too, will always love you…**

Cilu stepped forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled at them. He was glad that his child and grandchild had stopped arguing, but mainly because he wanted to get on to the next thing.

**Cilu: Goku…I'd like to spar…it's been a very long time since I last fought someone**

Goku smirked and walked over to Cilu.

**Goku: I don't think you quite have what it takes to beat me…**

**Cilu: I've been training up here…I managed to meet a few people from Grand Kai's planet…the best one was Pikkon…he was a tough opponent, but like all Saiyans…I just kept at it**

Goku smirked knowing that it sounded like an interesting prospect, but it wouldn't come to be because of a small interruption.

**Noca: I want to spar with you instead Cilu…**

Cilu turned to his grandson with a slightly confused expression, but instantly accepted the challenge and moved into a stance. Noca also moved into his own.

**Cilu: Let's see if Goku's training is paying off**

The two of them ensured they were in their stances and that they were both ready before preparing to fight. Noca smirked, as he got into his fighting state of mind and let Cilu move into the attack first. The older Saiyan powered up and charged for his young opponent. He aimed his fist for Noca's head, but he easily phased out and avoided the hit.

**Cilu: Wow, he's so fast**

Noca phased in above and dropped in front of Cilu and kicked his grandfather away. Cilu managed to flip off the ground after being hit, but once he stopped Noca darted in once more and plunged his knee into the older Saiyan's gut. Cilu bent over in pain, but Noca bounced back and punched into his grandfather's face.

As Cilu dropped to his knees, Noca watched to let him regain some energy. He knew that as a Saiyan, Cilu would be able to ease himself into the fight and must be able to find a way to get some attacks in. He slowly got to his feet and shot towards Noca at pace, opting to punch first. He managed to get a connection, but it was only to Noca's arm block.

The impact caused a small shock wave, but nothing too huge. Cilu pulled away and aimed another fist towards Noca, hoping to break through the block. Noca phased out this time and appeared far behind Cilu. The older Saiyan slowly turned around to see that Noca was waiting with his arms raised.

**Cilu: This is tough…need to do something else**

Cilu fired a Ki blast towards Noca, which was simply swatted away, but it had been used as a distraction. Noca watched the blast sail into the air, but soon realised he had made a mistake. He looked back to where Cilu was, but he had moved.

Noca tried to sense out, he wouldn't be given any time however as Cilu phased in above Noca and swung his leg around to kick Noca in the side of the head. The teen Saiyan dropped away and as he looked up, another huge Ki blast came in towards Noca. He stuck his hands up to block it, but the blast just exploded as soon as it made a connection and Noca's vision was impaired.

Cilu flew into the smoke hoping to punch Noca, but didn't connect with anything. When the smoke cleared, Cilu could see that Noca had already moved away and was nowhere in sight. Cilu tried to locate him, but was unable to sense energy like most Saiyans unless they taught themselves, like Vegeta.

Noca didn't waste time and phased in front of Cilu causing the older Saiyan to throw up his guard. The guard was useless however as Noca had used an afterimage. Cilu lowered his guard, but that was a mistake as the younger Saiyan shot in once more and this time his fist connected with his grandfather's gut.

Cilu bent over in pain and the teen slammed his fist down on the older Saiyan's back. The older man smashed into the ground, but didn't immediately push up. He instead, dropped his energy down and stood slowly to show he was finished.

**Cilu: That's that then…**

Noca dropped his energy back and stood relaxed.

**Noca: You had enough?**

**Cilu: I have…You're too strong for me…I can't believe it though. My own Grandson**

Noca couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. He had no way to hide his pride at getting praise from his grandfather. Even his mother and Daisy told him that they were surprised at how strong he was. Emna was the one most surprised because she had never seen her son's strength before, so it was just remarkable.

Goku told Noca that he was amazed at the boy's ability to settle into that fight so quickly and take the upper hand right from the beginning. He then told Noca that they would continue their training sessions…after they had something to eat of course…

Goku, Noca and the women went with the Supreme Kai to get food, whilst the Elder Kai wanted to speak with Cilu.

**Elder Kai: So you lied to him…**

**Cilu: I have to**

**Elder Kai: Why?**

**Cilu: Surely you don't need to ask that Elder?**

**Elder Kai: I guess not, but you and Daisy know exactly how you died**

**Cilu: We do…and I'm sure I know Emna's reason for death**

**Elder Kai: Well…I will honour whatever reasoning you have behind keeping the truth from him…it's not my place to interfere…**

Cilu nodded to the Elder and followed on with his family. The Elder stood back and watched the Saiyan walk away with the others and contemplated everything that Noca's family members had been through, starting with Kayu. But what was it all about?

* * *

I hope that this chapter was good enough for you guys. I will upload chapter 2 next Tuesday.

Review if there is anything that you want to say.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Reality

Hey DBAGs. This is the first chapter that takes us back to Earth. Nothing much happens, but it's still important to the progress of this story.

As you will notice I have added dates to this story. Any chapter that takes place on Earth will have the date stated at the beginning of the chapter and if the chapter includes more than one day then the next date will be stated later in the chapter.

For example: The whole of this chapter takes place on Tuesday 24th July Age 792.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Back to Reality**_

_Tuesday 24__th__ July Age 792_

Not a cloud was in the sky on this fantastic summer morning. There was a weak summer breeze that caused the leaves on trees to rustle lightly and the grass to sway, but it was so hot that not a soul would be seen outside for too long.

In one house, one person was up in their bedroom and they were yet to wake up. They had a sheet covering half their body, as it was too hot for an ordinary duvet. The window was wide open and it let the wonderful summer air flood in, but nothing could wake this teenager right now.

Living out in the middle of nowhere clearly had its advantages to young people who loved to sleep in. There were absolutely no disturbances outside to wake this girl up. The difference between this teen and many others was that she had a huge reason as to why she wouldn't get up.

The teen in question was Pan and…well…we all know what happened.

She would never get over what had happened at the tournament just over a week ago now, but she knew that things couldn't get easier unless she made the effort to attempt to move on. It wasn't like she would never see him again. Her grandfather had given her hope and she held on to that hope, just as she held on to Noca's headband.

One person who had made an effort to get Pan out of her slump was her best friend of many years, Bra.

Her blue-haired friend had rung her every day since the tournament to check on her, but was unable to get through. Pan just wouldn't talk to anyone for very long and she hadn't even travelled anywhere in that time. She pretty much stayed in the little region that she lived in and if she went anywhere, it was just a walk around the woods.

One of the people Pan was living with definitely knew that the young Saiyan girl needed a push and the right person to give her that push was the very person who thought this way.

Videl had left her daughter alone with her thoughts for the time being, but felt that Pan needed to stop moping around on her own. The worrying mother made her way towards Pan's bedroom at about midday. She didn't like Pan sleeping in and she needed help with the housework since Gohan went back to work, so Pan would be that help.

**Videl: Pan…it's time to get up**

The teen just groaned and tried to turn over and go back to sleep, but her mother wasn't someone to simply let her daughter sleep in too late.

**Videl: Pan…you need to get up, ok. Please, I'm not asking you this time…I'm telling you**

Pan opened her eyes and glared out her window before gently sitting up and looking to her mother. The glare had faded and it was replaced with what could only be described as a depressed look, a blank look.

Videl sighed and politely asked Pan to get showered and dressed then make her way downstairs for some late breakfast, or lunch really, and then they could quickly get on with the housework that needed doing.

Pan groaned once more, but knew better than to reject helping her pregnant mother.

**Pan: Ok Mom…just give me some time ok…I won't be long**

Videl nodded and smiled weakly at her daughter as she walked out of the girl's bedroom.

"_**Well…here comes another day…how long will you be Noca?"**_ Pan thought hopefully.

She stared out of the window with a longing look in her eyes, but she hated herself for continuously longing for Noca. She needed to get over it for now and accept that her grandfather will not fail. Pan walked lazily into her bathroom and proceeded to get showered and brush her teeth. She wouldn't stall on her mother any longer.

Once ready, Pan was downstairs and sat at the table where Videl had set down some food for her. In all honesty, Pan hadn't really had any sort of appetite over the last week. Whilst she would still eat almost every day, she never felt like she needed to. She was only doing it so that her mother and father didn't worry about her health.

Pan stared down at the food and decided that she didn't want to eat anything and she slowly pushed the plate away. Videl sighed and took the plate from her. Pan looked up to her mother with disappointment in her eyes.

**Pan: I'm so sorry mom…I just can't eat anything right now…maybe a little later**

**Videl: Ok. As long as you're sure you'll be ok, I know what you Saiyans are like**

Pan smiled weakly, but it immediately faded away again.

**Videl: Ok, well shall we get on with these chores then?**

Pan nodded slowly and stood up to help her mother. Videl said she would wash up in the kitchen and then do the laundry. She asked Pan to dust up in the living room and then hoover the whole of downstairs. Pan agreed, but like most teenagers, she didn't particularly enjoy doing these chores.

As time passed, Videl was soon outside hanging the clean clothes out to dry and from there she could see Pan in the house, half-heartedly doing her part of the chores. Videl only sighed again as she could tell that it wasn't just because she didn't enjoy it, it was because she had hardly any determination at the moment.

"_**She needs to get away from here, she needs to do something"**_

Videl finished putting out the laundry and returned inside to give Pan a break so that she could talk to her.

**Videl: Hey Pan, let's take a short break and have some lunch ok**

**Pan: Ok…I guess I should try and eat something**

The two of them sat down at their table and had a little bit of lunch. Pan was slowly nibbling away at a sandwich that Videl had made her, but she really wasn't enjoying it. Not because it didn't taste nice though. She couldn't deny that her mother was a great cook and made great sandwiches, but she still didn't have her appetite.

Once Pan put down what she had left of her food and slumped back in her chair, Videl took this as time to talk to her daughter.

**Videl: Pan, I think you need to go and see Bra**

**Pan: Really? But you need help here…**

**Videl: Pan…you don't want to be doing any of this and to be honest I don't want you to be sat here feeling depressed. You need to go and spend time with your friends Pan. They miss you, Bra's been calling all week**

**Pan: Mom…I don't want to be around them…I don't wanna drag their mood down as well…**

**Videl: You won't, I'm hoping they'll make you feel better…I'm hoping that once you start to spend some time with them, you'll realise that you have friends that care about you so much, just like your father and I do…**

Pan looked down at the table and sighed. She didn't know if she would really feel any better if she spent time with her friends, but Bra had been trying to talk to her the past week.

**Pan: Maybe…maybe I should go and see them. She is worried about me**

Videl smiled at her daughter and told her that she can leave as soon as she wanted to. Pan showed her concern about leaving her Mother to do the rest of her chores alone, but Videl reassured her by saying that Chi-Chi would be coming over later.

Pan went upstairs to phone Bra and inform her that she would be heading over. The phone only rung twice before Bra shot to it and was squealing down the line.

**Bra: Oh my God! Pan! Oh my God! How are you?! Why haven't you answered my calls?! Are you ok?! **

**Pan: Bra! Calm down ok…I'm…better…I guess, but I was wondering…can I come over?**

**Bra: Of course you can! Why else do you think I've been ringing you non-stop the past week?! I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore…**

**Pan: Bra…you're a smart girl. You know you're my best friend**

Pan could hear Bra continue to squeal down the phone until she heard a familiar voice shout something out to the girl.

**Vegeta: Would you quiet down! I'm trying to nap here!**

Pan let a little giggle slip and this drew Bra's attention back to the phone.

**Bra: Was that a laugh I heard?**

**Pan: No…**

**Bra: It was!**

**Pan: Don't be silly Bra**

"_**Ok, maybe this will make me feel better"**_ Pan thought hopefully.

Pan quickly told Bra that she would be on her way as soon as possible and with that she hung up and made sure her mother was ok before heading off. Videl's gaze followed her daughter as the raven-haired teen walked out of the house with a hint of a smile on her face.

Videl couldn't help but smile as well. She was pleased to see that her daughter was going to make an effort. She needed to. Pan closed the door behind her and took off to fly towards West City.

It didn't take the girl too long to get to the Capsule Corp. compound, but as soon as she arrived, she touched down by the door and immediately walked in.

The perks of being a friend of the family.

Pan knew where to go as soon as she walked in and she wanted to get to Bra's room quickly.

Once she got to the door she felt that she had to knock, even though she didn't in the past. She heard a little bit of movement before the door opened slowly and there was the blue-haired girl.

**Bra: Pan!**

Bra threw her arms around Pan and pulled her into a very tight hug. Pan didn't immediately settle into the hug, but she expected it to happen.

**Pan: Yes…it's me…could you maybe let go?**

When Pan walked into the room she noticed that Holline was there as well. The girls all sat down and Pan wanted to know how Holline was settling in with the rest of Bra's family.

**Holline: It's ok…better than my village, but Bra has so much…it's strange to go from having hardly anything to living here…I always feel I have to ask if I'm allowed to get something from the kitchen, but Bra and Bulma always insist that if I want anything just take it…I've never lived like that…you guys are so lucky**

**Pan: You say that…I don't have everything I want…**

Holline immediately looked down, feeling like she made a huge mistake with what she just said. Pan could instantly tell that Holline was annoyed at herself.

**Pan: Holline, you didn't say anything wrong…it's my fault really…I need to understand that I'm not the only one whose lost something…Noca was your best friend**

**Holline: But…the happiest I'd ever seen him was with you…**

**Bra: I'd say it's the same for you too Pan…**

**Pan: I know, but…let's change the topic**

Pan smiled weakly at her friends and then they moved to a different topic. They decided to start talking about school, even though still had plenty of summer holidays left. They were mainly asking if Holline would be interested in starting school with them in September.

Holline said that she wasn't really sure. She said that the village she was from had a school that served as the school for four different villages and that kids from all of those villages attended, unless they were used for labour, like Noca for example.

Bra said that she was sure that her mother would help her get ready for starting at a big school like Orange Star High.

As the time passed, Bra started to inform Pan about all the gossip she had heard about the goings on with people from their school. She had apparently heard the Billy was still training with Mr Satan's school, but they he wasn't going to be that good a fighter.

They didn't stay on that topic for too long. They were interrupted by someone at the main gate who was apparently there to see Bra. The blue-haired girl seemed to be a little excited about this visitor and Pan was sure she knew why. Even Holline seemed to have an idea as she cast Pan a look and then rolled her eyes. Pan smirked at the red-haired girl.

Bra ran out of the room to get the door and Holline turned to Pan.

**Holline: I've had the pleasure of meeting her boyfriend. He's been here almost everyday**

**Pan: Must be painful, I know what she's like when he's around, everyone else is pushed to the back of her mind**

**Holline: Yep…get ready**

Pan laughed at the girl. She knew that she could feel exceptionally comfortable around Holline right now. She may not be one of Pan's closest friends yet, but she had experienced the same losses and that meant they had something in common.

The girls could hear Bra coming up the stairs with Kareshi and the two of them seemed to be acting all lovey, lovey and Pan wasn't looking forward to that. Not just because Bra will become ignorant, but also because it would just remind her that she never had her chance with Noca.

Bra and Kareshi entered the room and Bra was already gripping onto her boyfriend's arm as he told her about the football (American Football) game he had been playing. She honestly took no interest in the sport. She just thought he was so handsome and perfect. Pan couldn't see it and neither could Holline, but they all had different tastes.

The couple were now sitting on the bed together and were looking really close and far too close for it to be normal with the other girls in the room with them. Pan rolled her eyes and looked out of the window whilst Holline tried to find a way to change topic.

**Holline: Uh…so…how's your mom doing? She's pregnant right?**

**Pan: Yeah, she's just over 2 months along now**

**Holline: What's it like? **

**Pan: Well, I know that Saiyan pregnancies are meant to be a lot more difficult, but I haven't really seen anything yet…**

**Holline: You Saiyans really are different, but still…it is interesting**

**Pan: What are your parents like?**

**Holline: They're nice. They understood why I wanted to leave. They knew I missed Noca. They also knew that I had a chance at a better life if I left, but I'll go back and visit them**

Pan and Holline finally ran out of things to talk about and turned to tell Bra they were going to go downstairs and get something to eat, but they didn't exactly get their point across to the love-struck girl.

**Pan: Bra, we're going downstairs to get something to eat, do you want anything?**

The girl was still talking to her boyfriend and seemed to be ignoring her friends.

**Holline: Bra…hello?**

**Pan: She's always like this…Bra?!**

She was still on a different planet.

**Pan: Bra! You're forgetting something! Your friends are right here you know!**

Kareshi stopped the conversation with his girlfriend and turned to the other girls.

**Kareshi: Excuse me, but we're havin' a conversation!**

**Pan: Oh shut up! I came round here to see my best friend because I've been down recently, but instead you come round and draw her attention away! Bra you need to realise that you turn into a completely different person around him and I don't like it!**

**Bra: I…I'm sorry Pan…I…don't mean it…**

**Kareshi: Don't apologise. We're in a relationship…if we want to talk to each other, she can but-out**

**Bra: No…I am sorry…I don't mean it…I know how you're feeling…I know you need me...**

**Pan: Don't worry Bra, but I'm leaving now…next time you invite me round…don't invite him. Holline it was nice to see you again…I'm sorry it had to end this way**

Kareshi just sat there in silence. He didn't know what to say about this outburst from the raven-haired teen. Pan didn't bother going through the hall and walked to Bra's balcony and flew off. Holline was about to follow after her until Bra held her arm and stopped her from going.

**Bra: She'll need some time…I realise I've made a mistake. Let her cool off and I'll talk to her later, she won't hold a grudge for too long**

**Kareshi: What is her problem with us though? What reason has she got to be this upset and take it out on us?**

**Bra: Kareshi…I…maybe you should go…Pan will probably be back later and I think its best you go…I'll call you tomorrow**

Kareshi started to walk towards the door, but turned at the last minute and seemed to be contemplating something.

**Kareshi: You know…I think you spend far too much time with Pan**

That was the thing that managed to get a grip on Bra's attention and some of her Saiyan anger.

**Bra: What?! You are kidding right?! She lost someone, you know. Yeah he may comeback, but she was destroyed by Noca's death and I'd expect you to realise that. Pan is my best friend and I just basically blew her off to spend time with you. You know what, get out of my house and call me when you're ready to sincerely apologise to me**

**Kareshi: What?**

**Bra: Goodbye…**

**Kareshi: Listen…I…I didn't know that Pan and Noca were close…I hardly even knew him…I…**

**Bra: Just…leave please…**

Kareshi turned around and walked slowly out of the door feeling very confused. Bra slammed the door in annoyance and the teen boy didn't know what he should do. He turned the other way to walk down the hall, but almost bumped into Vegeta. He immediately stumbled back and almost fell over, but managed to balance himself.

**Vegeta: Where's Pan going?**

**Kareshi: Uh…I don't know**

Vegeta nodded once and placed a friendly hand on Kareshi's shoulder as he continued down the hall.

Kareshi looked back at Vegeta and was very confused.

"_**That was weird…he hates me…"**_ Kareshi thought somewhat worriedly.

Vegeta went to a balcony and looked out towards the city centre.

"_**I think you need to talk to her Vegeta"**_

**Vegeta: Huh? Kakarot, is that you?**

"_**Of course, who else?"**_

**Vegeta: Aren't you supposed to be bringing Noca back?**

"_**Still tryin' to find a way. He's taking a nap at the moment. Talk to Pan for me, just try and ensure that everything will be fine. But don't tell her you spoke to me."**_

**Vegeta: Fine…but not because you asked me to, I would have spoken to her anyway**

"_**Aw Vegeta really is getting soft"**_

**Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot, I've known Pan longer than you remember**

"_**Uh…I guess…well, I gotta go, thanks Vegeta"**_

**Vegeta: No problem Kakarot**

Vegeta looked out to the city a bit longer before going back inside.

"_**I'll give her time"**_ He decided.

Meanwhile, in the City Centre, at the top of the tallest building (Capsule Corp. Tower) was a frustrated teenager. Pan sat there looking over the rest of the city whilst feeling a bit annoyed about her friend, but she was also feeling stupid for having a go at her.

She felt that not a single one of her friends cared about her as much as Bra did. They were more than just best friends though. At times it seemed that they might as well be sisters. Pan knew she had to realise that they were growing up and boys were becoming important parts of their lives.

Bra had been dating Kareshi and Pan was very close to actually starting a similar relationship with Noca. He just had to come back from Other World first.

Pan sighed, closed her eyes and lay back on the ground. She didn't want to go back there right away, she assumed that Kareshi would still be there and she didn't want to face him right now.

She was so relaxed on top of the building. She had the top of the sun shining on her and as it was getting into early evening there was a cool breeze that swept over her. It also helped that she was at a higher altitude.

Pan felt at peace. She didn't particularly like to be on her own, but right now it helped her to clear her mind. It wasn't to last though.

Pan heard someone clear their throat and it caused the teen to shoot up in shock. Once sitting up, she saw that Vegeta was standing there. She immediately jumped up and glared at him.

**Pan: What are you doing here?**

**Vegeta: I came to check on you**

**Pan: What? You…Really? Why?**

**Vegeta: You seemed upset**

**Pan: Since when did you care?**

**Vegeta: Since you've been my daughter's best friend for most of her life**

Pan didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't argue that Vegeta always treated her nicely, compared to how he treated Goten and Trunks. Pan just grunted and sat back down.

**Vegeta: Kakarot always keeps his promises you know?**

**Pan: Really? Because when I was younger he told me that we would always train together…but then he left me**

**Vegeta: He promised me a proper rematch…it still hasn't happened**

**Pan: Well…that's different…you two would end up destroying the planet**

**Vegeta: Don't worry, that wouldn't happen…well…I hope it wouldn't. But he always comes back, no matter how long it takes**

**Pan: But that's the thing…I don't want it to take too long…say it takes him years to bring Noca back**

**Vegeta: He won't, trust me. He knows exactly how important this is to you. He will make sure to get Noca to you promptly**

Pan looked up at Vegeta who had a genuine look of care on his face. It was almost an uncomforting sight from the usually cold and ruthless man. She couldn't understand this sentimental side of the Saiyan prince.

Pan stood up and looked at Vegeta. She let a weak smile crawl across her face, whilst Vegeta kept the same neutral expression on his face. You'd rarely get a smile out of him.

**Pan: Thanks Vegeta…I appreciate your help**

Vegeta nodded and then flew off back to Capsule Corp. Pan was left standing for a second on her own, before deciding that it was best if she went to apologise to Bra now.

She took off and flew back. When she arrived she went straight to the balcony that she left from and walked into the room slowly. She saw that both Holline and Bra were sitting there just doing something on the computer.

Pan cleared her throat, which caused the other two girls to turn around and face her. Pan looked up at them slowly and smiled very weakly. Bra instantly stood up and walked towards her friend.

Pan didn't wait for Bra to get to her before she moved to her and threw her arms around the blue-haired girl. Bra was surprised at first, but of course she accepted the hug.

**Pan: I'm so sorry Bra…I didn't mean to snap at you like that…I know you love me really**

**Bra: Of course I do Pan. You have nothing to worry about with me. I promise to change how I act when Kareshi is here**

**Pan: Thank you, I appreciate that, and I will learnt to respect that the two of you care about each other, where is he anyway**

**Bra: I sent him home**

**Pan: Why?**

**Bra: He…got on my nerves**

All three of the girls laughed before deciding to go out into the town to have something to eat. Before they were out of the door, Bra asked if Pan wanted to stay a few days and she eagerly accepted that offer.

She rang her parents to tell them that she wasn't sure how long she'd be staying there, but that she would be home at some point soon. As expected Videl was really happy to hear this and she could even hear some happiness in Pan's voice, which was just such a relief for the caring mother.

* * *

So…a sort of dull chapter there, but definitely needed.

The chapters that include Pan and Bra will seem quite dull and slow, but they are always important to help progress certain points of the story.

The next chapter will return to Other World.

If you enjoyed it…maybe think of something to say in a review…I don't know…Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Hi DBAGs. Quite a short chapter here, but I'm sure I'll make up for it as I progress the story further. I understand that this I quite a slow starting story, but things will happen. Enjoy.

_By the way I updated this chapter because I got a date wrong. Noca's mother died on the 18th September not 18th August...stupid N P Johnson._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Memories**_

Goku and Noca stood facing each other, but with plenty of space between the two of them. This was going to be a difficult training session, but Noca didn't know it yet.

**Goku: Ok, Noca…I want you to raise you power as high as you can and hold it**

Noca nodded and began to search for the power that he needed to bring out. He had never actually stood and tried to power up to his maximum before, but there was a first time for everything. Noca closed his eyes and found his centre and began to draw out all of that energy.

**Goku: As these sessions go on I'm gonna have to teach you a way to speed up the process of finding your energy and drawing it out**

Noca didn't let Goku's voice distract him from the task at hand and continued to raise his energy. He let it burst out of him and it caused his aura to flash around him. Noca keeps going, not entirely sure what his maximum was, but he would surely know when he got there.

Goku was still focussing on Noca's energy and his ability to pull it out, noticing that whilst he was drawing out a spectacular amount of energy, it was almost like he was leaving some behind.

Noca came to a point where he felt he couldn't go any further and he started to keep a hold on that level. It was difficult at first, but he managed to maintain it. His aura was still shaking around him as well.

**Goku: You're not done yet**

The young Saiyan looked up quickly to see Goku with his arms crossed and a half-smile on his face. Noca's brow furrowed and he dropped his arms to his side, standing up straight at the same time.

**Noca: I can't go any further**

The older Saiyan laughed lightly and looked to the ground before looking back up to Noca with a smile on his face.

**Goku: You can, but you can't unless you truly focus Noca. You have a lot of excess energy and that needs to be brought out as well, it will certainly help the Super Saiyan process**

Noca nodded once more, but wasn't sure what he should do to try and draw out his "excess energy" as Goku called it. Noca manages to find that energy, but doesn't seem to have a strong enough amount of control so that he can bring it out. He starts to tense up and begins to feel the energy flow a bit more.

He starts to yell out and cause the planet to shake in the process of raising his power, but this is somewhat disappointing for Goku.

**Goku: Noca, you need to stop showing us your power, let us feel it, but don't let us see it. Your aura is wide and far too noticeable, whilst the energy output is causing this entire planet to shake. That's something I want you to work on**

Noca looked at Goku in slight confusion, but failed to notice that he was accidently letting his energy drop slightly. Goku stepped forward once and had a concerned look on his face.

**Goku: Noca, don't let you energy drop, hold it. Raise it high enough again…you're nearly there…now, stop. At that level I want you to hold control and then start to hide your aura. Keep control of the power, but drop your aura away so that it doesn't look like you are powered up**

Noca closed his eyes once more and tried to maintain a tight grip on the energy he was using, which was a lot. He found that a great enough struggle without having to try and do something else at the same time. He was finding it extremely difficult to try and lower his aura without accidently losing control of his energy.

Every time he dropped energy he could hear Goku tell him to concentrate. Noca was beginning to get frustrated at his lack of control, but that only allowed Goku to notice that his energy began to raise the more he struggled and as he did that, the aura would drop a little. A little smirk started to draw across Goku's face as he noticed that the student was getting it.

**Goku: Noca, stop! Stabilise at that level, your aura will have to wait for now, but I'm starting to realise that it is primarily your emotions that help you in battle and they were helping you then. You have managed to cover all the energy that you had in excess and you should be able to have a good go at transforming now.**

Noca raised an eyebrow and had his mouth half open in surprise. He shook his head and spoke.

**Noca: Wait, I'm at my maximum?**

**Goku: Kinda, becoming a Super Saiyan and learning to control it will help push your base maximum to new, interesting levels**

Noca nodded once more, but was still a little confused and also concerned.

**Goku: Have a go at trying to transform into Super Saiyan**

Noca sent a look towards Goku as if to say "how?" Goku tilted his head and scratched the back of his head upon seeing the look on the boy's face.

**Goku: What's wrong?**

Noca cleared his throat and looked down.

**Noca: I…I don't actually know how to become a Super Saiyan…it just seems to happen on its own…**

Goku nodded with a small smile on his face.

**Goku: It usually does the first time, but it gets easier as you do it more and you've transformed a few times. **

The older Saiyan scratched the back of his head again and raised his eyebrow.

**Goku: You really don't know?**

Noca sighed whilst looking down to the grass.

**Noca: I really don't…**

"_**I don't understand, I was sure we made so much progress the other day. It must be his emotions. He really needs my guidance. That way we can make him stronger than everyone."**_ Goku thought in concern.

**Goku: Hm…just try doing it. Attempt to raise your energy, but think about that Super Saiyan form and try to draw on your past experiences of how it felt**

Noca nodded once more. He was so annoyed with himself right now. He really felt that the progress he made the other day was really going to make things much easier, just goes to show how much his emotions really controlled his actions. He would be sure to train as hard as possible to ensure the best results.

Goku could sense the newfound determination inside of him and that really pleased the older Saiyan. Noca began to think about his past experiences with the Super Saiyan form and it was starting to be of some assistance as his aura would start to flash Gold and his hair was starting to attempt to stand up, but it wasn't proving to be too successful as Noca's control over it wasn't really good enough.

Goku could feel that in the whole transformation process he was losing control of the power level he had tried to maintain and he was letting it slip away. The older Saiyan realised that Noca was really going to tire out if they kept doing it this way.

**Goku: Take a rest**

Noca looked at Goku with surprise, but he felt that he really disappointed his teacher and dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the dirt. The impact shook the ground and all the others on the planet turned to Noca as he screamed out in annoyance.

**Noca: WHY CAN'T I CONTROL IT!**

Noca's energy had started to explode out of him once more and rose back to its maximum again with his hair wanting to try and stand on end. Goku looked at Noca in surprise and slight disappointment that it only happened with deep emotion. The only upside was that he was feeling a huge sense of determination and that was the right way to feel.

Noca's power finally dropped away as he slammed his head down on the ground and for some reason started crying. Everyone was really confused. Emna ran over to her son and put an arm around him to give him comfort.

Goku smiled and walked over to Noca and bent down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The teen looked up with some tears in his eyes and looked into Goku's innocent eyes. Goku smiled as if it was an ordinary situation

**Goku: I'm gonna help you control your emotion…we're gonna use your memories and believe me…you will have complete control over your base power and we will keep progressing until you can completely control Super Saiyan**

Noca smiled weakly at Goku. He was happy that Goku was such an understand person.

**Noca: Thank you Goku**

Goku then stood up and stretched his arms out wide.

**Goku: I think it's best we have some rest first**

Noca frowned towards the ground and looked up at Goku.

**Noca: No…I wanna keep going**

Noca stood up and walked over to Goku and stopped right in front of him. Emna returned to her mother's side whilst Cilu was watching on eagerly.

Goku looked down to Noca with an understanding look and smile again.

**Goku: It seems that your power only comes out when you are truly angry or if you are in some sort of danger…as evidenced from the tournament**

Noca nodded as he looked in the distance.

**Noca: I know, but I really want to know how to use it properly**

**Goku: Well, we are going to start by getting you to use memories to help push your limits**

**Noca: Ok…**

**Goku: Do you remember what it felt like to be at that maximum?**

Noca looked back to his teacher and thought for a second before nodding once.

**Noca: I think so**

**Goku: Do you think you could get to that level once more?**

**Noca: Perhaps…I'll give it a try**

**Goku: If you can't just get as close as you can**

Noca quickly tried to get to that maximum level once more, but found it very difficult. He did manage to get very close though and that pleased Goku. Once he was at that level Goku informed him to keep a grip on it and then try to think over some memories that may have been effective to his power rises in the past.

**Goku: Remember these words…your power comes in response to a need, not a desire. That is one of the rules of becoming a Super Saiyan, but you need to remember that you h must have control over you emotions for it to work to your full advantage**

Noca nodded and then closed his eyes to think back on some memories. He didn't know when to think back, but the first one that came was of a time in his village when he was being pushed around by some of the other kids for looking different.

He focussed on the anger that he felt that day. It was the first anyone in his village saw his power so it must be some use.

Goku wasn't satisfied by the rise in his power and after hearing the Supreme Kai say something in his head, he wasn't happy about the memory either.

**Goku: Think of something bigger**

Noca decided to focus on a different one and instantly went to the time he saw Omega's men attack that village on the first night of his journey.

**Goku: Not good enough**

"_**He's avoiding a memory Goku"**_ The Supreme Kai said.

Noca then found one that was a little more effective. It was the time he was ambushed by Dazir's men and Yento had Holline in a headlock.

That was a memory that sent some fear through him because he was genuinely scared about Holline's safety that day.

**Goku: Better, but we need more**

The teen was beginning to see no other way around it. He would have to think about that day, but he really didn't want to. It wouldn't help him if he avoided though. He opened his eyes and wore a look of courage.

**Noca: I must do it**

The others were all a little confused, minus the two Kai of course.

Noca closed his eyes again and though back to what has so far been the worst day of his life.

The 18th September Age 791, the day that his mother was killed.

He remembered the dread he felt when he could sense something bad happening. He remembered the fear he felt when he could see the smoke rising from the mountains. Then came the pure shock when he saw the village on fire.

Goku could feel the effects happening on Noca right now and they were exceptional. His power was already reaching new levels and his hair was starting to rise. He wasn't quite at the right moment to become a Super Saiyan, but he was close.

The teen wasn't finished with that memory though. He was just getting to the moment when he ran into the village and saw that it was his house on fire. The sense of complete terror about what may have happened. He remembered running inside and seeing his mother in pain.

He could remember that fear he felt. He remembered the moment that she died and the sadness he felt, the anger at the thought that someone killed her, the fear that it may happen to him and most of all…the guilt he felt because he didn't do anything.

This had all had a hugely positive effect on the boy as his energy skyrocketed and he became a Super Saiyan for a few brief minutes.

He couldn't keep control of it because of wanting to get away from that memory once more. The energy dissipated and he collapsed to his knees in exhaustion.

Goku walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**Goku: You were almost there…but that's the memory we start from…**

Noca sighed, but nodded knowing that it was probably the most effective memory he had. Goku then took on a much more friendly composure over his teaching personality. There wasn't really much difference though.

**Goku: Now, you have far too much energy built up inside you at the moment, I need you to use the strongest Kamehameha you have and aim it at me, that will drain all that energy and then you can have a long rest**

Noca nodded and stood up. He drew his arms to his side and pushed all his energy into that one spot and began to power the attack.

Goku then transformed into a Super Saiyan so that he could block the move to make it didn't cause any damage.

**Noca: Kame! Hame!**

Goku nodded to Noca to signify he was ready and that was when the teen thrust his hands forward and unleashed the attack.

**Noca: HAA!**

The blue energy waved blast through the air towards Goku and at the prime moment, Goku put his arms up and let the blast crash into his hands and he held it in that one spot so that the remainder of the wave could gather.

Noca had a lot of energy held inside so it took a while for the wave to finish.

Goku was struggling to hold it all as he was being pushed back, but he powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 and manages to push the attack away up into the atmosphere.

They all watched as the attack soared up into the air and disappeared. Goku powered down and watched as Noca collapsed to the ground and fell asleep. The Supreme Kai slowly approached Goku with a really bewildered look on his face.

**Kibitokai: If you don't mind me asking…what was the point of that last attack?**

Goku exhaled and turned out to face the Supreme Kai with a goofy smile on his face.

**Goku: It helped…gave me a quick little work out**

Goku smiled at the Supreme Kai and then sat down on the ground.

**Goku: We'll continue training once he's rested…right now…I'm hungry!**

Goku was rubbing his stomach whilst he thought of the food he would eat. He then sent a look towards Noca's body and smirked. He was looking forward to more training with the boy.

* * *

Apologies for the short and…can I say boring chapter? I don't know if it was boring. Maybe you could let me know by…oh I don't know…leaving a review.

I would also like to hear if any of you believe there are any problems with my format. For example the part-script style that I use. Just a consideration, you don't have to say anything about that.

See you guys next week for another chapter of training for Noca and Goku.

_Also since I updated this chapter...let me know if you're excited for **Dragon Ball Super**_

_Next Time…Chapter 4: A Raging Vision_


	4. Chapter 4: A Raging Vision

Hi there my DBAGs. Just to let you guys (and gals?) know…I will be re-uploading my first story at some point this month. This is mainly to adapt the story so that there is no longer a script format.

I will be uploading the rest of this story and the next with a slight script format, so that I'm not rewriting too much at once and I really want to get as much done before I start university. It will certainly be difficult once I am at Uni, but I'm not at that point yet so I'll cross the bridge when I come to it.

Once the edits are done, I will be updating the current version of _**A New Journey Begins**_ rather than creating a new story. So if you feel like re-reading it once it's up here then…feel free, but I must add…I have only made dialogue changes and any other changes will be really minimal. I'm pretty proud with how that story turned out, I just think that it may appeal to more people if the format was different.

Anyway, just something to look forward to. For now, enjoy today's chapter…

* * *

_**Chapter 4: A Raging Vision**_

Two Saiyans were standing in a large field and they were ready for their next big training session. Time didn't pass the same in Other World, but in Earth time, about a week had passed by.

Noca's training had been very tough and mostly he had been focussing heavily on his memory training, but Noca's control didn't improve too much after each session. It still seemed as if Noca was blocking a memory or some sort of emotion that he was afraid of.

Goku wanted so badly to try and help Noca, but he didn't know what would be best.

He decided that Noca would eventually stumble across the repressed or avoided memory whilst searching through his other memories and emotional outbursts. Things would eventually become easier for Noca, but they were still going to get so much harder.

Goku wasn't going to hold back on the kid. He was going to ensure that Noca got the best possible results out of his training and this was a way to do that.

Goku was standing a few feet away from Noca and was watching on, waiting for the teen to find a memory to work with. Noca was once again thinking over his bad memories and was starting to get an effect, but it wasn't quite enough to stimulate Super Saiyan control.

Noca's thoughts were generally on his mother's death, his journey and during the tournament, but that still wasn't enough for Goku.

**Goku: Noca, remember…use the pain of loss**

Goku was trying to get through to the boy by being friendly, but knew that a more strict approach had to be taken.

**Noca: I'm honestly thinking about all the bad things that have happened to me**

The quarter-Saiyan looked up at Goku with an annoyed and frustrated expression on his face. Goku could only sigh and look to the ground.

**Goku: You are focussing only on memories…you need to focus on the pain of loss**

**Noca: What do you mean?**

Noca questioned with even more annoyance and Goku was starting to realise it was a struggle for the boy.

**Goku: Supreme Kai informs me that you've suffered from bad dreams**

Noca had no response to that. In a way he knew they were probably going to be some help, but he also felt that those were horrible memories for him.

**Goku: You may not like having to use those dreams, but it will not only help you learn how to control your Super Saiyan abilities it will also help you have closure with yourself**

Noca looked down to the ground and started to think harder over his past to find something that wasn't related to his dreams. They had always pulled out the greatest effects in his energy and emotion. His mind just seemed to be drawn to them.

Noca's power was racing through and Goku could feel it, although he wasn't too sure if he was quite putting his full concentration into those memories.

Noca closed his eyes and started focussing on the dream he had when he was with Pan. He was thinking about just how angry that made him feel, it also turned out to be the first time that he briefly transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was sure this would be able to help him with the next big step towards complete control.

The images of the terror that would happen, the fire and the pain that his friends were caused led Noca to start thinking about how Pan may have felt after she watched Noca die.

He had only ever pictured Pan's death in bad dreams, whilst she had actually witnessed him die.

Goku could feel some progress coming as Noca's aura erupted from him and shone a bright gold. His hair was blowing in the huge gust of wind that formed. He was almost transformed, but still had some way to go.

Goku smirked, but the Supreme Kai could sense that Noca's thoughts weren't necessarily going to be good ones. He noticed that Noca was imagining the pain that Pan would have felt and that could lead to him creating his own misery.

A few memories were also starting to flood in and it was from the Tournament. It was when Pan was telling him not to fight against Wun for his own safety. This was starting to push him towards his feelings of regret and guilt.

He really felt as if he had let Pan down by choosing not to listen to her. He really felt that he should've pulled out of the fight because then he would finally get to hear Pan say the words that she wanted to…until he stopped her that is.

This only made him hate himself for making her feel rejected. His energy was shining out of him a lot more now and the hair was standing up, but had not yet turned the magnificent gold that the Z-fighters had become used to.

All these memories of letting Pan down and watching his mother die, seeing Vegeta, Gohan and Omar injured purely because of him just made him feel like he was failing everyone that he knew.

The young Saiyan was only 13, but he had experience so much in his life, so much pain, loss and failure. How could he shake these feelings? How would he ever live himself if one day…all this led to him losing Pan…the feelings would be far too difficult for him to live with.

Why would he really want to keep inflicting stuff like that on the people that cared about him?

"_**Because they love you and they will always stand-by you"**_

The voice sounded through his head, but it wasn't a voice he was used to hear reassuring him, it was his own.

It just seemed as if he had such a cynical view on his life…so to be given reassurance by himself was just so new and confusing.

Goku could feel that Noca had come so close to a breakthrough, but now it seemed to vanish. Noca was having an emotional battle with himself, but the outcome seemed to be a good one. Maybe not for his power, but surely for his concentration and control.

Noca's energy finally dissipated and his hair fell back to its ordinary position. There was no aura and Noca looked unchanged. Goku was slightly confused and tilted his head to show that.

Noca's eyes were still closed, but he appeared to be in a strange condition. It seemed as if Noca was in a deep state of meditation, but it wasn't clear because there was no power flux within him.

That was until Goku took a step forward and then suddenly there was a flash of light and his hair shot up and changed to gold.

Goku stumbled back and was extremely confused as to what he had just seen. Noca opened his eyes and Goku noticed they were teal.

"_**He's doing it…his control is unbelievable"**_

Goku's pride towards his student quickly evaporated once Noca's power returned to normal and he dropped to his knees. Noca was panting heavily, but he wasn't down and out yet.

**Noca: I…I…was close…I could feel it…**

**Goku: Yeah…and right now, you've raised your base power to a whole new level**

The full-blooded Saiyan had a proud smile on his face as he walked over to the boy.

**Noca: R…really? How?**

**Goku: I don't know, but after that conflict of emotions, you seemed to calm and then suddenly your power shot to new heights without having to try too hard**

Goku seemed really excited right now as he thought over how much this could mean for Noca's future.

**Noca: I…guess I realised that…I was so disappointed about my past and the way I had treated people, but suddenly…I realised that the only reason they put up with me was…because they love me…and will help me through everything…**

**Goku: That's good…you finally started to put your fear of loss and your guilt to rest…the more closure you have with your own emotions, the better control will come with it**

Noca stood up and looked straight towards Goku. He sent a determined gaze towards his mentor and was ready to carry on.

**Goku: Are you sure you don't want to rest?**

**Noca: I'm sure…I need to do this as soon as possible**

Goku just nodded and let his student take the next step alone. He sat down cross-legged on the grass and watched Noca go back into his concentrated state. The older Saiyan felt as if Noca was really going to transform then, he should have had a rest and tried at full strength.

Noca starts to run over his thoughts to try and push himself again, but then realises that by focussing on his control was probably the best option. He didn't quite have too much control however, as his thoughts were drawn to the possibilities of more enemies on Earth looking for him.

He felt that after Wun was destroyed, if he was built by Omega, the android would try and rebuild a new warrior and send them to attack the people who defeated his last creation.

This would mean another huge android might set foot on the Capsule Corp. compound.

The fighter may even end up attacking Bulma…Bra…Holline…in all likelihood, Vegeta would be there to protect them, but this Android would surely learn from his mistakes and Vegeta was definitely beaten during the tournament.

That battle would never end well and that may lead to Gohan trying to get involved…and that would only have serious repercussions on the rest of their families.

The main threat Noca felt was that he wouldn't even be there to help. He would already be in Other World and one by one he would see those friends again, but in their next lives.

This wasn't something that Noca wanted to happen and he needed to ensure that he rushed to feel that true power that eluded him. Just so that one day soon he would be back on Earth to help protect the world from any big threats and most of all…Pan.

This was when Noca's energy started to listen to his emotions and began to rise without Noca putting any complete focus into it. He could already feel himself making the transition towards turning into a Super Saiyan and it was really getting his hopes up, but his training right now was still focussed on helping Noca become strong enough to protect his friends.

"_**I must be there to do the right thing when the next threat emerges"**_ Noca thought proudly to himself.

**Goku: You're getting there Noca…you're starting to gain the control…all you gotta do is remember the feeling once you become a Super Saiyan and it will make things a lot easier**

Noca embraced the sound of Goku's voice and listened to his advice knowing that it would be helpful. Noca was starting to direct his focus to how his power was feeling, but he knew that he was about to transform and then he would know what level of energy to focus on.

The energy didn't make any noticeable alterations except for Noca's hair shooting up and turning Gold. Even Noca's aura was gone and this only served to impress the older Saiyan. It wasn't taking Noca long to get these abilities under his belt.

Noca was starting to feel quite happy with himself, but all of that suddenly vanished as a vision shot into his mind and it wasn't a pleasant vision, in fact…it felt far too real.

Noca was standing at the foot of an erupting volcano as the lava flow was slowly making its way towards him. Noca could feel the heat of the entire location and it was making him lose his control. The area was shaking violently and explosions were happening underground and causing Noca's visions to start to alter.

Eventually he was standing in the centre of a huge crater in a strange looking location One, which he could only assume, was a different planet. He could feel his power at a whole new level, but he didn't have any sort of control over the power. It was a power unlike any he had felt, it was unfamiliar.

Due to his misunderstanding of the whole vision, he felt as if the power was someone else's, but it was within his own body. The visions seemed to warp a bit more and then he started to see shadowed figures of other beings.

They were all different sizes, but Noca was getting a very uneasy presence from them.

Soon enough, the large beings started to close in on Noca and he was starting to feel weak. He had lost too much energy, the power he felt before had vanished and he had fallen to his knees.

As soon as his knees hit the floor the entire locale changed once more. He was now kneeling in what looked like a city in ruins.

There was a certain familiarity about this city that told him he was back on Earth. But the destruction he could see was just…unbearable. There didn't seem to be a single building that was complete. Every single one had been damaged somehow. The teen looked across the ground and caught sight of half of the sign from the Capsule Corp. tower. This meant that the ruined city was in fact West City.

Noca couldn't understand…is this what he'd return to…is this just a nightmare…or is this all some illusion dreamt up by some sick minded person.

Noca's thoughts were snapped away when he heard a familiar voice, only this time…it was in huge pain. He turned to his left to see a bruised and bloody Pan…she was in a horrible state and it only sent fear through Noca's mind and a sadness through his heart.

He was about to rush over to her until he heard another familiar groan and turned to see Holline's body in a similar condition. Noca's understanding had been thrown out of the window. He had no idea what was going on and he really didn't want to find out. He just wanted to wake up from whatever horrible dream he was having.

He was looking between his two friends until he spotted something else. Scattered across the ground of this city…were the injured, unconscious or…dead…bodies of the rest of his friends and Z-fighters. What on Earth had happened?

Noca's question was partially answered when he heard a voice, laughing hysterically. He looked up to see some sort of person hovering miles above the city, but there was a huge light behind him and it only impaired Noca's vision of the being.

He had to be the reason that this was happening. Noca stood up and tried to power up, but his energy just wouldn't come to him. He felt exhausted. He dropped back to his knees and was feeling really dazed. The life forces of people all around him were fading. One by one he could feel them dying. All the people of the Earth and even though he wasn't sure how it had happened, he knew it was his fault.

The person in the sky appears to be powering up an energy blast, and Noca starts to realise it is a finisher. Not just a battle finisher, a planet finisher. Noca looked up in time to see it fired towards the city.

Suddenly, Noca feels like he has his strength back and he takes off to try and block the attack. It shoots in with an immense amount of power and pace and smashes into Noca. The young Saiyan holds up his hands in a deeply desperate attempt to block it from causing any more harm, but it's no use.

Noca doesn't have enough power. He can't stop this enemy if he's not strong enough. He can't save the Earth if he's not strong enough. He can't save Pan unless he trains to become the strongest being in all of creation.

That's when something in Noca awakens…something powerful and hidden, but true. He opens his eyes to see that his own aura is shining with the brightest of blues and there are many sparks of energy that cover his body. He doesn't know what this is, but he now knows that to get to this stage…he must learn control

This was an immense experience for Noca, but for the people watching on (Goku, Supreme Kai and the others) this was even weirder. Noca had fainted, but he immediately shot up and had a powerful amount of energy shoot out of his body. It was a blue aura that shone brighter than a star and an output of power that shook the entire planet.

None of them could understand what they were witnessing, even the Elder Kai.

Goku watched on in amazement whilst the others all knew something was sincerely wrong. Emna steps forward and grabs Goku's arm.

**Emna: Stop this…please!**

She had tears in he eyes whilst watching the sight of her son in this much pain.

**Goku: Uh…I…I don't know what this is…Noca is…he's…it's his power…it's…unbelievable**

Goku was at a complete and utter loss for words.

**Kibitokai: You can believe it later Goku, but right now I need you to step back…all of you!**

They all listened to the universal Guardian and stood in silence as the Kai approached the teen, who was right now hovering in the air. His aura was out wider than ever and the ground beneath him was starting to crater. The Kai was really struggling to get in close, but he had to do something.

Noca wasn't in any state of mind. He was inside this weird reality and he couldn't understand what he was feeling. The energy blast that was ready to destroy him shook and fizzed violently, but he wasn't going to relent.

**Noca: If I'm going to stop this…then I need to embrace my FULL POWER!**

Noca's energy erupted once more, but that was it…everything went black after that…

The Kai was hitting a breakthrough as he saw Noca's body gradually relaxing and the Aura was retreating. He held his hands up and tried to contain the power within Noca, until he got a look inside his mind.

The Kai was shocked and appalled by what he saw. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own mind. He sent more of his own power towards Noca and instantly the aura vanished and Noca's body fell to the floor. Everything settled down and the Kai stepped back.

Emna ran to her fallen Son and crouched beside his body.

**Emna: Oh my…Noca! Are you ok?! Please wake up!**

**Kibitokai: Please Miss Emna…he will sleep for a while now…I had to use a lot of power…erasing memories aren't easy…especially those ones**

Everyone turned to the Kai as if they had heard the most shocking piece of news.

**Emna: What are you going on about?**

**Kibitokai: Noca just had a premonition…he temporarily saw his own future…or at least a possible future**

**Emna: How?**

Emna had stood up and was looking towards the Kai with her own Saiyan rage building within her.

**Kibitokai: I don't know, but what he saw was too much for him to deal with…so he dealt with it the only way a Saiyan knows how, trying to become stronger. Goku, you'll be proud to hear that he has a newfound sense of determination and even though he won't realise it, he will have control and concentration down in no time**

The Supreme Kai changed his focus, not really knowing how to calm the mother's worries right now.

**Goku: How?**

**Kibitokai: That level you saw…it is a sort of transformation, but not Saiyan though…I can't explain it…its very ancient, but that has helped Noca advance…let him rest and then your training sessions will begin again shortly**

**Cilu: But why did you erase his memory?**

**Elder Kai: No child should have to live with the burden of believing that is his future…no one should have to live through that future**

**Kibitokai: So let us hope…no one will**

They all stood in silence looking upon Noca's unconscious form. None of them could understand it, but he had for a minute exerted a power that even Goku didn't know…it…it only added more mysteries to this boy…

* * *

Goku and the others spent the next few hours in silence. Mainly because Goku was off doing some light training alone and the others were all sitting by Noca whilst he slept. Emna really wanted to be right by Noca's side when he eventually woke up.

When he did wake up, he stood and instantly asked where Goku was. Emna tried telling him to sit down and rest some more, but Noca didn't know why she was so eager for him to rest. Sure, he felt tired at first, but now he had so much energy and was sure he could get right into a hard training session immediately.

Goku could sense the Noca's energy had returned and instantly returned to the group to check on him. The older Saiyan only took a few minutes and once he was there he could see Noca was punching and kicking the air in a training fashion.

Noca stopped when he felt Goku touch down behind him and then turned to face his teacher.

**Noca: I'm ready to train some more**

**Goku: Are you sure? I think you need some rest**

**Noca: I'm sure, I really need to keep training…I feel…I feel like I can do anything now**

Goku was confused. That Supreme Kai said that he wouldn't remember anything he had seen and was sure that meant he wouldn't have any memory of that power.

**Noca: I don't know what it is…but I feel stronger than ever before…**

**Goku: Yeah…I don't quite understand it…our training must be paying off**

Goku laughed at his own lie, but the teen didn't really understand. Noca just nodded and smiled at Goku, but his expression changed to one of determination as he was committed to getting his training completed.

Goku remembered what the Supreme Kai had told him about his newfound sense of determination, control and concentration. He didn't believe this to be true at first, but right now he was sure that Noca really had improved. It seemed that just by being able to feel that power, had helped it all resonate in his mind and now…well…now he knew exactly where to go to find it.

**Goku: I think you need to try and understand that power first…**

**Noca: No…I can do it…please…let me show you…**

Without an answer or even giving any warning, Noca instantly transformed into a Super Saiyan. It was a shocking moment for all of them. Goku just smirked at his student whilst Noca stared at the older Saiyan with what looked like a glare. Goku could tell that he really wanted to get on with some more training. Goku wasn't going to deny him that.

**Goku: Ok…I'd like you to reduce your aura**

**Noca: Ok…**

Noca stood straight and closed his eyes for accurate concentration. Goku watched on as it took the teen less than a minute to reduce his aura to a point where it was completely gone. Goku smiled with pride as he could see Noca was starting to get a lock on his new abilities.

Noca was starting to get a little overconfident in himself and realised that his power was slipping away. He quickly tried to focus on it and appeared to tense up, but all that did was force his aura up some more. Goku's smile quickly faded and he had to give Noca some advice.

**Goku: If you need to…relax and then start again**

Noca nodded before completely relaxing his body and his senses. To the surprise of Emna and Cilu, Noca's relaxation helped him keep control over his aura and his Super Saiyan abilities. He was holding it without many problems now.

Goku knew this would happen, but Noca needed the assurance that he could relax. The boy never seemed very relaxed when he was training so that was some of the best advice that Goku could've given him.

**Goku: I need you to hold that level**

**Noca: Ok…**

**Goku: But there's a catch this time**

Noca looked up with a raised eyebrow. It seemed like Goku would be throwing a lot of catches at him during their time training.

**Noca: What do you mean?**

**Goku: I need you to hold it…for the rest of our time here**

Noca didn't react.

He just stared at Goku blankly, but he didn't lose any control or concentration. This impressed Goku, but he knew that what he said really seemed to shock Noca.

**Noca: The…rest of our time…the whole…time…**

Goku nodded and Noca had to shake his head to bring his attention back.

**Goku: Yeah. This will help you get completely familiar with being a Super Saiyan and will lead to you having control over the full power of Super Saiyan**

**Noca: Ok…I think I can do it…**

**Goku: Don't worry. It won't be hard. You will definitely feel the effect on your body. You'll be exhausted, but you'll be fine**

Noca raised an eyebrow at that response from Goku, but he quickly shook it off looked to Goku for his next command.

His training sessions would surely get more difficult as the time goes on.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and to let you know, the blue aura around Noca in this chapter is not meant to have anything to do with Super Saiyan God transformations. In fact I had this chapter written before I even knew about the new transformation in _**Resurrection 'F'**_

Anyway, if you want to say something, then please leave a review or even feel free to PM me.

And I would still like to hear what you guys (and gals?) think about the _**Dragon Ball Super**_ announcement.

_Next Time…Chapter 5: A New Term_


	5. Chapter 5: A New Term

Hey DBAGs, there's a break from training this time around. I hope you will like this chapter. This is really my attempt and trying to focus more on some real life situations and there will be a bit more of this in the next story, but not in this one…you'll find out why in the Author's note at the end.

And I am still in the process of updating my first story and should have it re-uploaded within a week or two. I may immediately move onto the next story or wait to see what people have to say about the updated version first. Depends on how I feel...probably best to continue with the editing.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A New Term**_

_Monday 3__rd__ September Age 792_

Have you ever noticed that it's when you're most comfortable or you're the most pleasant of dreams that some evil person always wakes you?

Well, this is exactly what happened to Pan on the morning of 3rd September, Pan's first day back at school. This wasn't a day that she was looking forward to, mainly because like every teenager, the end of the summer holidays was always the worst time of the year. Pan was just happy to have a great group of friends to hang out with. She just wished that she could sleep in some more…

"**Pan, get up. You have school"**

The male voice sounded through the hall just outside Pan's bedroom. It was her father's voice. He must've been getting up to go to work. Pan's mother was currently in her third month of pregnancy so she was allowed the time to just rest.

**Gohan: Pan, I won't ask nicely again**

Gohan's voice was much more stern this time around. Pan just groaned and she turned in her bed.

**Pan: Uh…I don't wanna…**

**Gohan: You have to, now get up and get ready**

**Pan: But it's too early…**

Pan half yelled as she groaned out loud once more and turned over again, trying to get back to sleep.

**Gohan: You said you were going to meet with Bra and Holline remember**

Pan grumbled something inaudible as she forced herself out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. She had hardly even opened her eyes, but she really didn't need to. She knew where the bathroom was.

She closed the bathroom door behind her, turned on the shower and proceeded to undress.

Once she was showered, she brushed her teeth and then got dressed. She was standing in front of the mirror checking herself out. She wasn't really checking her outfit, she was just looking at herself.

She wasn't looking forward to having to explain to people at school where Noca was, but it was likely that they all knew, considering the Tournament was big news. She had to tell herself that she would be fine and that it wouldn't be too hard to carry on at school until Noca came back. She had her friends there, so she knew there was nothing to worry about.

Finally passing off any thoughts about Noca, the raven-haired girl started to check if what she was wearing was ok.

She had decided on a plain red polo top and some light blue jeans. She thought that what she was wearing was perfectly appropriate for school. Once she was sure she was ready and had everything in her bag, she made her way to her bedroom door.

Just before she exited the room, she noticed the black headband hanging on the door-handle. It was Noca's. She reached out and slowly lifted it from the handle. She gripped onto it with both of her hands and could feel some emotion starting to come back.

"_**I can't let it get to me, I just can't!"**_ She thought to herself furiously.

She walked over to her drawer and was about to set the headband down, but looked in the mirror and looked at her hair, which was down. She then looked at the headband once more and made her decision.

She lifted the headband to her hair and proceeded to tie it up. She decided that she would go with a ponytail style as it was the easiest one for her to do and it was similar to how she had it in the tournament.

She looked in the mirror once more and then smiled before heading off downstairs.

Once she was down there, she saw that Gohan was sitting at the dining table with a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

**Gohan: Hm…it says that construction has begun on the new tournament stadium…and it's funded by Hercule…Videl's probably not too happy about him splashing more money on that thing…**

Pan looked around the kitchen and noticed that Gohan was the only person sitting there. He looked up when he felt her enter the room.

**Gohan: Oh hey Pan…**

**Pan: Were you talking to yourself?**

Gohan had to look around to see for himself and confirm that he was in fact alone.

**Gohan: I was…yeah…**

**Pan: Well…ok…I'm gonna go and meet Bra and Holline, we're gonna get something to eat first**

Pan was about to turn and walk out, but he father looked up from his newspaper to say goodbye and noticed something in the process.

**Gohan: Ok, have a ni…hey, you've done your hair differently**

The father seemed quite surprised and there was no indication in his voice that he liked the style. Pan seemed just a little bit offended by the lack of a confident.

**Pan: Yeah…and?**

**Gohan: Nothing, it's just, you only wear it like that when you're training**

Gohan seemed to be very defensive, making sure not to get Pan angry or upset.

**Pan: I know, but…uh…it was a mess so I wore it up…**

**Gohan: Hm…ok Pan, have a nice day**

**Pan: Bye Dad**

Pan made her way outside and then flew off towards West City.

**Gohan: Hm…that's Noca's headband…**

The father said, once again to no one in particular. Videl seemed to have woken up by now and entered the room.

**Videl: Were you talking to yourself again?**

* * *

Her Journey didn't take too long as she made sure to fly very quickly. She knew that Bra, being Bra, would already be up waiting for Pan and Holline would most probably be ready as well. Considering she used to live in a Village where many people performed hard labour and would most probably wake up early.

She was soon enough hovering over West City and was getting closer towards the Capsule Corp. compound. She came in close and then descended to the ground. She landed just outside the entrance and then, as usual, just walked in.

As she entered and started to make her way towards the staircase, she almost bumped into Bulma.

**Bulma: Oh…hey there Pan, how are you?**

Bulma appeared to be quite tired, but still happy to see Pan.

**Pan: I'm ok, how about you?**

**Bulma: I'd be better if Vegeta hadn't broken the Gravity Room last night…middle of the night as well, woke all of us up…**

The blue-haired scientist's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown as she looked towards the hallway that led to the Gravity chamber. Pan just let a little laugh escape as she started to think about Bulma when she was angry with the Saiyan prince.

**Pan: Well if anyone knows how to punish Vegeta, it's you**

**Bulma: Hahaha you are right. Bra and Holline are upstairs…I'm sure the two of them are ready**

**Pan: I hope so Well I'll see you later **

Bulma said bye as the raven-haired girl continued towards the staircase and upstairs to her best friend's bedroom. She saw that the door was already open and Bra was in the room talking to Holline. She appeared to be holding out a piece of paper that seemed to resemble a map to the school.

**Bra: Now you would take that route to get to the area just here…that's where Pan, Kiera and I go for lunch…just in case none of us are about**

Holline appeared to be staring blankly at the blue-haired teen. She didn't seem to be all too interested in this.

**Holline: Uh…ok, but making my way around the school isn't really a problem…I was more concerned about the classes remember…**

**Bra: Oh don't worry about that, we went over plenty of stuff in the holiday and my mom helped you enough right?**

Bra seemed overly enthusiastic about Holline starting at her school and it forced Pan to let out a little laugh and the other two girls then noticed her.

**Holline: Oh hey Pan**

**Bra: Huh? Oh Pan there you are!**

Pan walked into the room and greeted her friends. She could see the nervousness in Holline's eyes and she felt sympathy for her because she was also nervous.

**Pan: No need to worry about school…if they think you're related to Bra, they'll go surprisingly easy on you**

**Holline: Oh right…**

**Bra: Yeah, and you're in all the same classes as Kiera**

Holline seemed to feel significantly pleased to hear that piece of news.

**Holline: Well that will be fine then**

**Pan: So are you guys ready, we need to meet Kiera in Satan City**

**Bra: I know, and yeah, we're ready**

**Pan: Well let's get going then**

The three girls made sure they had all their stuff and made their way downstairs and out into the compound. Bra then threw down her capsule and a four-seater jet was revealed. They climbed aboard with Bra getting in the driving seat and then it took off and sped towards Satan City.

The girls seemed to end up talking more about how Holline would be feeling about starting school, but the answer wasn't that bad. She always said that she was nervous, but she was sort of excited because it was a new start for her life and she would start to see the benefits of going to a really good school.

When the little jet got to an ideal spot over the city, Bra was quickly looking for a good place to touch down so that they could walk off to find Kiera so they could all get something to eat together. The spot they found was just a couple of blocks away from the school and was quite close to where Kiera lived.

**Pan: I'll text Kiera and tell her to meet us in the usual Café**

**Bra: Ok**

Pan proceeded to send the text and Bra re-capsulized the Jet. Once they were done, the three of them stood outside the Café and waited for their blonde friend to come from around the corner. Whilst waiting Pan glanced at her watch and noticed that it was only quarter to 8, meaning that they only had 45 minutes until they needed to be at school.

Kiera didn't take too long and once she was there the whole group were together and proceeded to catch up with each other.

**Bra: Hey Kiera! How was your summer?**

**Kiera: It was ok, thanks for asking**

**Pan: It was a pity that we couldn't hang out that often**

**Kiera: I know, I'm sorry, but it was best that I spend some time with my Dad and brother. It had been a very long time after all. Hey Holline, how are you?**

**Holline: Yeah, I'm good…a little nervous though, but I should be fine**

**Kiera: You will be, I remember when I started. These guys were really helpful, even though we weren't in the same year**

Kiera was trying to make sure that Holline was very calm and ready for her first day at school.

**Holline: Well at least you have me in all your classes huh?**

**Kiera: Yeah that'll be great**

The two girls seemed very happy about having a familiar face in their classes. Kiera didn't have too many friends that were in her own classes as she decided to hang around with Bra and Pan in her free time.

**Bra: Well, enough hanging around…let's get something to eat**

**Pan: I'm with you there**

The two older girls turned and walked inside the café whilst the other two turned to each other, smiled and then followed.

Once the girls were caught up and had finished their breakfasts they immediately made their way to school. It wasn't going to take them long to get there, but they had spent a lot of time in the café. They only had about 15 minutes left, but that shouldn't be a problem.

As they are about to leave the Café they see two familiar girls walk past. It was Chloe and Alice. Pan was instantly feeling very worried about an interaction with them, but they didn't notice the girls in the café and carried on walking along.

Holline could see that Pan was annoyed and knew that it was best she find out sooner rather than later.

**Holline: So…who was that?**

**Bra: Chloe and Alice…We don't like them**

Holline had a raised eyebrow in response to what Bra had said. It was almost as if Bra was making the decision for her red-haired friend.

**Holline: Oh…any particular reason why?**

**Bra: We've known them almost all of our school life, but we've never got along. Even though we're considered popular because of the status that our families have, we always strayed from being popular with people in school and that sort of led to us making enemies with certain people…Chloe is an example of that…she was always the most popular girl and she really doesn't like us now…especially with Pan beating her up**

**Holline: You beat her up?**

Holline blurted out with a hint of a laugh at the end of the sentence.

**Pan: She deserved it**

The Saiyan teen kept very calm and composed with that response.

**Holline: Ok…I won't prey any further then…**

They then made their way to the school, hoping not to bump into Chloe and Alice along the way.

The school day started off like any other day. Aside from the fact that there were plenty of younger year students struggling to find their way around, it was like any ordinary day. But nothing felt ordinary for Pan anymore.

Even something as simple as going to school on your first day after the summer was proving to be hard. Even though she hadn't spent much time at school with Noca. She was just annoyed that everyone else could go about their daily lives as if nothing ever happened.

Sure, they didn't know Noca like Pan did, but it was still something that was on the teenager's mind.

Once they were in the building, the group of four split in half and both halves went to their own classrooms. Pan and Bra made their way to their new classroom, which was up on the second floor and Holline and Kiera were able to remain on the ground floor.

When the two Saiyan teens entered their classroom they saw that it was almost completely unchanged from the previous year. They could see that no one had really taken a seat so there were still plenty of options.

The girls opted to sit at the back, like they did in their class the previous year.

Soon enough the time had approached for lessons to start and the teacher for their first lesson walked in. They knew their first class was science, but what they weren't expecting was to have the same teacher. Mr Sheffield walked in, but wore quite a blank and annoyed expression. It certainly suited once you heard him speak.

**Mr Sheffield: Ok, all of you take your seats**

He said with little to no enthusiasm. Also, for some reason Pan winced a little when he said "all." She didn't really understand why, but she somehow felt that their class wasn't full. They weren't all there. The empty seat next to Bra further proved this.

Pan looked to the seat and stared intently. Of all the seats, why that one?

**Mr Sheffield: Let me say it is great to see all of you once more**

There it was again. He said all. Pan looked to the empty seat once more and slammed her fist down on the desk. Everyone turned to face the girl and they noticed she looked really annoyed.

**Mr Sheffield: Is there a problem Pan?**

Pan looked up and glared at her teacher before standing up.

**Pan: You keep saying all…all of us…well there is no all! Do you not notice an empty seat that was filled in most of your classes in the second half of last year?!**

**Mr Sheffield: Well I…I didn't ever notice before**

**Pan: Of course you didn't! But luckily for you…Noca wasn't the type of person to care about being noticed. He liked to be hidden…ignored even…it was a life he had always led and only cared what the people closest to him thought about him**

Pan was now addressing the whole class as she noticed that even some of them were only just noticing that Noca wasn't there.

This pushed Pan's emotions some more and she decided that she wouldn't remain in a classroom full of ignorant people. She walked to the door and stormed out of the classroom.

Once she was out, she had no idea where to go she just stood in the hallway and felt her anger gradually fading. It seemed as if the teen was just making everything seem so much worse than it actually was. She couldn't make sense of it, but she just figured she'll feel so much better once Noca has returned. She could only hope that Goku hurried up.

Back in the classroom everyone seemed to be murmuring about what could've happened to Noca. Bra could only hear mumbled voices as everyone was trying to ensure Bra didn't hear, being a close friend to Pan after all. She managed to hear some sentences.

"**What happened to him?"**

"**He probably moved school"**

"**I think he's sick"**

"**I heard he lost at the tournament"**

"**Perhaps he's ashamed" **

Bra cursed her Saiyan hearing because everything that people were saying had started to get to her, but she desperately tried to pass it all off.

Whilst the lesson time gradually passed by, Pan had decided to go to the library, which was located significantly close to her next lesson. She didn't intend to read anything. She just wanted to be somewhere that people wouldn't come and annoy her.

She sat in a chair at a desk just playing around on her phone. She couldn't think of anything else to do, but either way this helped the time pass by so much faster. She looked at the time and noticed it was the time for her to get to the next lesson and now that she was calm she hoped it would be ok.

She left the room and saw that people were already walking around through the halls outside. She walked out into the crowds of people and made her way towards the next classroom.

Unfortunately, on the way there she felt someone intentionally bump into her and the Saiyan teen almost fell to the floor until someone caught her. She looked up to see it was her blue-haired friend. Pan thanked her for catching her, but then she focussed on finding out who pushed her. She turned to see that it was the very person she expected it to be.

**Pan: What do you want Chloe?**

**Chloe: Ha. I'm just messing around**

The girl had an amused smile on her face as she looked at the raven-haired teen.

**Pan: Well could you mess around somewhere else**

**Chloe: Na…I like it here…so where's Noca? I was hoping to try asking him out again**

Pan didn't say anything she just tried to look away somewhere else and calm her emotions, which had started to be affected once more.

**Bra: Chloe…don't**

**Chloe: What? He isn't with you right now. He must be free**

Pan closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in an attempted to calm down. To the Saiyan girls' surprise, Chloe's friend Alice stepped forward to say something.

**Alice: Chloe…I already told you not to bother today…**

**Chloe: But you didn't say why**

Pan had to say something now. She was starting to become really annoyed, but she knew she could settle it, although when she said what she had to say…she didn't mean for it to be a shout.

**Pan: He's dead Chloe! **

Chloe turned away from Alice and sent a surprised expression to Pan.

**Pan: He…died during the tournament**

**Alice: I told you to leave it Chloe**

**Chloe: I…uh…well I didn't…I didn't know**

Chloe was starting to trip over her words and never would have thought that the boy was dead.

**Pan: Of course you didn't…but now you do**

**Alice: Come on Chloe, let's leave her alone**

Chloe didn't avert her gaze from Pan. She was feeling far too guilty now, but she didn't want to feel that guilt. She turned around swiftly and walked off to her next class. Alice was about to follow, but turned to face the other girls first.

**Alice: I'm sorry about her…I was at the tournament…I'm so sorry Pan**

Pan just nodded at Alice as she watched the former "enemy" walk away. Pan turned to Bra and they carried on to the next lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Far away in space, there is a small, one-man spaceship currently powering its way towards the Earth. Inside that spaceship was the alien named Tenura, the same being that had recently returned from the planet. After his master was disappointed by him failing his mission the first time round, this time he had been sent to ensure that he completes his task: Kill Noca.

There was still the issue about whether or not Noca would be back from Other World by the time Tenura got there and if he wasn't, what would Tenura do? Would he leave peacefully and inform his master or…would he exact the revenge that he has waited so long to taste.

In the end of our last story we found out that Tenura had some sort of past with Vegeta. What was that past, and is it enough for Tenura to disobey his master and end the Prince of Saiyan's life?

The pale alien sat in the pilot's seat of his spaceship and looked out at everything passing by as he let the autopilot take him to the Earth.

"_**Vegeta ruined my life. He's there on the Earth…I must get my revenge…I can't let my masters stop me from doing what is right and ending that bastard prince's life"**_

Tenura had these thoughts pretty much running through his head over and over on the way to the Earth. He didn't want to anger his master, but what said he even had to return to them once his mission was complete. It wasn't like there was a chance of any failures this time. After all…Noca was only a boy, it wasn't like he had any descendants.

Tenura has had many thoughts about leaving his master in the past, but it always came down to one thought. It was his master who had given him all those powers he harnessed. It was his master that had given him a second chance in life. He couldn't just leave them…especially with the control that his master had over the alien warrior.

"_**If Vegeta crosses my path…I'll have no choice but to end his pitiful existence"**_

It sounds like Tenura has made his decision. The only thing is…what has Vegeta done to anger Tenura so much?

* * *

Back on Earth…

Let's just start off by saying that the rest of Pan's day at school was pretty much quiet. No other problems happened through the rest of the school day, especially after Pan basically told everyone that Noca had died. Everyone seemed to have sympathy for her, but that was pretty much just as annoying for the raven-haired Saiyan teen.

Once she returned home she immediately felt like closing herself in her bedroom and just sitting in silence. She wasn't annoyed at anyone. She wasn't upset. She had just spent too much time around far too many people that she could honestly say she didn't care about. Now she wanted some alone time, which was quite hard considering that Bra, Holline and Kiera had suggested that they all hang out. The Saiyan teen managed to get out of it by saying that her mother would need help at home.

The truth is, Chi-Chi had decided to come and stay whilst Videl was during her pregnancy. She said it would be very helpful for her to be there and assist in any way that she could. Pan didn't mind. It was always great to have a home cooked meal from Chi-Chi. She was the best there was after all.

Let's jump forward one more time though. This time, we'll jump to the end of the week, Friday afternoon to be specific.

* * *

_Friday 7__th__ September Age 792_

Pan and Bra are sitting in their final class of the day, when the Brief girl decides to bring up some information that she had learned earlier that day.

**Bra: Pan, I heard that there's gonna be a party at…**

**Pan: No**

Pan's answered had been instant and there wasn't even any emotion in the response. Bra frowned and moved in closer to her best friend.

**Bra: Aw come on Pan**

**Pan: No**

The raven-haired teen's response had come just as quick and emotionless as the previous. Bra frowned again.

**Bra: Why? It's not like you have anything else to do**

Pan, not wanting to put up with Bra's pestering, decided to come up with an excuse.

**Pan: I gotta…**

**Bra: You're gonna say "look after you Mom" aren't you?**

Bra was the one to answer instantly this time. Pan just looked at her friend and blinked before clearing her throat and carrying on.

**Pan: Uh…yeah…you know I have to**

Pan wasn't even convinced with the way she answered the blue-haired girl.

**Bra: I know that your Grandmother has been there for the last few weeks now!**

Bra had a slight smirk on her face and she was looking right into her eyes. Pan looked a little annoyed and confused whilst she tried to think of a new excuse.

**Pan: Uh…no she hasn't?**

Bra raised an eyebrow and giggled slightly.

**Bra: Are you asking me or telling me?**

**Pan: Telling you?**

Bra sighed, as she knew Pan would try anything to get out of going to a party. She then grabbed onto her best friends arm and started whining at her.

**Bra: Oh come on Pan. Please. I really wanna go and you know that it would be fun. We'll get to hang out together and hey…we can drink**

Bra had leaned in closer as she finished her sentence and winked at her friend. Pan raised her eyebrow as she looked at the Brief girl.

**Pan: You know I don't like alcohol**

Bra pulled away from Pan and sat back in her chair.

**Bra: Nobody does…they only like the effects**

**Pan: I…**

The blue-haired teen soon realised that she had backed Pan into an area where she really couldn't refuse her now. Bra pulled forward and grabbed Pan's arm again.

**Bra: Please Pan…we need to go out some more**

**Pan: We are underage**

Pan was just trying to find any old excuse now. Bra just laughed quietly before send Pan and knowing look.

**Bra: Did that stop us last time?**

Pan looked at Bra, sighed and looked back to her schoolwork.

**Pan: I really wish it did! That was not an enjoyable experience. We were so lucky that we went to Trunks' apartment that night. Our moms would have killed us. I hated that hangover**

**Bra: It was kinda our first time getting drunk and we did drink a little too much**

Pan put down her pen and turned to Bra with a flustered look.

**Pan: A little? Bra…I flew into a building**

Bra struggled to supress a slight giggle, but that earned a vicious glare from Pan. She certainly didn't think that particular memory was a funny one. It really hurt the next morning.

She tried to ignore her friend for the rest of the lesson, but all she heard every now and then was…

"**Please Pan! Please Pan! Please Pan!"**

Over and over and over…she was beginning to get fed up with her friend who "refused to go without her." Pan had no choice…she really didn't want to go, but Bra did get very annoying when things didn't go her way.

Pan slammed down her Pen, turned to Bra and made sure not to be too loud with her response.

**Pan: FINE!**

Bra lifted her arms in victory.

**Bra: Yay! You'll come to mine after school and we'll tell my mom we're going to Kiera's**

Pan sent Bra a questioning look this time.

**Pan: Are Holline and Kiera gonna come with us?**

**Bra: I don't think so…I asked but Holline said she's actually going round Kiera's house**

**Pan: Really? Ok…well…what are we gonna do if we get…you know…**

Pan had moved in close so no one around them heard her, even though it didn't really matter. They couldn't stop the girls from doing what they wanted.

**Bra: Wasted?**

The raven-haired teen sighed at the use of the word.

**Pan: Yeah…that…**

**Bra: I'm sure no one's at Mount Paozu**

Pan's brow furrowed as she though about the distance.

**Pan: Don't you think that's pretty far to fly…where is this party again?**

**Bra: It's here in Satan city**

**Pan: Oh…that's not too bad**

Pan nodded as she turned to face her schoolwork again.

**Bra: Yeah…plus we have autopilot remember?**

**Pan: I guess**

Pan kept her eyes on her work this time.

**Bra: Ok, after school…we go to mine and get ready**

**Pan: Yes…it's not like I have a choice**

Pan spent the rest of the afternoon feeling a little annoyed, but she really didn't have a choice in the matter. Bra almost always managed to convince Pan somehow. Pan just didn't want to disappoint her friend. Whilst she would always say no, Bra would never give up. It seems that her Saiyan instinct to never give up wasn't used for fighter, but for making Pan's life hell…sometimes.

So the rest of the afternoon passed and it was spent with Pan and Bra getting ready at Capsule Corp. They were lucky that this was a day that Bulma had decided to go into the actually Capsule Corp. Tower to do some work, so it was only Vegeta that they had to avoid finding out they were going to a party.

Bra seemed to know exactly what she was doing though. It wasn't hard though, Vegeta never really seemed to care what the children got up to. Even as they got older, his training was still more important.

Bra had tried to force Pan to wear something very nice, but Pan decided that she was going to dress simple and chose to wear a sleeveless red dress that went just above the knee and wore a pair of black leggings with it. She didn't do anything special with her hair. That was Pan's outfit, whilst Bra decided to go with something a little more "GT" if you know what I mean. (You should know what I mean)

When they were ready they simply took the jet from just outside Bra's window and they immediately made their way to Satan City.

Once they arrived at the location of this party they noticed that a lot of the people there were a little older than then and this made sense because they were only just approaching 14. Which meant that they really needed to make sure their parents didn't find out.

As soon as they walked in, they noticed that they could spot a few people from their classes and could even see Billy, Chloe and Alice amongst the people there. This helped put them at ease, but they were still a little worried.

Something that seemed weird was when Chloe and Alice walked over to them and shared some of the alcohol that they had managed to get a hold of. It seemed that those two girls may have felt sorry for Pan and how she had been treated so they thought about being friendly. Pan was still wary though. Chloe seemed to have already been drinking as she wouldn't stop telling Pan how sorry she was. Alice seemed to be the sensible one once more and tried to stop her having any more.

Pan just inwardly laughed, knowing what the effects would be on her the following morning.

As time went on, the music got louder and the people were drinking more and more. Bra and Pan were moderating and were trying to stay away from too much alcohol. To be honest, neither of them wanted to have a hangover. They knew that alcohol can have some negative effects on their power levels sometimes and they wouldn't want Gohan or Vegeta dropping in to see what's going on.

At a point during this party, Bra seemed to disappear for a minute and Pan was left alone. She didn't move from the spot that Bra left her as she was sure that her blue-haired friend would return soon, but someone at the party decided to take advantage of the fact that Pan was alone.

"**Hey girl…how ya doin?"**

Pan heard a voice to her left and turned to see someone that looked about 2 years older than her. He was about 5'11 and had short, brown and combed hair. He appeared to be stumbling just a little. He was drunk.

**Pan: I…uh…I'm ok…**

The girl answered not wanting to be rude and hoped for the boy to leave her alone soon.

"**I'm To…I'm Tony…what's your name?"**

Pan could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke. It didn't help that she had a better sense of smell that most due to her Saiyan genes. She was feeling a little frustrated that this guy couldn't see that Pan wasn't interested.

**Pan: I'm Pan…listen I'm waiting for a friend…ok so…just leave me alone**

Pan still didn't want to sound rude, but she also didn't want him near her anymore. The guy didn't get the picture and put his arm around her.

**Tony: Hey that's no fun…come on girl…give me a kiss…**

Pulled away swiftly and sent him a death glare. He stumbled forwards as he was sort of using her for support.

**Pan: What?! Seriously…you just met me and you're clearly at least 2 years older than me…and…I sort of…have a…boyfriend…**

Pan would have smiled a little if Noca was actually alive and what she said was actually true.

**Tony: Well is 'e 'ere?**

She hadn't been expecting that question and didn't know what to say. She was still annoyed with this boy, but her mind was on Noca now.

**Pan: No…he's…uh…**

The boy went put his arm around Pan once more.

**Tony: Then why don't we…get outta 'ere eh?**

The boy had come in really close to Pan's face and the Saiyan girl looked away in disgust. This guy was really drunk and coming on to Pan and she really didn't like it.

**Pan: Listen! Why don't you get out of here before I smash you through that wall!**

**Tony: Wha? You wouldn't do that now wouldya…**

The boy put his hand around Pan's waist and tried to pull her closer to him, but that just pushed something inside of her and she didn't care about what happened next as she pulled away and flung her fist into his gut, knocking him off of his feet and propelling him across the room.

He landed with a huge crash as he fell into a table that had a lot of drinks on it.

Pan glared in his direction as everyone in the room stopped and looked at the angry teen. Her aura had flared up around her and the whole room was lit up.

She suddenly realised what happened and dropped her aura away as Bra came up to her.

**Bra: Pan what happened?**

Pan looked around her and saw everyone staring at her. She started to tear up a little and then turned to Bra and grabbed the girl's hand.

**Pan: Uh…I…I just wanna go home…**

Bra looked at Pan and saw that she was looking quite worried.

**Bra: Uh…yeah ok, come on let's go**

The two of them turned around and walked out of the building and quickly started to make their way to a safe place to take off.

Once they were a couple of blocks away Pan dropped to her knees and started crying for some reason.

Bra didn't have a clue what was going on, but immediately went to comfort her friend.

**Bra: Hey Pan…what's wrong?**

Pan had her head buried in her hands, but looked up to answer Bra.

**Pan: I…I just…I couldn't stop thinking about…Noca…**

Bra sighed and had a sympathetic look on her face as she knelt down beside her friend.

**Bra: Well…**

Pan had a glare on his face now and started thinking back over what had just happened, but she still had tears in her eyes.

**Pan: That boy…he kept hitting on me…so…I said that I had a boyfriend…I couldn't help it…**

**Bra: That doesn't matter, you said what you had to stop him…**

Bra had her arm around Pan and pulled her close.

**Pan: But then I started to think about whether or not it would ever be true…that Noca would ever be my boyfriend…**

**Bra: Pan listen to me**

Bra moved in front of Pan and looked her straight in the eyes with the most serious expression she could form.

**Bra: My father told you that Goku had never failed before…he always finds a way to live up to his word…so trust me when I say, Noca will be back soon…I know it…and once he is here…I really believe that the two of you…well, let's just say that I'd love to see the two of you together. It would make you happy and I know it would make him happy…I bet the only person he is thinking about right now…is you Pan**

Bra had started to tear up a little and Pan was amazed at how serious she had been just then Pan couldn't help but cry more tears after Bra had finished.

She knew it was all likely to be true, but a part of her still really feared that she may never see Noca again and she wasn't sure that she could handle that. He had become the most important part of her life in recent months and she would hate it if that day in July was actually the day that he was meant to die.

Bra helped her friend up and pulled her capsule out and they boarded the jet to head home. Neither of them had to worry about parents now, as long as they go into Bra's room and went to bed, then everything would be fine.

Something that Bra said had basically been spot on, as right at that time…up in Other World…Noca was about to begin a training session with Goku. He may not have been thinking about Pan on his own terms, but he was thinking about her as he was trying to push his energy further.

**Goku: Ok, so we are almost at a full powered Super Saiyan state, but I want to see if we can push you further…I hope you're using your emotions well**

**Noca: I am…I'm thinking about Pan**

**Goku: Good…use those emotions…they can all fuel you energy and can drive you in battle…Now…I want you to come at me with everything you've got…this will be the first real test of your current abilities!**

* * *

Well, big difference to what's been going on recently. I wanted to deter from the training for some time to not only advance in time, but also to get something in with Pan before…waitforit…the beginning of the true story.

That's right, Tenura will finally arrive to the Earth next chapter, but will Noca be back in time…well…you'll have to find out next time in…_Chapter 6: A Threatening Arrival_

Poor title, I know. If you enjoyed this chapter, why not review and let me know…


	6. Chapter 6: A Threatening Arrival

Hi DBAGs. This chapter is the beginning of the main plot of this story.

One thing I can say now, I have finally updated my first story with a new format and maybe some altered scenes…nothing that has changed the story so if you're not interested in re-reading it then don't worry about it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Threatening Arrival**_

_Monday 10__th__ September Age 792_

"_**He murdered my entire family. He almost destroyed my entire race! I will never forgive that Saiyan…or any of the others. They will all pay for what they have done"**_

Tenura's time in his ship was truly getting to him. He had never thought about Vegeta this much before, but knowing that he was returning to the very planet that the prince of Saiyan's lived on was almost like a dream come true. He would have his chance at revenge and he had been told that he wasn't allowed.

"_**Well screw them! I will get my revenge and it will not be pretty. I will tear him apart!"**_

Fortunately for him…his time was fast approaching…he had just entered the outer rim of Earth's solar system!

* * *

Back in Other World, Goku and Noca were in the middle of the spar, which had turned out to be more like a true fight. Goku was fighting as a full powered Super Saiyan whilst Noca was really close to that level, but still had a little to go. His training was not yet complete.

The young Saiyan was just withstanding a strong Ki blast from Goku, but made short work of redirecting it and flying towards the older Saiyan.

He zipped through the air towards his opponent and managed to land a strong punch in his gut, but even though Goku was hurt by it, it didn't stop him from quickly phasing out and trying his own attack again. He phased behind Noca and tried to punch him in his lower back, but the younger Saiyan rose up into the air and dropped an overhead kick down on to the older Saiyan. Goku felt Noca's foot smash into his head and he dropped out of the air slightly whilst rubbing the back of his head to try and make it feel better.

**Goku: Darn that hurt!**

Goku smiled at the same time to show that he was indeed proud of his student. Noca phased in front of Goku and spun around knocking the back of his fist into Goku's cheek and knocked him to the side. The teen didn't waste too much time before using the same hand to smash a punch into the same cheek. This time Goku sailed through the air and smashed into a rock.

He pulled himself out of the rock to see Noca darting towards him.

**Goku: Let's see you handle this!**

Goku threw numerous Ki blasts towards Noca in a barrage and watch as the young Saiyan tried to use his advanced speed to dodge them all and he was actually doing quite well aside from the occasional strike. He hoped that he had grown used to the attacks by now and he desperately wanted to show Goku that his endurance was one of the many things that had improved with training.

That was until a blast hit him squarely in the face and knocked his concentration off as he fell back and had to regain control as he watched the Ki blasts fizzle out to nothing and then watch Goku come barrelling towards him at a tremendous speed.

Noca tried to stick his arm up to block the incoming hit, but the shockwave that emitted was big enough to knock Noca back. He twirled through the air before hitting the ground, but was quickly up on his feet and shooting towards Goku once more.

He phased out quickly and appeared behind Goku to hammer his fists down on the Saiyan's head. Goku cried out as they crashed into the top of his skull and he flew down to the ground at a huge pace. It gave Goku no time to compose himself as he crashed into the dirt.

He didn't take long to stand up though, but he didn't move. He just watched as Noca descended to the ground and looked towards his student.

**Goku: You've definitely improved**

Goku stood with his arms crossed and a proud smirk on his face.

**Noca: Thank you**

Noca performed a little bow to show his respect towards his master.

**Goku: But we still have more to do!**

* * *

Back on Earth…

Pan was very unfortunate to be sat in a classroom once more. To make things worse, the heat was unbearable. Everyone in the classroom seemed to be exhausted from how hot it was. Every window was open, but there was no cool breeze flowing through.

It was only the second week back at school, but Pan felt as if it was going to be just as boring a week as the previous one, until something drew her attention.

She had her head on the desk and wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said by her teacher. Suddenly something sparked in the back of her mind and she shot up to look out of the window. The teen Saiyan had no idea what she could feel, but she knew she was scared.

Unlike the power that Pan had felt from Noca when he was on his journey, Pan felt as if everyone else could feel this. It was unfortunate that Bra couldn't sense energy, as she didn't seem to be phased by anything. Pan's gaze didn't turn from the window as she knew that there was something out there…something coming…something big…

Meanwhile in West City there was a Saiyan training inside his gravity room, but he didn't seem to be worried about the power level that he could feel. Whilst he was concerned that a power was coming to the Earth, he didn't feel any threatening energy. He had felt this once before though. He knew that he had felt this energy before although it was about a year ago now.

"_**It is familiar…maybe I should check it out?"**_

Whilst he was considering it, he decided that if it were threatening, it would surely come for him. So he was going to wait.

Back at the school, Pan was eagerly waiting for the bell to sound to signal the end of the lesson. She really wanted the school day to end quickly so that she could go and check what that power was.

She turned to look at the rest of the people in the classroom and assumed that she could surely just sneak off at the end of the lesson and no one would notice, but unfortunately she couldn't just leave Bra. The blue-haired girl would want to accompany her friend, but she would surely slow Pan down.

It was a difficult decision to make, but once the bell sounded Pan pretty much rushed out of the classroom and sort of ignored Bra's calls for her to stop.

Eventually, Bra managed to catch up with Pan as she walked out of the school and stood looking up to the sky.

**Bra: Hey…Pan…what's wrong? Why did you rush out?**

Bra seemed to be out of breath and very annoyed with Pan's ignorance, but she was still concerned about what had shocked her.

**Pan: I can feel an energy…but…for some reason…I'm scared of it**

Pan turned to face her friend and Bra noticed the concerned look on her face.

**Bra: Well, if you can feel it then I'm sure my Dad can…**

**Pan: I hope so…if it is something big, then I really hope someone else will check it out…**

**Bra: Can't you sense for my Dad's energy? Try and see where he is**

Pan nodded to her friend and then tried to find where Vegeta was, but as usual she noticed that the proud Saiyan Prince was still inside his gravity room. It helped put Pan's mind at ease a little, but as she felt the energy getting so much closer, she didn't think she could wait around for it now.

Pan turned to face Bra and gave her a sympathetic look.

**Bra: No, Pan you can't go after it!**

**Pan: Look…I'm sorry…I have to find out what it is**

Pan turned away from Bra, powered up and then darted off towards the area that the energy seemed to be headed towards. That was when someone else seemed to change his mind.

Vegeta could feel Pan's energy leave Bra's and it was headed towards the new power level.

**Vegeta: Damn it Pan! Why did you have to leave?! I can't let you check this out alone**

Vegeta turned off the gravity machine, grabbed a new armour and then rushed off towards the energy. He would need to make sure that everything was safe enough. He couldn't let Pan get herself in any sort of trouble.

Up in the skies of the planet, something had just pushed into the atmosphere and was firing towards the ground. The ship was starting to slow down and move into a position that was suitable for landing.

Tenura's computer started to sound and was letting him know that the landing process had started. This drew the alien's attention as he looked outside the window down at the ground.

**Tenura: I didn't think I'd have to see this pathetic planet again…but this time, I will not fail!**

Just as the ship was touching down on the dirt, Pan had arrived at the location and saw that it was a small spaceship that was touching down. She had to say that she hadn't seen a spaceship looking like that, except in films and on television. It was very Sci-fi and it only amped up the fear that she felt.

She made sure to stay back away from the ship just in case that being inside was dangerous. She hid behind and huge rock and looked towards the ship. She eagerly waited to see what emerged from the machine. Her imagination was running wild, expecting to see some green alien with tentacles, but it was highly likely that this alien would appear similar to Saiyans. Hell, this being may even be a Saiyan. She would only find out if she waited.

The cockpit of the ship slowly started to slide open and the seat began to rise up out. As that happened, a small ladder dropped from the side, towards the ground. Pan could only see the spaceship from behind, so she could only see a glimpse of the being's spiky black hair, with its red highlights.

She was starting to believe that it wasn't a Saiyan, but she soon started to believe that it could be when she noticed that the armour he was wearing strongly resembled a Saiyan's armour. Her eyebrow rose as she was contemplating who else would wear armour like that. She knew that people from Freeza's army had also worn armour like that, but after all this time, it was unlikely that another ally of Freeza's would appear.

The being soon dropped to the ground and turned to look around the location. That was when Pan finally got the clearer view that she needed to try and confirm her concerns.

She could see that the being did have some strange spiky black hair. It was all spiking up, but a little bit of it was going in the opposite direction from the majority. Pan could see that the being's face was very pale, but he appeared to have red marks down his face in some sort of pattern. From that distance they looked like some sort of tattoos.

She was really confused about who this being was, but he had a sort of demon personality about him. That was very apparent when she could see the red in his eyes.

**Tenura: I can't sense him…hm…that's strange, but…I can sense something**

Pan turned completely behind the rock and gasped, believing that the being had found her. She was really worried, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She was about to power up and charge around the rock, but was stopped when she felt a familiar energy join the location.

It was Vegeta. Pan turned to look around the rock once more and saw that Vegeta was hovering high above and the alien was looking up at him.

Vegeta slowly descended and stood directly in front of the alien.

**Vegeta: What are you doing here? This planet doesn't need any more aliens visiting**

Vegeta was making sure that he appeared really tough by keeping his power noticeable and standing straight with his arms crossed.

**Tenura: Hehe. I didn't think you would remember me. I'm quite thrilled that you came to find me. I had a reason for coming here, but if you're going to come here then I have no choice, but to end your life…at least then I can say I was provoked**

The alien had a wide smile on his face and was prepared to attack.

**Vegeta: What do you mean?! Who are you?!**

**Tenura: That's a pity…I would tell you, but I'd rather you figure it out yourself, but you'll have plenty of time in the afterlife**

Vegeta clenched his fist and raised his power level to a defensive level and waited for this being to make his move.

**Tenura: Before we do fight though…I will tell you…my name is Tenura…I'm from the planet Vosa**

Vegeta cocked his head slightly as he saw familiarity in the name of that planet, but he couldn't quite put the name to an image of the planet. The Saiyan prince had been to many planets after all.

Vegeta had been distracted by Tenura, so the being took his chance and phased behind Vegeta only to swing his leg into the prince's ribs and watched the Saiyan drop to the side. He quickly twisted round to try and get back at Tenura, but wasn't given time as the Vosan charged towards him and kneed him in the stomach and pushed his fist up into the Saiyan's face as he bent over.

Vegeta stumbled back, but as Tenura charged towards him the Saiyan Prince phased to the side a few inches and the Vosan missed his target. Vegeta quickly moved into action and swiped his arm into the back of Tenura's neck. The alien warrior dropped forward and as he did, Vegeta phased out and reappeared above the alien and drilled his foot into his back.

Tenura slammed into the ground, but quickly moved again. He shot up to his feet and watched as Vegeta shot towards him once more and the two clashed, creating a strong shock wave in the process.

**Tenura: So the prince of Saiyans is still strong…**

Vegeta just grunted a response. He was surprised by how this fighter was able to keep up with him.

"_**It's strange…as far as I remember the Vosans weren't a warrior race, but he seems to be very skilled"**_ Vegeta's concerns wandered around his mind, but he didn't let them take over.

The clash was broken apart when Tenura backed off and phased behind Vegeta and punched him in his lower back, sending a sharp pain right up Vegeta's spine. The Saiyan Prince moaned in pain and attempted to swing his arm round into Tenura, but as he turned, the Vosan ducked and jabbed a few punches into Vegeta's stomach.

The prince couldn't do anything, but stumbled back once more. He forgot to leave up a guard however and that was a mistake as Tenura phased once more and swiped a kick into the face of the older warrior. Vegeta was knocked off of his feet and sailed into a large rock.

Tenura landed and looked towards the crumbled rock that Vegeta was now lying amongst and he smirked to himself.

**Tenura: You see Vegeta, I've had many reasons to get more powerful…I just never believed that I'd have my chance at revenge…**

Vegeta slowly pushed up out of the rock and started to cough as dust from the rock had made its way into his lungs. That wasn't all, he could also taste blood on his upper lip. He lifted a gloved hand to his nose and wiped. When he inspected the glove he saw the red…that angered him.

"_**How dare he make me, the Prince of All Saiyans, bleed! He'll pay for that!"**_

Vegeta stood and changed his appearance in a split second as he advanced to a Super Saiyan.

**Tenura: Ah, the Super Saiyan…I see you can become one…that won't make a difference**

The Vosan's eyes flashed red and then he shot towards Vegeta, giving the Prince no time to react as he spun in the air and landed a crucial kick into the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta stumbled once more, clutching his chest.

He was being beaten, but he wouldn't go down easy. He jumped into the air to avoid another hit, but didn't see the next attack coming. Tenura simply shot up towards Vegeta and this gave the Saiyan a chance.

He pulled his arms back and fired a powerful Ki wave at his opponent. The wave flashed a very bright purple and sailed towards Tenura. His eyes widened as the blast smashed into his face. Vegeta kept control of the wave and continued to let the power flow, until he could feel a lot of pressure on the opposite side. Suddenly, there was a flash and a red Ki ball engulfed the wave and advanced towards Vegeta.

The prince of Saiyans gasped as the ball cancelled out his wave and crashed into him with a mighty explosion. His body was flung from the air and he crashed into the hard ground and slid across until he came to a stop against a large rock.

Tenura slowly began to descend and started to walk towards Vegeta. He took a hold of the Saiyan by his armour and held his hand to Vegeta's face.

**Tenura: Now…you die…and you'll remember…this is for my family**

* * *

Meanwhile, a big training session was still taking place up in Other World.

Goku had just pulled up into the air and was prepared for an oncoming barrage of hits from Noca. The young Saiyan stopped in front of Goku and unleashed his powerful punches. Goku blocked them all, but they were still strong.

Noca then phased out and swung his leg through the air landing a kick in the side of Goku's face. The experienced Saiyan dropped out of the sky and was rapidly approaching the ground. He managed to balance himself out quickly and looked up in time to see Noca dropping down with his foot aimed first.

Goku managed to stick his right arm up to block the kick and used his left hand to grab onto his leg and started to swing the teenager around in a circle. When he let go, Noca sailed towards a mountain, but composed himself before he crashed into it. The only problem, Goku followed after him. Noca's teacher smashed a fist into his's face and the teen Saiyan crashed right through the mountain, until he emerged in some sort of cave.

He splashed down in some water as Goku entered the cave to carry on his attack. As Goku emerged above the water, he noticed that the water seemed to be rippling, but he couldn't spot where Noca had splashed down.

Underwater, Noca was holding his breath and waiting for an opportune moment to strike. He didn't want to wait too long so that Goku would have time to prepare, but he didn't want to strike too early so that Goku would be expecting it.

Goku, meanwhile, waited above the water with a smirk on his face.

**Goku: Come on up Noca, I'll be prepared for you no matter how long you wait**

Noca silently cursed, but knew he may as well attempt it. He powered up and darted out of the water and was ready to crash into Goku with an attack, but the older Saiyan was right when he said he would be prepared either way.

He easily blocked Noca's punch and phased above Noca and slammed an elbow down on his head. Noca fell back down into the water with a splash, but it was a mere few seconds before he shot up out of the water once more and smashed his fist into Goku's face, grabbed a hold of his arm and then swung him down into the water.

**Noca: It's your turn!**

Goku splashed down and as he did, Noca unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts down at him. They all exploded as they crashed into floor and the walls and started to bring the huge cave down around them.

Noca noticed that he wasn't going to have enough time to get out, but he wasn't going to go down easily. Just as the rocks were about to crash into him, he allowed his power to explode out of him and smashed all of the rocks, giving him the space to move away.

Noca rose away from the crumbling mountain and watched as the entire thing crumbled down. He remembered Goku was in there, but he knew that the martial arts legend would be able to escape easily.

He waited for Goku to emerge and after a few seconds, he did. They floated in the air, facing each other with proud looks on their faces. They knew that their training was tough, but the two of them were really enjoying their fights.

**Goku: Your training is going well and you've really got a grip on Super Saiyan, I'd say with just a little more training then you would have control over the Full Power of a Super Saiyan. You'd find the ascended level really easy to deal with after that.**

Whilst the fight was going on Cilu, Emna and Daisy were all watching intently whilst Elder Kai and Supreme Kai were standing away and had concerned looks on their faces.

**Kibitokai: I didn't think there would be any chance of him returning to the Earth**

**Elder Kai: I know…I was worried at first, but I'm sure Vegeta can handle it…**

**Kibitokai: But he's struggling…I'm not sure if he can last much longer**

**Elder Kai: I hope you're wrong**

The Supreme Kai turned to face the elder with a raised eyebrow and then looked towards the fight again.

**Kibitokai: Shall we tell the others?**

**Elder Kai: No, not yet…there is some serious progression happening, we can't disturb that**

The Supreme Kai nodded to his Elder. He certainly wouldn't argue with him, but he didn't think it was fair keeping something this big from Noca.

**Kibitokai: I wonder what he'll do if he finds out Noca is already dead**

**Elder Kai: Let's hope he leaves**

The two nodded to each other once more and returned their attention to Noca and Goku who had continued their fight once more and were exchanging a lot of powerful blows.

* * *

Getting back to Earth.

Vegeta didn't feel like he was staring into the face of death. He'd done it many times before, but for some reason this didn't feel the same.

**Tenura: You're not worried**

Tenura had his eyebrow raised and he was glaring towards his enemy.

**Vegeta: Maybe if I had a reason to fear you and your intentions**

Vegeta was exerting his confidence despite being in the losing position.

**Tenura: You murdered my entire family! My entire race! I remember staring at the massacre that had taken place before me and I knew I needed to get revenge on you stupid Saiyans!**

Tenura was screaming at Vegeta and was struggling to hold back his urge to kill the Saiyan prince standing right in front of him.

**Vegeta: I have met many alien races in all my time. I've killed many, I don't regret any of it, but that's not me now…I was being ordered by an evil tyrant and had no choice**

**Tenura: I don't care…you killed my family…I'll take everything from you!**

**Vegeta: I'd like to see you try**

Tenura raised an eyebrow as Vegeta phased behind him and wrapped his arm around the alien's neck. Tenura lifted his arms to try and pull Vegeta's arm away, but the Saiyan had powered up some more and began to tighten his grip around the Vosan's neck.

Tenura began to cough as his windpipe was being blocked off and he was beginning to get very frustrated. He tried to swing his leg back and hit Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince moved his legs out of the way and then lifted one of them and swiftly dug his knee into Tenura's lower back.

The alien warrior cried out in pain and tried to break out of the grip even more, but had a very hard time trying to do so.

**Vegeta: Either you aren't angry enough to exact your revenge or you're just too weak**

**Tenura: Uh…how…dare you…I'm going to beat you…**

Vegeta's grip started to tighten even more and as it did, Tenura's power began to rise even more. Vegeta noticed this and knew that given time, Tenura probably would be able to break out. The prince wasn't going to give him time though.

He pulled back his free arm and plunged it into Tenura's back and that earned him another cry of pain.

Pan was still watching everything and was happy that Vegeta had the upper hand and assumed that in time, Vegeta would probably kill him. She didn't really want to see that, but she didn't want to leave just in case Vegeta ended up needing help.

She assumed that moment might come when she saw Tenura's eyes and aura flash red and suddenly she could feel a huge rise in his power level. Vegeta noticed the power rise as well, but was given no time as Tenura's energy exploded out of him and threw the Saiyan Prince away.

Vegeta landed with a thud against a rock and when Tenura heard this, he smirked and lowered his energy. He turned around to face Vegeta and saw that the prince was trying to get to his feet.

The strong opponent started to walk towards the injured Saiyan prince. As he got close, Vegeta had made it to his knees, but was soon held down once more. Tenura had put his foot down on Vegeta's head and held it to the dirt. Vegeta felt humiliated by it all, but he truly couldn't move right now.

Tenura lifted his hand and aimed it towards Vegeta.

**Tenura: I would love to kill you right now…**

Vegeta grunted a response as he tried to move.

**Tenura: But I feel I should finish my mission first…I've already proven I can beat you easily anyway**

Tenura lifted Vegeta into the air by a strong grip on his hair and then sunk his fist deep into Vegeta's gut before letting go of him and kicking him away. Vegeta skated across the ground as Tenura flew up into the air away from the location.

He stopped in the air and looked around.

**Tenura: I need to go back to that Village**

Tenura looked to the South of his current location and then darted in that direction, leaving Vegeta lying unconscious next to the alien spaceship.

Once Tenura was gone, Pan ran out from behind that rock and approached Vegeta. She stopped by his side and frantically tried to shake him awake. The Prince slowly opened his eyes and pushed up onto his knees and looked up into the air.

**Vegeta: Da…damn him…how could he…beat me…**

The Saiyan prince was very disappointed with himself and really wanted to prove himself once more and have a rematch.

**Pan: Vegeta, are you ok?**

Pan would have tried to help him up, but knew Vegeta wouldn't want help.

**Vegeta: Uh…I'm fine…**

**Pan: Did you know him?**

**Vegeta: No, but he seemed to believe that I killed his family**

**Pan: Did you?**

Vegeta looked to her and gave her a serious look before he looked away once more.

**Vegeta: I killed many people whilst working for Frieza, but yes…Nappa, Raditz and I did visit planet Vosa, but…the Vosan's…they couldn't fight**

The prince started to think heavily about how this Vosan had managed to gain so much power.

**Pan: If he's here to get revenge, then why did he suddenly run off?**

**Vegeta: That's the thing…I don't think that he's primarily here to kill me…he said something about finishing a mission first…meaning he has a different reason for being here and being able to face me is just a bonus**

Pan looked at Vegeta with a confused look. She really didn't understand any of it, but what she did know was that this Tenura was very strong and he seemed to mean business. He wasn't going to take it easy on any of them.

Pan tracked his energy and realised he had made his way towards the Southern Range mountains.

**Pan: Why would he go down South…we need to follow him!**

**Vegeta: No!**

Pan walked forward to attempt to fly off, but Vegeta stuck his arm in front of her and stopped her from going any further.

**Vegeta: He's too strong…I say we wait for him to come to us**

**Pan: But he might kill someone else…**

**Vegeta: I don't think he will**

**Pan: Why's that?**

Vegeta looked down to her, but wasn't sure that he should tell her what he was thinking. Based on the direction he was headed, Vegeta assumed that he knew exactly why the fighter was here. He just knew that Pan probably wouldn't take the news well.

**Vegeta: I think I know why he's here. I know he won't be successful and when he figures it out, he'll come right back to us**

**Pan: How do you know?**

**Vegeta: Just an assumption. No more questions though. Let's head to the Compound and wait for him to get back to us**

Pan nodded and then the two of them took off together and headed back to West City.

Whatever Tenura wanted, they would surely find out soon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if so, don't forget to leave a review.

Next Time…_Chapter 7: Searching for the Dead_


	7. Chapter 7: Searching for the Dead

DBAGs! New Chapter. Read. Enjoy. REVIEW.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Searching for the Dead**_

Down in the Southern Region, Tenura was flying over the mountains and he seemed to remember exactly where he needed to go. It had only been a year ago and even though it was a strange planet to him, it was still easy to remember where he had to go.

"_**Everything is so dull here…I don't see why I'm not allowed to reduce this whole planet to rubble,"**_ Tenura's thoughts were all he had for comfort throughout most of his life. He was always sent out on missions alone.

He had questioned his allegiance with his Masters many times, but never had the guts to say any of his concerns out loud. He knew that his Masters were far too powerful for him.

It didn't take long for Tenura to spot where he needed to go. It looked just like it did when he visited last time. He dropped down outside and looked up at the sign and scoffed.

The Kayu Village, the place where his mission had gone wrong, supposedly. He slowly made his way through the small village and knew that he had to look for the same house that he had destroyed. Surely there would still be rubble, or maybe they rebuilt it. Either way, it would still look different.

All the people were giving him strange look due to his alien look. His hair, skin and clothing were dead giveaways that he wasn't from around there. As Tenura made his way around the Village Square and approached the rubble of what was Emna's and Noca's home. He stood in front of it and stared down, until he was disturbed by a voice.

"**Did you know them?"**

Tenura turned to the left to see an elderly man standing there looking up at him.

**Tenura: What do you want old man**

Tenura was being threatening, but the old man wasn't going to back down. He wasn't scared.

"**Did you know the two who used to live here?" **The man asked again.

**Tenura: You might say that…but what I really want to know is where the Saiyan boy is?**

"**Saiyan?"**

Tenura's patience wasn't something to be played with. He stuck his arm out and picked the elderly man up by his throat. The men in the village all started to close in on the alien as he was causing their village elder harm.

**Tenura: Don't play dumb with me…and I wouldn't think about attacking me if you want to live…Old man, tell them to stand down or there will be a massacre!**

The elder nodded to the people and the men cautiously backed away. Tenura let go of the elder and dropped him to the ground. He then stood over the weak old man and glared down at him.

**Tenura: Tell me…where did the Saiyan boy go?**

**Elder Sala: Noca? He left…about a year ago…I…I don't know where he went…**

Tenura could sense the hesitation in the elder's voice as he told him this. He was either protecting Noca, or he was lying about him being alive.

**Tenura: Are you telling me that when I killed the hybrid whore I forgot to destroy an insignificant boy?**

**Elder Sala: He must be significant if you have returned…**

Tenura glared at the elder and was about to crush him, but realised that he would be helpful.

**Tenura: Don't test me you old fool!**

**Elder Sala: He…he was away the day…the day she died…**

**Tenura: Damn it…he did live**

Tenura growled in anger and shot up into the air whilst shouting.

**Tenura: I'LL FIND THAT BASTARD AND I'LL DESTROY HIM!**

The people in the village looked up after the alien and they were all worried about what would happen to one of their former villagers. The older people remembered how helpful he had been and they were scared for him.

"**Elder…will Noca be safe?"**

**Elder Sala: I don't know…if he fulfilled his mother's promise and he became stronger…then…then I hope he will be…**

"**He will be!"**

The adults turned to where the voice had come from and they spotted a girl about Noca's age.

**Elder Sala: Jessica?**

**Jessica: I think he'll be ok…I saw his determination, plus…plus I gave him a good luck charm**

**Elder Sala: He'll need more than luck, but yes…his determination will surely help him…**

They all followed the line of energy that Tenura had left in the air as he had shot high into the air.

Speaking of which…

Tenura stopped as high as he could possible go and looked down on the huge amount of the planet that he could see.

**Tenura: I'll find the weakest Saiyan power level and then I'll find him!**

Tenura narrowed his senses and located multiple Saiyans.

**Tenura: Darn! I didn't know that there were so many of the hybrids...three in the west…two are very strong…one is Vegeta…the weakest is a girl. The East…three…two male…those are the strongest over there…the weakest is a girl again…It must be one of those males!**

Tenura powered up and fired off towards the East.

To be specific, he was headed towards East City as he could sense Goten and Trunks as they were out shopping with their girlfriends, but would they be ready for the arrival of this threat.

* * *

**Goten: I don't know Valese! Just pick one, please!**

**Valese: I wanna get the right one!**

**Goten: Why don't you ask Marron then? I'm no help!**

**Trunks: Goten, we're never helpful, but they don't care…as long as we're miserable**

SMACK!

Trunks' blonde girlfriend seemed to come from nowhere and slapped him around the face.

**Marron: How dare you?! We make you miserable?!**

**Trunks: Ow…I…uh no…that's not what I meant…**

**Valese: What did you mean then Trunks?**

They had backed the half-Saiyan into the corner and he had no response, but he knew that silence would only make things worse.

**Trunks: Hehe…uh…well…uh…Goten?**

**Goten: Nope…not getting my help this time**

**Trunks: Gee thanks a lot…huh? What's that?!**

Goten's eyes went wide as he also noticed something and turned to face the same direction in the sky that Trunks was looking to.

**Marron: Oh no! You are not getting out of it that easily!**

The blonde was ignored as Goten and Trunks were still focussed on the energy they could feel.

**Goten: I feel it too Trunks!**

**Valese: What is it?**

The brunette actually believed there was something wrong, but Marron didn't.

**Marron: Oh, you don't believe them do you?!**

**Trunks: Marron…Valese…you two better get out of here as fast as you can**

**Marron: Trunks?**

Trunks and Goten turned to their girlfriends at the same time and had very serious expressions on their faces.

**Both: GO!**

They turned back to the sky and transformed into Super Saiyans simultaneously. Marron and Valese both knew the seriousness if they had to go Super Saiyan and they ran somewhere safe. Goten and Trunks glared up at the figure that was rapidly approaching their location and they were not sure about whether or not they were actually prepared for this.

Tenura landed down on the ground very quickly and cause a lot of cracks to appear around him. He looked very angry, but seeing Goten and Trunks didn't do anything to calm him.

**Tenura: Huh? What the hell?! I find two Saiyans, but neither of them are the one I'm looking for!**

**Goten: Well who are you looking for?**

**Trunks: Yeah, maybe we can help you find him…does he happen to be in Other World? We'd be happy to send you there!**

**Goten: Hey that's a good one**

**Trunks: Thanks, I've been working on it**

**Tenura: SHUT IT!**

Tenura darted from the spot and smashed his fist right into Trunks' face as the Saiyan lifted off of his feet and went flying through a shop window.

**Goten: TRUNKS!**

Goten glared at Tenura and powered up before running for the alien, but his opponent phased out very quickly and moved behind Goten to unleash a chop to the back of his neck. It was so strong, that it threw Goten face first into the ground. Tenura then place his foot on Goten's head and was about to push down.

That was until Trunks fired a Ki blast from the shop window and it knocked Tenura off guard and he flew across the street and crashed into a car. Trunks jumped over to Goten and helped his lifelong best-friend up to his feet. The two of them nodded at each other before powering up some more and darted towards Tenura at the same time.

The Vosan smirked as he saw them coming and phased out. The two Saiyans had already swung their punches and their fists crashed into the front of the car and propelled it across the street some more.

They turned to see Tenura firing in again and he punched Goten in the face before swinging around and plunging his foot into Trunks' gut. Goten had lifted off his feet and flew through a wall whilst Trunks dropped to the ground clutching his stomach.

Tenura then flipped back away to wait for them.

"_**I know I should be doing my mission, but I want them to give up before I ask them where the boy is,"**_ Tenura planned out in his head.

Trunks slowly got back to his feet whilst Goten stumbled out of the wall and made his way to his friend's side.

**Goten: Maybe we should've been training some more**

**Trunks: Yeah…maybe…**

**Goten: What shall we do smart guy?**

**Trunks: We'll definitely have to work together**

The two nodded and phased out at the same time. Tenura raised an eyebrow as the two of them disappeared and planned something.

Suddenly Goten phased in a few feet in front of Tenura and attempted to punch. Tenura stuck a block up, but this was what they wanted to happen as Trunks phased in and Tenura's side and swung a kick into the Vosan's gut. As he bent over, Goten carried on forward and sent a strong uppercut into Tenura's chin and lifted him into the air.

Goten then grabbed onto his leg and threw him high into the air.

**Goten: Go Trunks!**

Trunks threw both of his arms up into the air and then pulled back to prepare to unleash his attack. He built up the Ki above his head and then threw the energy blast towards the Vosan warrior.

The Vosan managed to regain composure in time to see the attack coming. He stopped right in front of it and thrust his hand forward towards it. The energy he put into his arm allowed the attack to alter its direction and it then soared towards Trunks and Goten.

The two of them looked at it in shock and then darted in opposite directions to avoid it. They then looked back at the attack as it crashed into the ground and exploded. Their visions were impaired by the flying rock and they were unable to see Tenura's next move as he phased behind Trunks and punched him in the back of the head, grabbed a hold of his shirt and then lifted him up into the air before thrusting his body down into the ground.

Goten heard the smash and then a small cry of pain from Trunks and looked back to see Tenura standing over his friend. Trunks wasn't moving.

**Goten: NO TRUNKS!**

Goten shot towards Tenura instantly and unleashed a barrage of punches.

**Goten: You'll pay for that, you Bastard!**

Tenura smirked in pleasure as he easily swatted away all of the punches with ease. Goten was beginning to get very frustrated. He dropped back and pulled his arms to his side.

**Goten: KAMEHAME…HAA!**

He unleashed to signature move and the blue wave completely engulfed Tenura and exploded sending his body flying back through a huge building. Goten let the energy dissipate and he approached Trunks' body. His hair was still gold, meaning that he wasn't completely unconscious yet. He still had enough control to remain a Super Saiyan so they still had a chance. He hoped.

He helped his friend up as Trunks groaned.

**Trunks: Can't believe you're lasting longer**

**Goten: Don't worry, we're both gonna survive this **

"**NO ONE WILL SURVIVE THIS!"**

They turned to the building and saw a huge red light forming in front of it. They then saw Tenura emerge from behind it.

**Tenura: I will beat all of you Saiyans, but first…where is the boy known as Noca?!**

Both the Saiyan's looked to each other with a little shock and then glared towards Tenura.

**Goten: Why does that matter?**

**Tenura: Just tell me and maybe I'll spare the humans**

**Trunks: Even if you made that promise, what tells us that you'll honour it?**

**Tenura: My master…he has only ordered me to find the boy and kill anyone who gets in my way…so far…only Saiyans have got in my way**

**Trunks: Why do you want Noca?!**

**Tenura: I need to finish my job…I need to kill him**

Both of the looked to each other in surprise as they already knew something that Tenura had not yet found out. He needed to do something…that was already done.

**Goten: Maybe we should trust him about killing the people**

**Trunks: What?! Why?**

**Goten: Because if he's here to kill Noca…he could have destroyed the planet…seeing that he hasn't means that he really obeys what his master says**

**Trunks: Maybe…**

Tenura was growing restless.

**Tenura: I don't think you have the time to talk! Now tell me…WHERE IS HE?!**

Trunks smirked and looked up to the Vosan.

**Trunks: He's dead!**

**Tenura: What?! Don't lie and then expect me to just leave**

**Goten: He's telling the truth**

**Tenura: So I did kill him…**

**Goten: You? No…he died a few months ago at the tournament**

Tenura growled in anger.

"_**I come here to finish something that my master told me I had failed to do…and someone else has already done it. Wait a minute…I left the Sanctuary a few months ago…he was still alive then…I can tell them that I did it."**_

Tenura then smirked to himself before glaring down at the Saiyans as he dissipated his energy blast.

**Tenura: I won't kill you…yet…I have unfinished business with Vegeta. I'll kill him…and then the rest of you Saiyans…I want to get the strongest out of the way first**

Trunks and Goten glared up at Tenura as he turned around and was about to fly away. Suddenly, Goten and Trunks both phased out and appeared in front of him.

**Trunks: You have business with my father…you have business with me**

**Goten: Yeah, and my Brother is the strongest person on this planet and I will always back him up!**

Tenura looked at the two of them and was about to blast them both away until they stopped him by simultaneously punching him away. Tenura soared back down towards the ground.

**Goten: Let's make this fair on us**

**Trunks: You aren't suggesting what I think you are?**

**Goten: Of course I am**

The two of them smirked and raised their power as high as it would go, but made sure to keep level with each other.

**Trunks: It's been a very long time…**

**Goten: Yes it has**

They dropped to the ground an even distance away from each other and prepared.

Tenura stood up just to see the two Saiyans move in unison as they uttered the same phrase.

"**FU…SION…HA!"**

There was a blinding light that followed and once it died down there was a new fighter revealed standing there.

**Tenura: Uh…who are you? Where are those fools?**

**Gotenks: We're right here…and we prefer to be called fool…we are one person after all!**

**Tenura: What?**

**Gotenks: Hm…let's take this to Super Saiyan 3**

The fighter bent over and powered up significantly and his hair started to grow a lot in length. It slowly made its way down to his waist and he was soon ready to move to attack.

**Gotenks: SUPER GOTENKS!**

**Tenura: Uh…**

Tenura moved into a defensive stance as Gotenks sprung from his step and rapidly crashed into Tenura sending him flying through the air. This fight was certainly going to take a new turn.

* * *

Meanwhile in Other World…

**Kibitokai: Oh no…this is bad. He knows Noca is dead…and Gotenks has to fight**

**Elder Kai: Why is it so bad…hopefully he'll leave**

**Kibitokai: But he said that he wants to kill the Saiyans…especially Vegeta**

**Elder Kai: Uh…I guess so**

**Kibitokai: Maybe we should let Goku know**

"_**Don't worry Supreme Kai…I can sense everything going on…I want to see how things play out first. Gotenks may have a chance."**_

Goku's voice sounded through both the Kai's heads and they looked towards him in shock to see that he was in a very immense fight with Noca.

**Elder Kai: How can you be talking to us?**

"_**Multi-tasking Elder Kai!"**_

**Kibitokai: Uh…anyway…Goku are you sure about this. You're still alive…I'm sure that you can help a lot**

"_**Yeah, I probably can, but like I said…I wanna see how things play out…plus I'm still training Noca."**_

Both the Kai's turned to each other and then back to the fight before sighing in defeat. They couldn't argue with Goku and come out successful, it never happened. They just decided to let Goku take his time to train Noca whilst keeping a close eye on the fight happening on Earth.

Goku had to admit that talking to the Supreme Kai did distract him a little as he found he was having a bit of a hard time blocking all of Noca's incoming punches. He had to draw his full attention back to the fight, but he was always going to keep some of his senses on what was happening on Earth. He needed to be sure that he waited for the right time.

Noca could see that Goku was slacking a little, but instead of worrying about it, he decided to take a huge advantage and use a few more powerful attacks. He aimed a punch towards Goku's chest, but that was easily blocked. Noca wanted this to happen as he lifted himself into the air, flipped over Goku and punched him in the lower Back.

Goku arched back with the sharp pain and attempted to swing around to punch Noca, but the young Saiyan ducked and sent an uppercut into Goku's chin. The Older Saiyan started to stumble back and Noca took his opportunity to jump up and shot towards him, punching him in the gut in the process.

Goku swiftly fell forward and gripped his stomach, but could sense Noca coming in for another attack. He quickly spun around and threw a Ki blast at the oncoming fighter. It was great timing as the blast crashed into Noca and threw him across the ground.

The young Saiyan slid across the ground before flying into the air and getting his senses back. He looked down to see that Goku had already moved. The teen smirked, as he knew that Goku was coming up behind him. Noca swung around and attempted to replicate Goku's move. He threw a Ki blast, but it just kept going as Goku phased out. The Young Saiyan was shocked and had no idea where Goku was going to come from next.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Noca's neck and he was being held back by his teacher.

**Goku: Never drop your senses…even for a little bit**

Noca swiftly lifted legs up, but instead and aiming them back towards Goku, he flipped forward and flew down, smashing into the floor.

This tactic was useful because after he flipped Goku was the one aimed at the floor. When Noca crashed, Goku was the one to feel the impact. Noca jumped up and back away as Goku stood up with a smirk on his face.

**Goku: We're almost completely even with each other**

**Noca: Almost? I don't know what you're on about, I'm winning**

Goku laughed at Noca's confidence. It was something that only really came out in times of conflict, which just showed it was one of his strongest Saiyan traits.

**Goku: Ok…but now…you were winning**

With that Goku powered up and the gold tint in his hair seemed to get darker and a bit more stuck up.

**Goku: Let's see how you deal with an ascended Super Saiyan…or a Super Saiyan 2**

Noca's eyes were wide with shock, but he brushed it off as he prepared for the fight to get so much tougher.

"_**Wow. I like his confidence and determination. He knows he has to improve and he's willing to do anything. Maybe the time has come…we'll see how Gotenks and the others do first."**_

Noca jumped up and charged towards Goku. He knew that he'd need to get attacking if he wanted to have any sort of chance against a Super Saiyan 2. Maybe Goku was doing it deliberately to push him.

Well that was a given, but would it work…

* * *

Gotenks watched as Tenura was sent flying through a building and came crashing through the other side.

**Gotenks: And the legendary Gotenks hits a home run!**

Meanwhile the civilians of East City had gathered around and were staring in awe at Gotenks' appearance. They were sure that two people were fighting that alien earlier, but right now it was only one man with Long hair.

Amongst the confused faces was Valese's. She had never seen, nor did she even know about, the fusion.

**Valese: Where's my Goten?!**

**Marron: Uh…Valese…that's Goten and Trunks fused in one body**

**Valese: But that's weird…how can we deal with this?**

**Marron: It's only temporary, but it gives them one hell of a power boost**

**Valese: It better be temporary?**

**Marron: Trust me**

**Gotenks: HEY PEOPLE! You may wanna get out of here…things are gonna get rough**

With that, a huge Ki blast shot towards Gotenks and caught him completely off-guard as he was flung away from the people. After witnessing it they all ran off away from the action.

**Tenura: Poor Saiyan…I was leaving and he had to get in my way**

**Gotenks: You were gonna kill Vegeta! He's kinda my father…I don't really get it when I'm one person**

**Tenura: Oh shut up!**

Tenura charged towards Gotenks and kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him along the ground, but as his body skidded across, Tenura followed and dropped down with his knee aimed into Gotenks' stomach. The fused fight coughed up saliva and was winded by the impact.

Tenura jumped off and started to walk away.

**Tenura: I will be back for you**

Gotenks somehow managed to spring back up and glared in Tenura's direction.

**Gotenks: No! You will stay and face my almighty power…plus we don't even know your name!**

**Tenura: I am Tenura…I am from the planet Vosa…anything else you wanna know?**

**Gotenks: Well I'm GoTENks and I will beat TENura in TEN minutes…**

The fused fighter then stopped and started to scratch his head.

**Gotenks: Wow…even I thought that was lame…**

Tenura just sighed and turned to continue walking away.

**Gotenks: HEY! I said no!**

Gotenks threw a Ki attack in Tenura's direction expecting to get a hit, but the alien phased out and moved behind the fused fighter. He was in the ideal position as he powered up a lot and then aimed a brilliant chop to the back of Gotenks' neck and it knocked him back to base form as he fell forward and fell flat on the ground.

**Tenura: Ok…now that's over…I can go find the strongest fighters and take them out…ok…West!**

Tenura looked back at Gotenks as he split into two people once more, but those two people were unconscious and no longer a threat.

As the alien took off and made his way West, Valese and Marron ran over to their boyfriends and dropped to their sides to see if they were ok. Fortunately they were and they were relieved but still worried for the rest of the Saiyans.

Meanwhile, on the way to West City, Tenura was thinking over things he knows.

"_**I don't know what it is, but I feel that the boy may still be alive. I don't know why, but I just feel it. I'll force Vegeta to tell me the truth either way. I will force him and then I will destroy him, without mercy, like he destroyed my family…" **_

Tenura's thoughts helped raise his power level a lot higher as is anger increased. He certainly held a lot of rage towards Vegeta and really hoped he would be able to exact his revenge soon.

"_**NO MERCY!"**_

* * *

So yeah, was it a good chapter? I can only know if you review.

And so that you guys know, I no longer use my NP_DBAG Twitter account. I can't be bothered with maintaining two accounts so I have decided to use my personal account for any Fanfic updates. So if you're interested…follow Nagi_AG15. Completely your choice though.

Next Time…_Chapter 8: Unfortunate Resurrection_


	8. Chapter 8: Unfortunate Resurrection

Hey DBAGs. I haven't got much to say, I am still editing the early stories and the second is very nearly complete. It will most probably be updated later this weak…maybe next week. After that I will move on with editing part 3 as well as trying to continue writing the rest of this series.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Unfortunate Resurrection **_

On the Supreme Kai's planet a big realisation hit Goku and both the Guardians. They all gave each other knowing looks, but Goku didn't want things to end too early.

"_**Please Supreme Kai…I beg you to let me have more time to train him."**_

**Supreme Kai: Goku, you're still alive. You can go down there and help and I'm sure they will be fine. Things will be settled**

The Supreme Kai didn't agree with what Goku was doing right now. There was a huge possibility that if Goku chose to get involved with the fight on Earth, he would end it quickly.

"_**I have faith in Gohan and Vegeta. Please Supreme Kai. Noca needs me with him right now. He can't know what is happening, it will only affect his concentration."**_

The Kai would need to accept that Goku would know what he was doing and should be listened to.

**Supreme Kai: Ok Goku…but only a little more time**

Goku looked to the Kai and nodded in thanks before turning back to face Noca.

**Goku: Sorry about that, apparently something was happening down in the Underworld, but it's sorted**

Obviously a lie, but nevertheless it was a good one. Noca could easily believe it and he did. He had no reason to question Goku, but he really wanted full focus to be on this fight here and now. Goku nodded when he saw Noca's serious expression and the two of them charged each other.

The clash was a powerful one and Noca had trouble trying to hold control after a very strong Goku had hit him. Fighting against a Super Saiyan was hard enough, but a Super Saiyan 2 made things so much more difficult. The weird thing, Noca was really enjoying training with Goku. Even though he was hard on Noca, he certainly had a personality that made you trust anything that he did.

Noca had no reason to worry about his strength when training with Goku.

The Super Saiyan 2 dropped back and invited Noca to charge him. The younger Saiyan powered up and lifted off the ground to charge his teacher. When Noca was within touching distance, Goku phased out, but there was proof that great minds think alike, as Noca had also phased out. It was surprising to the onlookers when both of them had suddenly phased at the same time.

Suddenly there was a loud crash heard in the air and the 5 watching on looked up to see a massive amount of blows being exchanged between the two Saiyans. They were moving so quick, but Noca was having a hard time trying to keep up. Goku was holding back, but his endurance was so much higher when he was a Super Saiyan 2 and that was precisely the reason he became that form for this session.

Noca felt like he had been fighting non-stop for days and for all he knew, he had been. Time didn't pass in Other World, so he didn't know when one day ended and the other began and that just confused the boy so much. Goku had been to Other World a lot of times previously and he knew exactly how things were run up there.

Anyway, back to the fight.

Noca had to drop back and regain some energy before continuing, but was given hardly anytime as Goku came barrelling down to attack once more and Noca was forced to go defensive. The teen threw up his arms to block an incoming punch, but Goku phased next to Noca and punched him in the side of the head.

The young Saiyan dropped away, but was quick to focus his attention on Goku as he glared towards his teacher and charged towards him. Goku moved to the side a little, to let Noca sail past and due to the speed at which he was moving, he did just that.

Noca managed to quickly compose himself and swung around to aim back towards Goku, but the fighter Phased once again. He shouted in annoyance as he saw Goku reappear quite far away from him. He was about to charge after him, but stopped himself and realised that he needed to calm down otherwise he would just end up struggling so much more.

Noca closed his eyes and tried to calm down and as he did he seemed to feel his confidence increase and he really felt that he had a chance now. He opened his eyes and charged towards Goku and as he did the Saiyan phased out once more, but this time Noca phased out less than a second after him.

Goku reappeared somewhere else, but Noca suddenly appeared in front of him. He then phased out again and Noca repeated the same process. This happened a few times as Goku was testing to see if Noca's concentration and control of the situation still remained as time moved on. It seemed that it did, until Goku phased somewhere and Noca didn't reappear in front of him.

The older Saiyan sighed in relief, but he wasn't given long.

**Noca: Behind you**

Goku turned and Noca plunged a fist into the experienced Saiyan's stomach. Goku bent over, but quickly swung his fist up into Noca's face and knocked the teen back. He then unleashed a barrage of punched into the boy's stomach. Noca didn't have enough time to block so he could do nothing, but let Goku hit. He was far too quick for him right now.

It was when Goku pulled back for a stronger punch that Noca realised he only had a second to make a big decision, but it needed to be one that paid off. He closed his eyes and swiftly moved a hand forward and felt a huge amount of relief when he felt Goku's fist connect with it.

Goku was shocked that Noca had moved that quickly to block the attack and smirked in approval. Noca opened his eyes, let go of Goku's fist and then swung around, landing a foot in Goku's face. The older Saiyan fell away, but tried to get right back at Noca by aiming a strong fist, Noca did the same and both fist connected with each other. The impact caused the mother of all shockwaves to emanate and the entire planet shook violently.

But the two Saiyans were unaffected and continued to glare at each other, until small smirks formed on their faces.

**Goku: Good…**

**Noca: Thank you**

The two pulled away once more, but only a mere couple of inches before attempting to attack again. Noca aimed his right fist towards Goku's head, but the older Saiyan moved it to the left slightly to avoid and then attempted to kick with his left leg, but the boy managed to stick his left arm up and push the leg away. He then pulled his right fist back and sent it towards Goku's head once more.

Goku arched his back to avoid, but Noca then pulled his left arm back and punched Goku in his unguarded stomach. The experienced warrior bent forward a little, but instead of completely folding he kicked up with his leg once more a landed a crushing blow to Noca's ribs. The teen pulled away as the hit had been very strong. Noca looked up and glared at Goku before charging towards him and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that Goku really struggled to avoid or block. But he was successful in avoiding being hit. He dropped away as Noca went in with a big punch. He grabbed the arm and pulled Noca towards him, lifting his leg in the process and plunging it into Noca's gut.

The young Saiyan coughed up saliva, but he flipped up into the air and took advantage of Goku still holding on to his arm and pulled the older Saiyan towards him and landed a punch on Goku's cheek. The hit caused Goku to let go, but as he did, Noca stuck his arm out and grabbed on to Goku's arm and then flew up high with the Saiyan.

When he finally got high enough he pulled Goku towards him, punched him in the gut and let go at the same time watching Goku's body shoot down away from him.

He then proceeded with the second step.

**Noca: KAME…HAME…**

Noca didn't power it up too much, but enough to push Goku.

**Noca: HAA!**

He unleashed the wave as it fired down towards Goku and the teacher had hardly any time to react as the blast crashed into his body and pushed it towards the ground very rapidly. It smashed into the ground causing a crater in the process and exploded, clouding everyone's vision.

Noca's family were watching on in shock that the boy had managed to do that to Super Saiyan 2 Goku, but that was until Goku flew out of the cloud and aimed his fist towards Noca. He had deliberately made it easy because he wanted to see how Noca would deal with the strength of the impact. As he got within 20 feet of Noca, Goku powered up and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

Noca's eyes widened in fear as the punch coming right for him started to look more like a battle ending attack. Noca was frozen and didn't know how to react to the incoming hit, but he ran out of time and had to do the simple thing. He stuck a hand up and aimed to catch the fist. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

When it came, the shock wave record was broken and the entire planet shook once more. A few mountains had started to severely crumble and the five people on the ground were blown away by the sheer force.

Goku was the one with wide eyes now as he waited for Noca to open his.

When the boy slowly opened his eyes he saw that he had caught Goku's fist and was still in the same position. He looked down and around and saw what the shock wave had done. He then looked back to Goku and an awkward smile formed.

**Noca: Did I do the right thing?**

**Goku: You sure did. You showed that you would stand up to the strongest danger and you also managed to catch a Super Saiyan 3 fist without flinching**

Noca didn't have anything to follow up with. He just backed away from Goku and dropped to the ground. The older Saiyan followed and descended with him.

**Goku: Now that you know you could do that to a Super Saiyan 3, I want you to fight me with all you've got, but I will return to Super Saiyan 2. I want to see us on even terms**

Noca nodded and then shook his head to get back in the zone. They were about to give it another go, but what was going on down on Earth?

* * *

Tenura was making his way through the air towards West City, but in that very City, Gohan was standing in the Capsule Corp. tower and could sense the powerful energy that had fought in East City headed his way. He ran to the toilets and changed into his orange fighting Gi and waited for that power to arrive at the location.

Meanwhile, two other Saiyans had stopped whilst on the way to West City to sense the fight happening in East City.

**Pan: Oh my god! Goten and Trunks were beaten**

**Vegeta: Uh…they went Super Saiyan 3 as Gotenks as well…**

**Pan: Wait a minute**

Pan closed her eyes and used her senses to find Tenura and realised that he was headed towards West City.

**Pan: No…that thing is headed to West City! We gotta help my father!**

She powered up and was about to rush off to help out in anyway that she could.

**Vegeta: Pan wait!**

Vegeta grabbed onto her arm and held her back. He gave her a serious look and she calmed down.

**Vegeta: Goten and Trunks will need help…go to them, I'll help Gohan ok?**

**Pan: Uh…but…oh fine! But you better make sure he's ok**

**Vegeta: Don't worry…I'll help him as much as I can**

Vegeta turned away and darted towards West City. Another reason he wanted to help was to ensure that no damage happened to the City that he had settled down in. His family lived there and he didn't want their home to be destroyed.

Pan looked on as Vegeta vanished into the distance and she silently wished that he and her father would be ok against the Vosan. She then turned the other way and looked towards East City.

**Pan: Goten and Trunks need me!**

She powered up and shot towards their location. She needed to make sure they would be ok.

So two Saiyan were down injured. One was on their way to help her whilst the other two were about to start fighting in West City. That was 5 out of 6 Saiyans that were helpful right now.

**Bra: It sucks being me!**

Bra was still stuck as school. Sure she could've left and looked for Pan, but what help would she be. In all fairness it would be dangerous if they had to worry about her in a battlefield. She sort of wished she had been a fighter, but that life wasn't for her. Bra was just happy being Bra.

Gohan was eagerly awaiting the arrival of this new threat, but not for good reason. He knew that he would need to give it his all to ensure that he could help beat a fighter that had beaten Vegeta and Gotenks. He was worried that things wouldn't be very good, but he had to give it a go nonetheless.

He stepped outside of the Capsule Corp. tower and watched as the fighter landed in front of the building and slowly approached Gohan.

**Tenura: So you are the strongest fighter on this planet**

"_**Hm, he looks strange. He has an armour that resembles a Saiyan, but he looks nothing like us."**_Gohan thought as he examined the fighter.

**Tenura: You don't seem so great**

Gohan smirked and then without warning, Tenura could feel Gohan's energy rocket to an unbelievable level. He had no idea, but what surprised him was that Gohan didn't become a Super Saiyan.

**Tenura: You didn't change, but you seem so much stronger**

Gohan didn't say a thing. He only glared at Tenura.

**Tenura: I'm Tenura by the way, what's your name?**

**Gohan: I'm Gohan, you met my brother earlier…you beat him, but you won't beat me**

**Tenura: So sure of yourself huh?**

Tenura started to chuckle confidently, but Gohan had met enough overconfident villains in the past.

**Gohan: Well when you cross my family, there's no limit to what I can do**

**Tenura: Prove it**

Tenura sprung from his spot and crashed a fist into Gohan's face. The Saiyan was flung towards the tower, but managed to stop himself.

**Gohan: Ok, just wanted to see how much power you're using. At least you're holding back too**

**Tenura: Wait…you're holding back?!**

Tenura yelled out in anger and then shot towards Gohan again, but the Saiyan blocked an incoming punch. He could tell that Tenura was still holding back in an attempt to trick all of Gohan's energy out, but the experienced fighter knew very well no to fall for that and he would keep his guard up whilst holding back the right amount of energy for later in the fight.

Gohan jumped up into the air and landed behind Tenura before swinging his arm around and knocking Tenura away. He phased to the position that Tenura would end up in and then kicked him up into the air. He shots up after him and began to unleash and strong barrage of punches before throwing one very strong punch into the alien's back. He watched as the punch sent him higher than the tower and then shot up above Tenura's soaring body and hammered it back down to the ground.

Gohan's fists crash into Tenura and the alien warrior tumbles through the air, down to the ground. He lands with a crash as Gohan descends back to the ground.

**Gohan: How great am I now?**

Tenura slowly pushed himself up and seemed to look very weak. Gohan smirked as he saw that Tenura looked genuinely weakened, but he wasn't going to relax too soon.

**Tenura: You have really impressed me…but…**

Gohan narrowed his vision, but was caught off guard as Tenura swiftly threw up an arm and fired a Ki blast towards the adult Saiyan. The energy ball crashed into Gohan's chest, exploded and sent him flying towards a building.

The Saiyan's body bounced along the floor and that managed to slow him down so that he didn't crash into the building, but that didn't make a difference as when Gohan looked up, Tenura was flying right for him and kneed the Saiyan in the face sending his body through the building anyway.

**Tenura: I'm the great one**

Tenura held his hand up and a large amount of red Ki energy began to surround it, but it was a failed attempt as Gohan shot out of the building and landed a fist right in the Vosan's face and knocked him flying away.

The Saiyan was surprised that he was as strong as his previous fights had shown, but he wasn't proving to be a problem for Gohan at the moment. The Vosan soon regained his control and flew back over to Gohan. He stopped in the air in front of the Saiyan and glared at him.

**Tenura: You are a strong one**

Gohan nodded once and then phased out, but left little time for Tenura to prepare for anything as he reappeared above Tenura and kicked him down to the ground. Tenura shot down and crashed into the concrete, but was quick to shoot up into the sky again. He was firing right towards Gohan and intended to land a strong hit. Gohan caught his fist and pulled the alien's arm away and punched him in the chest.

Tenura dropped back and placed a hand on his chest before powering up and darting towards Gohan and shot a barrage of punches. Gohan found that he had to move very quickly to avoid the punches that were coming in. He had to arch his back and then suddenly bend forwards to avoid the next punch, but then he'd have to turn slightly to avoid another punch. Tenura was quick; he'd give him that.

The only problem was, Tenura didn't take failing too well. He seemed to hate struggling in a fight. It seemed as if he really wanted to prove himself in battle, but he just never seemed to do enough to be proud of himself. Or at least make his master proud of him.

Tenura pulled away angrily and yelled out as he fired a barrage of red Ki blasts. There was no concentration in the attack however and a lot of the blasts would soar right past Gohan. The Saiyan wasn't fazed by the oncoming blasts as he could see that they were only out of anger and wouldn't be strong enough to cause much harm.

He was obviously right as the only ones that came in too close to him were lazily swatted away like they were flies. This only served to anger Tenura so much more. He yelled out once more and raised his arms into the air and formed a bigger Ki ball and then threw his arms down as the blast moved towards Gohan.

It was a slow attack though and Gohan had plenty of time to sense how much power was in the attack. As it came within inches he threw a fist up into it and the ball exploded, but it wasn't a damaging explosion.

As the smoke from the attack cleared, Tenura was in the same position with his fists clenched by his side, his teeth gritted and his red aura shining and shaking. Gohan knew that the fighter was only getting stronger, but he knew it was an uncontrolled strength and would be his downfall.

* * *

**Supreme Kai: Gohan's certainly got it under control right now**

**Elder Kai: Of course he has! I gave him that power!**

The Supreme Kai sighed as he returned his attention to the fight happening down on Earth. He seemed to be disinterested by Goku's training now and thought his attention was better suited to the happenings on Earth.

* * *

Tenura fired towards Gohan once more and started to throw more sloppy punches. They were all simply avoided by the Saiyan who was beginning to get bored of the fight and thought he should try and end it soon enough.

Gohan backed away from an oncoming punch and phased away before flying in from Tenura's right and landed and fist to the side of his face as the alien shot to the left. Gohan then rapidly followed after Tenura's body and then kicked him up further into the air. The Saiyan watched as Tenura soared higher before he phased up to the position Tenura was headed for. He grabbed onto Tenura's arm as he got to the air and held the Vosan in front of him before plunging his fist into his gut.

Tenura coughed up saliva and Gohan let go to watch his body drop, but rather than letting him drop the whole way he dropped rapidly and drilled a very hard kick into the pale skinned alien and watched his body fire towards the ground and crash hard.

Gohan smirked and then descended down to Tenura's level.

On the ground, Tenura was in pain, but he too had a smirk form as he knew something Gohan didn't.

"_**I may be losing and that may be very frustrating…but at least I will be stronger now,"**_ He thought to himself proudly.

Tenura opened his eyes and looked up to the descending Gohan. As he narrowed his vision on the Saiyan, his eyes flashed red, as did his aura. Gohan stopped when he saw the flash and backed away a little. Tenura floated up and rose towards Gohan. He halted right in front of the Saiyan and stared him right in the eyes, his red aura still shinning.

**Tenura: Are you ready for my power up?**

Gohan immediately put his defence up and backed away some more as he finally sensed the huge power increase. He was right to be cautious because at a sudden blistering pace, Tenura threw a punch into Gohan's gut, pulled his arm back and then slammed both of them down on the Saiyan's head. Gohan was knocked out of the sky and dropped to the ground.

He tried pushing himself up, but felt really weakened all of a sudden. He could hardly move as he rolled onto his back and looked up to Tenura. Gohan slowly got to his feet and could sense a very familiar energy coming his way and it helped relieve him.

Both Tenura and Gohan looked to the sky to see Vegeta just arrive. The Saiyan Prince was already powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 and was ready to get on with some more fighting.

Tenura looked down to Gohan and deemed him to no longer be a big threat before turning to Vegeta to shoot a very sharp, thin Ki blast. The blast twirled through the air as it aimed right for Vegeta chest. The Prince noticed where it was going and managed to move to the right a little as the blast shot right through his arm.

He cried out in pain slightly as he felt the very sharp pain through his arm and then the trickle of blood on both sides. He looked to his arm to see what appeared to be a small cut, but was in actual fact…sort of deep…

Vegeta lifted his other hand to the arm and wiped some of the blood away. He growled in anger and looked towards Tenura who was smirking.

**Tenura: Why don't you both fight me?**

* * *

On the Supreme Kai's planet, Goku and Noca were still continuing a training session, but Goku was suddenly distracted as he could feel the huge increase of power. He could also feel Gohan and Vegeta weaken. He tried to make sure that it didn't show and was straight back in the fight with Noca.

But the Supreme Kai had enough of it.

**Supreme Kai: Gohan is very weak and the moment and Vegeta will be soon…Tenura has a huge advantage!**

When the Supreme Kai yelled out the three of Noca's relatives all turned to look, but Cilu and Emna appeared to have shocked looks on their faces.

**Cilu: Supreme Kai, did you say Tenura?**

The Kai turned to face the Saiyan as he slowly approached. He could see the concerned look on Noca's mothers face and instantly knew why they were worried.

**Supreme Kai: You knew it was him…that…uh…**

**Emna: I don't want Noca to know**

**Cilu: Does he really have an advantage?**

**Elder Kai: Yes…and I recognise that power…it's a power I haven't felt since…well…since I was a boy**

**Supreme Kai: So a long time then**

**Elder Kai: HEY I'M NOT THAT OLD!**

**Supreme Kai: My apologies elder…**

The Supreme Kai looked over to Goku who was still deep in training with Noca and didn't seem to be reacting to what was happening down on Earth and this annoyed the Guardian.

**Supreme Kai: Goku! You must help them!**

Both the training Saiyans stopped and looked towards the Supreme Kai.

**Goku: Huh? Supreme Kai?**

**Kibitokai: Goku, they cannot fight Tenura all by themselves! You must go and help**

**Goku: But I just need a little more ti…**

**Kibitokai: NO GOKU! More time may mean someone dies**

Goku frowned as he looked to the ground and to Noca.

**Supreme Kai: You can easily return to train Noca, but please Goku…help them**

Goku looked to Noca once more and then back to the Supreme Kai and then he smirked to himself.

**Goku: Well…it's time…Elder Kai…I need you to transfer my life energy to Noca**

There a collective gasp heard as everyone turned to face Goku in shock.

**Supreme Kai: Goku…**

**Elder Kai: Uh?**

**Noca: What does that mean?**

**Goku: It means that you will be alive**

Noca suddenly had the realisation dawn on him.

**Noca: That was your plan! You were gonna transfer your life to me…so that I could return, but…**

**Goku: But I stay here…for good**

**Kibitokai: But they need you to help them Goku**

**Goku: Nah…Noca will be fine**

Everyone was completely silent and were surprised that Goku had so much confidence in this boy.

**Cilu: Will he really?**

**Goku: Of course**

Noca didn't have a way to react. He just stared at everyone as they spoke. Well, except for Emna. She looked very upset. Noca realised why she was sad. It was because this would be the last time that she would see her son for a very long time, hopefully.

Noca let the others carry on their conversation about whether or not Goku's idea was a good one and he walked over to his mother. He looked her in the eyes before giving her a hug.

**Noca: Mom…I will miss you…but…I can bring you back…if you let me**

Emna shook her head and took her son into another hug.

**Emna: I will miss you as well, but Noca…you don't need me anymore**

Noca was glad she couldn't see him as his eyes began to fill with tears. He fought to hold them back, but then felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Daisy. He smiled at her and pulled out of his mother's hug before nodding to them both and walking over to Goku.

**Goku: It's the only choice…the only way I can bring him back**

**Cilu: But your family…**

**Goku: They've done without me for the nearly 10 years…they'll be fine from now on**

Noca looked to his mentor and nodded.

**Noca: I'm sorry you won't be able to return…I know someone who will really miss you…and I promise to look after her**

Goku smiled at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**Goku: I know you will be fine back there…you will need to use everything I taught you, but I will say this…return to your normal form so that you don't suddenly start burning up energy as soon as you arrive. You'll find it harder to maintain your energy down there for a little bit, but as a Saiyan you'll adjust very quickly**

Noca nodded and took in the information as he dropped back to his base form, but he felt so much stronger in this form now and was really surprised with his progress. So were the others by the looks on their faces. Goku kept his hand on Noca's shoulder as he turned to the Elder Kai.

**Goku: Do it now Elder**

The old man walked over to the two Saiyans and held his hands up to prepare for the transfer. Noca took in a nervous breath as he closed his eyes and thought about seeing Pan again, but also about the danger happening on Earth.

He would need to be very prepared.

* * *

Vegeta and Gohan both charged towards the pale skinned alien, but the two of them knew it would be a struggle especially with Vegeta's current injury and Gohan's, already failed, attempts.

Both of then were throwing punches and kicks from Tenura's side, but the Vosan was blocking their attacks. The two Saiyans backed off and went for a new attempt. Gohan flew in with a punch aimed for Tenura's head, but the Vosan stuck his right arm up and blocked the punch.

Vegeta came in with a punch to Tenura's ribs, but Tenura managed to block that one as well. He then lifted his right leg and plunged it into Gohan's gut and then let go of Vegeta's fist and swung his right arm around and planted it into the Saiyan Prince's face. Vegeta fell away from Tenura slowly, but the Vosan grabbed onto the front of his armour and proceeded with an attempt to plunge another fist towards his face.

This move was stopped by Gohan shooting in from behind Tenura and kicked the alien in the ribs sending him flying to the side. Vegeta managed to get back up and regain his composure before powering up some more and charging after Tenura. The Prince managed to catch up with Tenura and kicked him up further into the sky.

Gohan phased to the position Tenura was heading towards and as the Vosan arrived, the Demi-Saiyan smashed his fist down on him and sent Tenura back towards the ground at a tremendous pace. Tenura's body smashed into the ground creating a small crater, but when Gohan took the time to realise what damage was taking place, he knew he had to recommend something.

Gohan and Vegeta both descended until they were standing in front of Tenura as he was standing up.

**Tenura: You two are strong, but not strong enough…**

**Vegeta: We're still holding back**

**Tenura: So am I**

**Gohan: Well why don't we move somewhere that we don't have to hold back…somewhere away from civilisation?**

Tenura smirked, but he wasn't one to comply with such a request.

**Tenura: How about no…I want to stay here!**

Tenura raised both of his hands and shot a barrage of Ki blasts towards the two Saiyans. Both Gohan and Vegeta struggled to jump away and avoid the blasts that were shooting in at a great pace. Any that came in too close had to be swatted away. But they had to be very precise so to knock the blasts away from the city and reduce the damage.

The Vosan was taking an advantage from this because they had to alter their focus and this gave him the chance to fly through and attack them both. He swiped a strong kick into Vegeta's face and then spun around and planted a fist deep in Gohan's gut.

The Saiyan bent over in pain as Tenura dropped back a little and then kicked Gohan up in the chin sending him up into the air a little. Tenura grabbed on to Gohan's leg to stop him and pulled him down before spinning around and kicking Gohan away towards a building. The Demi-Saiyan crashed through the building before coming to a halt in a local park.

**Tenura: Maybe you shouldn't hold back**

Gohan turned over onto to his front and tried pushing himself up. He was in some pain and knew that he wouldn't have much choice, but to take his power to a whole new level. He knew that Vegeta was going to struggle unless he has managed to become far stronger or transform into a Super Saiyan 3, but as far as Gohan knew, Vegeta wasn't capable of that. Even so, his power did match that of a Super Saiyan 3.

No matter what would happen, Gohan knew something that would definitely help them in this situation.

**Gohan: Dad…we need you back…**

* * *

Back on the Supreme Kai's planet, Noca and Goku were currently in the process of exchanging life energy. Both of their bodies were shining with a bright light as the process took a lot of power. Goku suddenly fell to his knees as he felt as if he had been severely weakened. Noca looked to his Saiyan mentor and sent a confused look, but that was wiped away as he suddenly felt a huge raise in his power.

Goku looked up to the teen standing next to him and smirked as he could feel the huge boost he just received. This was obviously part of the process of transferring life. The light shining around the two Saiyans soon vanished and the Elder Kai lowered his arms.

Goku stood up as Noca looked at his hands.

**Noca: Did it work?**

**Elder Kai: Of course it worked! It's not my first time!**

**Noca: Uh…sorry…**

**Supreme Kai: If you're not sure just check Goku's head**

**Elder Kai: (Sarcasm) Oh yeah…like you're really gonna find answers in there**

**Supreme Kai: I didn't mean in his head, I meant above his head!**

Goku looked at the both and wore a very confused expression. He didn't know what they meant by not finding answers in his head, but he certainly knew that above his head would be a gold halo. Noca looked towards Goku's head and noticed the halo that had appeared, signifying that he was indeed dead. This meant that his own halo had vanished and he was back to life.

**Noca: I'm alive…I…I don't feel any different…except for that power boost**

**Goku: Huh? Oh right…the power boost. Remember, Saiyans get stronger when they are brought back from near death…so imagine the boost when they are actually brought back from death**

Noca looked at his hands and then proceeded to power up to his strongest and for a spilt second all of his hair stood up on end and a couple of sparks of electricity shot around his body before his hair settled back to normal Super Saiyan form.

**Goku: Wow…for a second there you were a Super Saiyan 2**

Noca looked up at Goku in surprise as the rest of his family also stared in surprise.

**Noca: I…I was a Super Saiyan 2**

**Goku: I'm sure that once you start fighting on Earth you will be able to push yourself to full power, but it certainly isn't far away from being reality**

Noca nodded at his teacher with a smile on his face, but that smile faded when he could suddenly sense the large energy down on the planet.

**Noca: Uh…is that what you could sense…**

**Goku: Huh…you couldn't sense it before?**

**Supreme Kai: Goku, unlike you, Noca isn't as skilled with sensing energy and couldn't sense it whilst he was dead. Now that he's alive he can**

Noca wore a very serious expression on his face as his anger was starting to rise, as well as his power. Goku could notice this and knew he needed to give him some advice.

**Goku: Noca control that anger you are feeling. Feed your energy with your rage and you will we be able to boost your power further**

Noca nodded to his teacher before turning to face his mother. His expression was still a serious one, but soon altered until it was softer and friendlier. He walked over to his mother and took a hold of her hand.

**Noca: I'm sorry I couldn't save you mom…but I will make you proud…I will learn to save the people of Earth and I will protect the people I love**

Emna gave the boy a happy look, but her eyes were filled with tears. Although she would miss her son, she was quite certain that she didn't want to see him again anytime soon. Considering that he would need to be dead to visit Other World. She took her son into a tight hug and told him how much she would miss him. Noca told her how much he would miss being able to see her as well, but he made sure to hold back his tears and keep his emotional focus.

Noca then turned his attention to Daisy and told her how much of a pleasure it was to meet her. She returned the feelings. Noca then turned to the last person, Cilu. He walked to his grandfather and shook his hand.

**Cilu: You certainly make this old Saiyan proud**

**Noca: Thank you…I will show you that I can continue to make you proud to have me as your grandson**

**Cilu: I already am…that pride won't vanish any time soon**

**Supreme Kai: Noca…it's time**

Noca turned and nodded at the supreme Kai before turning back to his family and saying a final goodbye.

**Goku: Just remember everything you learned up here and you'll be very helpful**

Noca nodded again before walking over to the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and told him that he would teleport the teen back to Earth. Noca nodded and as his body was starting to phase out Goku remembered something important. He quickly shouts out what he needs to before Noca completely disappears.

**Goku: REMEMBER TO PRACTISE INSTANT TRANSMISSION!**

Noca had a confused look on his face before smiling and nodding, but after a split second his body had completely vanished.

**Goku: I hope everything will be ok down there**

**Cilu: Me too, but I wonder if we should have told him**

**Emna: No…we were best to keep it a secret**

**Goku: What's that?**

**Cilu: There's no harm in telling you…Tenura was the one…he was the one who killed Emna**

Goku was suddenly shocked and stepped back.

**Goku: Then why is he back?**

**Supreme Kai: My guess is to finish Noca…**

**Goku: But why?**

**Supreme Kai: That's a question I've asked myself before…but not just about Noca…about all his family…**

**Goku: Huh?**

**Supreme Kai: Someone has been hunting Noca's family for a long time…and I want to know who and why**

The Supreme Kai and the Elder Kai looked at each other and nodded before looking into a crystal ball.

**Supreme Kai: Let's just hope they all survive this time…only then do we have a chance to discover the truth**

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter. A lot of plot progression and Noca has returned to the land of the living.

If you liked what you read…Review!

Next Time…_Chapter 9: A Fearsome Opponent_


	9. Chapter 9: A Fearsome Opponent

Hey DBAGs.

If you didn't know, I have been updating my early stories with a more appropriate format and because of all the updating and editing I have done…it sort of confused me when I proof read this chapter and I have edited it to look more like the new appearance. This may mean I will try and go over the rest of this story and change the format.

So far Parts 1 and 2 have been completely edited and re-uploaded. If you're interested in checking them out with the updated format…go ahead. I'm sure it will be easy to pick up on. The only unchanged format is Thoughts.

I will start editing The Tournament Terror soon, but this editing has severely halted further production on the rest of this series, but don't worry…I plan to have the next story ready by September at the earliest…December at the latest.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: A Fearsome Opponent**_

She didn't know what to do. Half way towards East City, Pan could sense something bad happening back in West City and knew that Vegeta and her father would be struggling against Tenura. She had stopped and looked back in the direction she had come from and really wanted to fly back and help them out, but she knew that she wouldn't be as helpful as she wished.

Pan understood that her way of being helpful was flying to East City and helping check if Goten and Trunks were ok and ready to try and help them take on Tenura once more. But that added to the amount of worry Pan felt on her shoulders. Goten and Trunks had to fuse to fight Tenura…and failed. Vegeta took on Tenura alone…and failed. So how would her own father fare against the mysterious alien?

She couldn't bring herself to carry on towards East City. Pan just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her father and Vegeta without her. It didn't help that the amount of power the Vosan was giving off certainly seemed to outweigh that of the two Saiyan's.

The raven-haired teen shook her head and turned away before powering up and blasting off towards East City. It was no use waiting about. The quicker she moved, the more helpful she could be in the long run. As much as she regretted letting Vegeta go and help Gohan on his own, she had no choice. Goten and Trunks needed her help and help them she would.

She had powered up enough so that she could get to East City in about 10 minutes. Everything was zooming past and she was starting to recognise the slight change in scenery as she rapidly approached East City. The teen soon came to a halt high above the large city and could notice some smoke rising from a certain point. She assumed that is where Goten and Trunks had been fighting and she quickly descended to see how they were doing after their fight.

Valese and Marron had managed to get Goten and Trunks out of view because a huge crowd had started to form so they could get a good look at the people that had been fighting.

"**Oh what's happened to my Goten?!" **Valese squealed, kneeling right by his side.

"**Don't worry Valese, I've seen them in worse conditions…but they were very young then…" **Marron mentioned, putting a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"**I don't care! Look at him he's bleeding!" **Valese yelled as she turned to face Marron and she clearly didn't like seeing her boyfriend in this condition as she had tears in her eyes.

Marron sighed as she continued to clean her own boyfriend's wounds as Valese cleaned Goten's. It was Valese's whining that managed to let Pan know exactly where they were. She had already landed in the city square and could hear Valese moaning about Goten from inside a damaged shop. She quickly moved over to the shop and looked in to see that Goten and Trunks were lying unconscious on the floor and had a few wounds.

She was shocked by the state, but she knew they could handle a lot more than that and once they were awake they could help fight some more.

"**Marron, Valese…are you two ok?" **Pan asked as she rushed over to them.

"**Oh Pan…what're you doing here?" **Marron questioned, obviously surprised by the sudden appearance.

"**I came to check on Goten and Trunks…Vegeta and I could sense them fighting against that alien," **Pan explained. She knew that the two young women would need some clarification.

"**You knew about it?!" **Valese asked. She still didn't quite understand power levels and energy sensing.

"**Yeah. Vegeta fought him earlier and now he's fighting against him and my dad right now! We need Goten and Trunks up and ready to help us some more!" **Pan yelled in a very determined was prepared to protest until the two half-Saiyans began to move slightly as they were beginning to wake up.

"**Uh…hey what…uh…what happened?" **Goten murmured as he sat up and looked around trying to get his focus back.

"**We fused…didn't we?" **Trunks asked, sitting up as well. He scratched the back of his head and the shook two Saiyans turned to each other as they began to realise what was going on.

"**Uh! That alien!"** Trunks explained as he and Goten both jumped up to their feet at the same time and then powered up to Super Saiyan.** "We gotta go and find him!"**

"**Yeah!" **Goten nodded with a determined smirk.

Pan stepped in front of them both just as they were about to blast off.

"**Wait! You two do need to help, but don't just go and fly away! We need to think of a plan that can help my Dad and Vegeta," **She explained to them with a glare. She knew that they would struggle if they just ran in without an idea about what was going on.

"**My Dad's fighting him now?!" **Trunks exclaimed, not taking the news too well.

"**Gohan too?!" **Goten questioned, clenching his fists and stepping forward.

"**He said he wanted to fight them…I didn't think he'd already gone to look for them," **Trunks said as he too clenched his fists and prepared to fly off.

"**Wait…didn't he tell us why he was here?" **Goten questioned, turning to his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Trunks looked to Goten, but shook his head as if to tell him not to say anything. He then motioned his head lightly towards Pan. Goten glanced towards his niece and then nodded back at Trunks.

"**Sorry Pan, but there is no use for a plan…Goten, let's go!" **Trunks told the girl as he turned to his best nodded once more and then the two of them lifted into the air and blasted away towards West City. Pan was left alone with nothing to do. She glanced towards the young women to her side, but knew that she belonged with Goten and Trunks. She knew that she could be helpful towards the fight. She'd be no use worrying about them with Valese and Marron.

"**Sorry you two…I gotta help…" **She turned away from them, powered up and chased after Goten and Trunks.** "HEY WAIT!"**

* * *

Over in West City, things were getting bad between the Saiyans and the Vosan. Neither of them had what it took to be a challenge to Tenura, but they were Saiyans…they certainly weren't going to give up. Tenura was keeping things simple and letting Gohan and Vegeta do most of the attacking so that they either tired themselves out or gave up.

Vegeta shot in from the left of Tenura and aimed a strong punch to Tenura's face. The Vosan backed away as the Saiyan Prince's arm sailed in front of him and he then swung his own arm around and dug it into the Prince's gut. Vegeta coughed up as Tenura pulled his fist back and swung a kick right into the Saiyan's face, knocking him far away. Tenura watched as the proud Saiyan's body sailed away from him, but this certainly didn't distract him as he phased out just as a Ki blast came flying in behind him.

Gohan had aimed the attack, but was unsuccessful with his attempt. Tenura appeared in front of the Demi-Saiyan and plunged a fist into Gohan's gut. The Mystic-powered Saiyan bent over in pain as Tenura pulled away and then slammed his fists down on the Saiyan's head, knocking him flying towards the ground.

Gohan crashed into the hard ground and cried out in pain at the same time, but he soon managed to push himself up…just about. He looked up as a red Ki blast shot down to him, but he had hardly any time to react as it crashed just in front of him and exploded. His body was flung away again and he crashed through a small office building.

Tenura smirked, but was soon knocked off-guard as Vegeta charged in and kicked the Vosan in the lower back. Tenura arched in pain and turned just as a fist plunged towards his face. He was knocked away at some pace and crashed through a building before crashing into the ground. He managed to pick himself up and powered his way back towards Vegeta, not caring about the buildings in his way.

He stalled right in front of Vegeta and phased out leaving the Saiyan Prince surprised. He then reappeared behind him and took him into a headlock, a tight headlock at that. Vegeta could hardly breathe due to the tightness of the grip.

"**Oh Vegeta. Is this really what has become of the Prince of all Saiyans? How disappointing…I haven't even had to use any of my energy reserves…my master will be proud." **Tenura had a sadistic smirk on his face and let an ever so slight laugh escape. Vegeta wanted to question something, but as he started to mumble something, Tenura tightened his grip some more and there was some cracking heard in Vegeta's neck. "**Looks like I'll finally get my revenge."**

Tenura powered up a Ki attack in his free hand and then held it to Vegeta's back. He smirked, as he knew that the attack would shoot right through Vegeta's body and leave him to bleed out. The Vosan was about to unleash his attack, but he was stopped. Gohan had charged back at the alien fighter and had knocked him away from Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince dropped away and gasped for air. He was glad to be free, but he realised how close to death he had just been. He didn't want that to happen again soon.

"**Gohan…I say we stop holding back…" **Vegeta suggested, still trying to get all of his breath back.

"**I know," **Gohan turned to face Vegeta and then looked around at the buildings surrounding them,** "but are you sure it's safe to go all out?"**

"**Of course it is…I know that I'm far from using the full power of Super Saiyan 2 and you have plenty of your Mystic energy left," **Vegeta nodded and let his energy raise some as Vegeta did the same.

"**If we gradually let our energy out then he will soon reveal his true energy to us and we will be able to spot his weakness," **Vegeta's idea wasn't the perfect one, but he hadn't heard anything better. Actually, he hadn't heard any other ideas.

"**If he has one…" **Gohan muttered in response to what Vegeta had suggested about the looked to Gohan and frowned before focussing back on Tenura as he slowly made his way back towards them.

"**I must say…you Saiyans never give up…"**

Vegeta and Gohan both moved into attacking stances, as they didn't want to waste anymore time talking with their opponent. They wanted to get stuck in with the rest of the fight. Both of them flew in at the same time and began to unleash barrages of punches and kicks. They knew that if they kept at their speeds and also used rapid attacks then Tenura would slip up at some point and make a mistake that gave them a big opening. Right now he seemed to be struggling to dodge and block the hits and it was frustrating and worrying him.

The two Saiyan noticed this, but they didn't think anything of it. They sort of assumed that the more frustrated he got then the more powerful he would get, just like Saiyans. The truth is this wasn't the way it worked with Tenura. He was starting to get very slow and Vegeta and Gohan were very close to getting big hits in.

Tenura's guard was certainly weak and slow as Vegeta managed to land as strong punch to Tenura's face. He turned to glare at the Saiyan and moved to attack, but another punch hit him in the back of the head. He had certainly gotten sloppy as he let Gohan have an easy opening. Both the Saiyans then backed away and both threw Ki blasts in from either side. The blasts crashed into Tenura and exploded and covered the air in a cloud of smoke.

Tenura then dropped out of the sky and hit the ground. He glared up to the sky and started to think on what he should try to do next.

"_**I'm not strong enough like this…I certainly underestimated them…but I didn't want to use that power!"**_He shouted at himself inside his head. He felt like he was failing in an easy fight. Well, he felt it should be two Saiyans looked down to him and wondered what the Vosan was thinking about. They then looked to each other and frowned in concern.

Tenura's body began to shine with a shocking red glow and he started to rise up to the sky. As he came level with the Saiyans they noticed that his eyes were completely red and glowing. His Aura was also mixed with a mysterious black energy as well and this just concerned the Saiyans.

"**You Saiyans! You have forced me to use a power that I have feared! My master will not be pleased when he finds out how much power I needed to use!"** The Vosan screamed at them. He was certainly a lot more intimidating now, and it worried the two Saiyans watching on.

"**What do you mean?!" **Vegeta questioned, starting to get very anxious and frustrated.

"**I'LL SHOW YOU!" **Tenura yelled out in anger as his energy raised a hell of a lot. His Aura expanded out and the lines in his skin began to glow a very bright red. The Ki flowing through his body was drawing in a lot of attention from the Saiyans and they were starting to get really worried about what the ending of this transformation would be.

There was more surprise as his body started to increase in size a little and his hair colour changed so that it was completely red now.

"**Now you will pay!"**

He shot towards them at a great pace and swung around, landing a kick in Vegeta's gut and then planted a punch in Gohan's face. The two Saiyan soared away from him, but Tenura wasn't done yet. He shot after Vegeta and kicked the Saiyan in the back. This drastically altered his direction and the Saiyan's body sailed towards Gohan's. He crashed into it and the two of them fell to the ground.

Tenura dropped to the ground and charged towards the Saiyans once again. He swept passed them and grabbed onto Vegeta's arm at the same time. He lifted the Saiyan prince up into the sky and then slammed him down into the ground. The Vosan then backed away and charged back down to the Saiyan with his elbow aimed forward. The elbow crashed into Vegeta's stomach and the Saiyan Prince coughed up Saliva.

"**See…I improved," **Tenura said to Vegeta as he stood up and looked down on the weakened Prince. He was hardly moving and this could only put a smirk on the Vosan's then proceeded with his attack and started kicking Vegeta over and over in the head. He then dropped to one knee and started to pummel his fist into the Saiyan Prince's face constantly until blood started to flow and coat his hand.

He didn't get enough time to finish it off though as Gohan flew in once more and knocked Tenura away and through a building. He then bent down beside Vegeta and tried to help him get up.

"**Gohan…leave it…Fight him…I'll be fine…"** Vegeta managed to murmur out before coughing up some blood.

As Gohan stood up he was instantly knocked off of his feet and knocked away through the sky once more. Tenura was getting so much angrier and there was purple energy sparking around his body. He then chased after the Demi-Saiyan and aimed to try and destroy him. He grabbed onto the Saiyan around the throat once he caught up with him and began to plunge his fist into the Saiyan's gut over and over.

Gohan couldn't do anything to move away, but he was surely trying. He attempted to power up and break out of the grip, but it was a struggle. Tenura wasn't affected by the attack and continued to punch over and over causing Gohan to gasp in pain and cough up a lot of saliva.

"**I…I won't stop…"** Gohan told the Vosan with a weakened tone clearly apparent in his voice.

"**Good, neither will I," **Tenura replied as he smirked and continued his attack.

"_**Come on dad…we need you"**_ Gohan started to think once more as Tenura started to laugh sadistically.

Vegeta was just starting to push up off of the ground and could sense three energies approaching him. He soon realised that it was Goten, Trunks and Pan and he silently urged for them to hurry up and get there to help them out.

* * *

The three Saiyans leaving East City were rapidly making their way towards West City and they had to ensure they didn't dawdle because that could only mean even worse things could happen. Goten and Trunks were further ahead of Pan, but the teenager was soon managing to catch up with the half-Saiyans. They could hear her calling for them to slow down, but their pride had been hurt, even after they had fused. It really annoyed them that they had been shown up and they truly wanted to prove themselves.

They especially wanted to show Vegeta and Gohan that they could easily bounce back from the loss and give it their all to exact their revenge. Pan didn't want to be left behind though. She powered up and sped up as much as she could to ensure that catching up to them wasn't going to be too much of a problem.

Pan managed to pull just next to them and tried shouting their names to get them to slow down.

"**You guys can't just speed ahead and expect me to stay behind!" **Goten and Trunks both kept their attentions focused ahead and their serious expressions remained written on their faces.

"**Sorry Pan, but this is the first real threat in your lifetime," **Goten told her in a very strict tone.

"**We can't see you getting hurt," **Trunks added in a tone just as stern as Goten's.

"**Well I appreciate that, but I can handle myself!" **Pan told them, feeling a little offended by their lack of faith in two of them looked to each other, but continued at the exact same speed. They assumed that Pan wouldn't have a problem keeping up with them, but that didn't mean they would slow down.

Pan sighed and glared at them, but didn't slow down. The stubborn quarter-Saiyan couldn't argue with angry Saiyan boys. She knew that.

The three of them carried on towards the home city of Capsule Corp. in silence, but their journey was halted when something spiked in Pan's senses and it caused he to suddenly stop and lose control of her positioning. She started to fall slightly, but soon managed to stop and looked towards the direction that she felt the spike.

"**Hey you two! Stop a second! I felt something!" **She shouted out to the two and Trunks agreed to stop this time because whatever it was, it had drawn Pan's attention and it seemed to spook her a little.

"**Are you ok?" **Goten asked as he rushed to her side.

"**I…I can feel an energy…" **Pan revealed, with a very surprised and confused tone.

The two half-Saiyans looked to each other with confused expressions, then to Pan and after they noticed where she was looking they followed her gaze. She seemed to be really engrossed in whatever power it was, but they didn't know what to say. They both just tried sensing whatever it was Pan had sensed, but nothing seemed to jump out and alert them. It just led the two young men to question Pan's abilities.

"**I can't sense anything Pan,"** Goten told her, looking back to his friend for support.

"**Yeah, are you sure your senses are perfected?" **Trunks asked, feeling like her inexperience might be getting the better of her.

"**I know I felt something and it was certainly very familiar," **Pan explained to them, not turning away from where it had come from.

"**Maybe it's just someone we know, isn't Kame House down south…I'm sure it's just Krillin…" **Trunks suggested.

"**Or Uub…Uub's village is down South…" **Goten added.

"**That means it could be Majin Buu…" **Trunks finished.

Pan went silent and started to assume that they were right, but she wasn't so sure. She just listened to them when they suggested that they just ignore it for now and carry on to help out Vegeta and Gohan. Pan nodded, but she wasn't so sure about it. She wasn't sure she could just pass it off as one of their friends. It felt far too familiar after all. It was strong as well…very strong…that was the main part that Pan focussed on.

It led her to believe that it could only be one of two people…

"_**It's either Grandpa or Noca…it just has to be…"**_

"**Pan, if you wanna help us come on!" **Goten shouted back as he and Trunks had already started to move away. She looked towards her Uncle, sighed and then decided to follow on and ignore that power for now. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was something important though.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the South…Papaya Island to be precise.

In the outer limits of the city, there were a load of cranes and construction vehicles surrounding the location of the tournament Stadium. It appeared that lots of construction was taking place right now and they were trying to get the stadium up and running for a new tournament.

"**Hey hurry up with that, we ain't being paid to dawdle!"**

The men seemed to be working quite tirelessly as it appeared that they were trying to get one of the huge stands repaired. One of the men was just walking through the staging area and trying to map out the size of the next ring. As he was walking across a huge square that he had created, he noticed something out of the ordinary and it certainly confused him.

He could see a body…it didn't make a whole lot of sense, but there was definitely a body lying in the middle of where the stage would be.

"**Uh…hey…are you alive?" **

The man ran over to the body and somehow managed to recognise the face. It appeared to be a teenager and he had a lot of really dark brown spiky hair. There was another thing that the worker noticed about the boy.

"**Uh wait a minute…this kid…this is the kid from the final…the one that…that…died…"**

The worker was indeed correct and the boy lying before him was in fact Noca. The teen Saiyan started to move and he opened his eyes and stood up. He realised that he had been sent back exactly where he had died and this confused him.

"**Wait…wasn't the fight meant to happening in West City?" **Noca questioned as he looked around and noticed where he had ended up. **"SUPREME KAI!"**

"_**Oh…Sorry Noca…I guess my aim was out…I didn't mean to send you back there," **_The Kai replied in Noca's head. The teen Saiyan just sighed performed a couple of stretches.

"**That's fine I guess…but I can't quite sense where they are at the moment and my sense of direction down here is a bit off…" **Noca explained, really trying to focus at the moment.

The man next to him couldn't help but stare in confusion, as he appeared to be talking to himself. This boy…the same boy that died in the final of the world tournament was now standing before him…and he was talking to himself. Noca turned to face the man and gave him a weak smile.

"**Sorry, I can't really explain any of this…so…I'm gonna go." **The teen powered up to his limit in base form and then blasted up into the sky just past one of the newly built stands. The sheer force at which he blasted off managed to cause the ground to shake and also the stand. Due to the fact that it was only recently put up and was incomplete meant that it wasn't secure enough. So it was unfortunate, as the huge stand slowly collapsed to the ground as Noca blasted away.

"**Hey! We only just built that!"**

It was no use…Noca was already out of range. He ascended high into the sky and looked around him trying to figure out which direction to go.

"**Uh…my head is spinning…I can't figure out where to go…this is stupid…" **He muttered to him self before holding his hands to his head and closing his eyes. He was experiencing one of the worst migraines of all time. He couldn't quite understand why he felt like this. It wasn't right, but there was something else not right. Something spiked in the distance and it drew his attention.

He shot up and looked away into the distance towards what he had felt.

"**That…that power…it's the same as I felt from Other World…that's him…it's so…evil…" **Noca powered up to Super Saiyan and charged in that direction.** "If that's where the power is…then that's where my friends are…they need my help!"**

He disappeared into the distance and was sure he was flying towards West city now, but whether or not he would be ready to help them when he got there was another matter entirely.

* * *

All they way in the battle, Vegeta and Gohan were still struggling against Tenura. This overpowered form he had taken was proving to be far too difficult to deal with and they were truly struggling. Gohan was trying to take the lead whilst Vegeta held back for now, but Tenura wasn't giving either of them a chance to rest. He had just become far too quick and anytime he knocked one of the Saiyans back, he would just move onto the next one and proceed to knock him down. It had become an endless cycle because neither of the Saiyans could fight against the alien long enough to let his ally rest up.

Vegeta had just been knocked down to the ground by a big hammering and Gohan was flying in from behind Tenura. The Vosan smirked as he could sense the Saiyan fast approaching and he phased to let the mystic powered young adult fly past. Gohan stopped and turned to try and find Tenura, but couldn't.

The Vosan appeared high above Gohan and proceeded to unleash an immensely powerful Ki blast. Gohan could feel it approaching, but looked up just as the light closed in on his face, but he wasn't braced for the impact. The blast exploded against his face and he shot down towards the ground, but didn't get to hit as Tenura phased below him and punched up into his back. Gohan screamed out in pain and then Tenura slammed him down into the ground causing him to cry out again.

The Vosan then let go as he felt Vegeta coming towards him once more. He turned around and grabbed Vegeta around the throat and slammed him down to the ground as well. As he did, Gohan started to stand up again, but couldn't stop himself from stumbling as he tried to move in towards Tenura. The Vosan turned to face Gohan and smirked as he held his hand up and began to charge another attack.

Gohan groaned as he continued to stumble forward. He stopped inches from Tenura's hand, stood straight and then powered up some more and phased out. Tenura raised an eyebrow and wasn't expecting the next attack as Gohan reappeared above the alien and kicked him in the side of the head which caused the overpowered Vosan to bounce across the ground before coming to a crash against the wall.

Gohan glared in his direction then looked down to Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince seemed unaffected and was eager to carry on. They nodded to each other and then charged towards Tenura at the same time. The Vosan stood up and charged towards them as well. He held his arms up in defence and both Saiyans clashed into one of his arms.

They remained in that position battling it out for control of the situation, but Tenura seemed to be pushing back on them. Their resolves were breaking and they were slowly backing away from the attack. Tenura smirked as he powered up and pushed them off and then punched both at the same time, causing them to bounce away.

The Vosan smirked, as he stood straight on the ground and just looked in their direction as they slowly got back to their feet.

"**You have nothing!" **Just as he said that Goten, Trunks and Pan all arrived and saw that Tenura was standing looking unaffected whilst Gohan and Vegeta were just picking themselves up.

"**He's different," **Trunks stated with a furrowed Goten and Pan nodded and stared down at the transformed Tenura. Pan could hardly move, she was terrified of what she could see. Tenura was surely too powerful for her to deal with and she was starting to feel really vulnerable in this situation.

"**Pan if you want…just stay back…we can deal with this," **Goten assured her.

"**Yeah…I think it's time to get back in there Goten!" **Trunks exclaimed.

The two of them quickly performed the fusion dance and became Gotenks once more. They didn't waste any time in powering up to Super Saiyan 3 and then shooting down into the action to help the other two. Pan just remained in the same position, frozen, and watched.

Tenura was slowly approaching the two Saiyans as they were regaining energy and he was prepared to go and attack, but the powerful Super Saiyan 3 firing in from his side took him completely by surprise. Gotenks flew in and knocked Tenura away, but the Vosan only bounced across the ground and couple of times before stopping and glaring towards Gotenks.

"**So you haven't changed…still think you can beat me?" **Tenura asked them with an amused smirk clearly there.

"**Yes, you may have changed, but you only became more ugly…I'm prepared to do anything!" **Gotenks shouted out in a very taunting voice.

"**Gotenks, we have to fight together!" **Vegeta informed the fused looked back to Vegeta and nodded before he moved into his stance and glared towards Tenura.

"**I think you two best rest-up first…then we'll all take him on. For now, I'll deal with this ass!" **Gotenks stated confidently.

Tenura glared at him and shot towards the fused fighter. Gotenks simply jumped up and kicked the Vosan in the face, pushing him away. Tenura fell back, but then charged back again and threw a punch right for Gotenks' face. The punch landed and Gotenks fell back, but didn't get much time to prepare as Tenura threw another punch right at the Saiyan. This one landed in Gotenks' gut and as the Saiyan bent over Tenura fired his knee up into his face and knocked him up into the sky. He then performed a roundhouse kick and knocked Gotenks back into a building.

Gotenks crashed through the wall, but didn't waste time in jumping out and throwing a Ki blast at Tenura. The Vosan had little time as the blast crashed into his face and exploded sending him soaring away. It wasn't too strong a blast, but it still knocked Tenura away. It just didn't cause that much damage.

Tenura stopped up in the air and Gotenks flew up to meet with him.

"**Saiyans get stronger after every time they are beaten…deal with that thought. Those two are about to be ready to take you on again!" **Gotenks shouted out, whilst raised an eyebrow and looked to the other Saiyans, as they appeared to look ready to go again.

"_**That's why we have that ability…master must have transferred it to us?"**_ Tenura thought to himself in realisation. He moved into his own stance as Gohan and Vegeta moved next to the fused fighter and they prepared to carry on their fight.

Pan was still up in the air looking down on the action. She felt that Gotenks, Gohan and Vegeta could deal with it, but she was still scared of how powerful Tenura appeared. She still felt that Goku needed to get back and she hoped that Noca would be with him. She couldn't think of a better time for Noca to come back to life.

Far away from West City, that very teenage Saiyan was on his way towards the action, but he wasn't sure how long it would take him to get there. He just hoped that things weren't too bad when he eventually made it.

* * *

So yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be honest in saying that I don't plan on using Gotenks too often in this series, but mainly because I plan on pushing Goten and Trunks away from being fighting characters.

If you liked this and want to say something, you know what to do. REVIEW!

If you feel that the sudden format change was abrupt...sorry, but if you have seen my updated versions on the first 2 Sagas then you will already know about it. Part 5 will be completely written in that format already, so get used to it.

Next Time…_Chapter 10: No Limit in Sight_


	10. Chapter 10: No Limit in Sight

Hey DBAGs. New Chapter for you today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10: No Limit in Sight**_

Three Saiyans against one overpowered Vosan. It didn't seem like a fair match-up, but this is what they needed to do. Gotenks stood in front of the trio, despite not being the strongest. The overconfidence that this fused fighter seemed to have wasn't always the best. It certainly didn't help during the battles with Majin Buu and it wouldn't help now, at a time when they needed to work together.

Gotenks charged forward and began with a barrage of punches and kicks that seemed to do nothing. Tenura blocked each and every one of them without breaking a sweat. He grabbed hold of one of Gotenks fists and as the next one came flying in he knocked it away and then plunged his fist into Gotenks' gut.

The punch pushed Gotenks back, but as he was knocked away, Gohan and Vegeta phased from their positions and prepared to attack Tenura. They reappeared either side of Tenura and started their own barrage of punches, but Tenura managed to block them just as easily as he had Gotenks'.

He came to a position where he could hold them back, but as he did, he gave Gotenks the perfect opening to come back into the fight. He charged in with his foot aimed first and drilled it into Tenura' gut. The attack propelled him into a building as Gohan and Vegeta prepared to continue on.

They flew up to meet with Tenura as he threw a Ki blast out, but it narrowly missed the Saiyans. The three of them turned to face the Ki blast as it sailed into the air, but as they turned back Tenura charged out and aimed straight for Gotenks. He knocked Vegeta and Gohan away in the process, but continued on to Gotenks. He kneed the Saiyan in the stomach, but as he bent over Tenura lifted the fused Saiyan up by his hair and then punched him away.

Gotenks body soared into the air, but the Vosan phased out and reappeared above the young adult Saiyan. Tenura slammed his fist down on Gotenks and he soared back towards the ground. He crashed down and Gohan and Vegeta were about to fly in and help him out.

"**No! I'll take him…I'll try and slow him down…"** Gotenks shouted as he returned to his feet and glared up towards Tenura.** "You guys should formulate a plan…I'll buy you time."**

"**He's right Vegeta…" **Gohan turned to face the Saiyan Prince and then two of them looked back towards Gotenks and nodded in smirked to them and then glared back up to Tenura, but didn't waste any time as he fired up towards him.

The fused being threw a fist towards Tenura, but the Vosan phased out and attempted to throw his own fist into the back of Gotenks' head. The Saiyan phased out as the fist sailed through and he then reappeared above Tenura and attempted to slam a fist down on his head. Tenura dodge back and lifted his knee up into Gotenks' stomach as he came down.

Gotenks coughed up saliva, but then had to feel the clash of another strong punch right into his face. Tenura knocked the Saiyan away and flew after him. Gotenks managed to stop himself and attempted to kick Tenura, but missed and was instantly punched in the throat. Gotenks dropped away from the Vosan and placed his hands around his throat to try and ease the pain. He began to cough, but it was increasingly painful to do so.

The Saiyan glared at Tenura and growled in annoyance. He then charged towards him once more, but Tenura simply flipped over the fighter and kicked him in the back of the head. Gotenks fell forward, but quickly turned around to try and attack only to have a hand placed against his chest.

Tenura laughed mischievously as he powered up a Ki blast right there against the Saiyan's chest. It didn't take long for him to unleash the attack and it exploded right there and launched Gotenks towards the ground. Both Gohan and Vegeta were shocked by the proximity of the attack and were sure it could cause a lot of pain.

Gotenks' body spun and rolled through the air, as he got ever closer to the ground. As he slammed down on his back the fighter looked almost unconscious, but there was still some life left in him. His chest and outfit seemed to have a lot of blood on it as well. He had blood dripping from his nose and mouth too. Tenura was proud of the pain he had caused, but he didn't plan on just injuring the fused fighter.

Gotenks slowly got to his knees and started to cough up some blood.

"**Darn…I thought I could beat him…" **He managed to mumble to himself. Gotenks stood up and let his aura burst out of him as he drew more power in. Even in Super Saiyan 3 he couldn't pose enough of a challenge.

"**Gotenks can't beat him. He needs our help!" **Vegeta yelled, looking towards the scene that was taking place before them. Gohan turned to face the Saiyan prince and shook his head.

"**It's no use all of us getting knocked down…we need to let Gotenks do this," **Gohan stated, knowing that it would probably end up being the best option in this difficult situation. Vegeta glared at Gohan, but understood that he was talking sense. They could just charge in, but they would probably end up failing. Vegeta turned his attention to Tenura as the Vosan descended back to the ground and stood just in front of Gotenks.

"**Shall I kill you now?" **The Vosan warrior asked in quite a calmed tone.

"**You can try, but I will never give up…" **Gotenks called out proudly.

"**I advise that you do…and accept your fate!" **Tenura held his arms up in front of him and shot a barrage of Ki blasts towards Gotenks. The fused fighter's eyes widened as the blasts came in towards him and he frantically jumped backwards trying to avoid them all as they crashed down on the ground in front of him.

"**GOTENKS, TAKE HIM TO THE AIR! WE WANT TO REDUCE THE DAMAGE TO THE CITY!" **Gohan advised in a very worried and protective tone.

Gotenks looked to Gohan and nodded as he rose into the air as the energy blasts shot towards him. He was still flying from side to side and up and down trying to avoid the blasts as they shot past his head. He couldn't keep this movement up forever though, not with the blasts coming in as quick as they were. He was starting to get really worried that he was going to be hit and then Tenura would take advantage of that fact and try to kill him.

Gotenks noticed that the blasts were starting to fall just short of him now and he smirked. He believed he had made it to a safe distance, but that was only until Tenura phased behind him and punched him in the face. As the fist crashed against Gotenks' jaw there was a loud crack as the Saiyan's face shot to the side. Tenura used the opposite hand to shoot another fist in and this one crashed right into the centre of Gotenks face and broke the fused fighter's nose. More blood shot from his face as his head turned the other way this time.

Tenura finished off the attack by kicking up at Gotenks' chin and then blasting him away with a simple Ki attack. The blast pushed Gotenks' body all the way back towards the ground at an unbelievable pace. It collided with the hard earth and as it did there was an explosion that clouded the view of the Saiyans and the Vosan.

There was tension as they all eagerly awaited the clearance of the smoke. Gohan and Vegeta wanted Gotenks to get back up and carry on. They didn't want to see him knocked down again. Tenura just wanted to know if he had killed the fighter or not. He didn't mind either way, as long as he was knocked down.

As the last remnants of the smoke dissipated, they all finally got their reveal. Gotenks, still in Super Saiyan 3, was just squirming a little as he tried to turn over onto his stomach. He pushed up with all his strength, which was quite painful for him right now. He gradually placed his feet on the ground and stood up, but was bent over slightly.

"**He's still up?" **Tenura questioned with a glare creeping onto his face.

Gotenks smirked as he pulled his arms to one side and powered up the well-known blue Ki attack. He yelled the name of the technique as he thrust his arms forward to unleash it, but as he did, there was a flash and he had returned to base level and seemed to lose all control over the attack. It blasted towards Tenura, but almost immediately fizzled out to nothing.

"**Damn…" **Gotenks muttered. Gohan and Vegetagroaned as Gotenks was clearly beaten. There was another flash and suddenly Gotenks was two people once more. Goten and Trunks, in their base forms, stood for about 2 seconds before they simultaneously dropped to the ground.

"**Oh…is that it?" **Tenura questioned with a sigh. Gohan and Vegeta glared towards Tenura who seemed to look very calm. Gohan's fists were clenched and his teeth gritted as he shot an evil glare at the alien.

"**Gotenks gave it his all…and he couldn't even keep that bastard down!" **The Demi-Saiyan said in a low voice.

"**I know…he's unbelievably strong…" **Vegeta muttered, still looking at Tenura.

"**What do we do?" **Gohan asked, clearly out of ideas. Vegeta just turned to the younger man and his look of shock changed to one of determination.

"**We're Saiyans…we're certainly not going to give up!" **He exclaimed as he turned to face Tenura and release a significant amount of smirked and nodded before getting into a stance.

"**So which one of us fights next?" **Gohan asked. Vegeta grunted a little chuckle.

"**I'll go, if that's not a problem," **He told the Demi-Saiyan.

"**Be my guest, but don't hold back," **Gohan said to the prince, whilst relaxing his stance and standing up straight.

Vegeta nodded to Gohan before walking towards out into the centre of their makeshift battlefield and looked around. There had certainly been some destruction caused, but it certainly didn't seem to be too much of a problem. The money of Capsule Corp. could deal with it any day.

"**You're not going to beat me this time!" **Vegeta yelled at his opponent.

"**What's the difference this time then?" **Tenura questioned whilst laughing out loud.

"**I'm not holding anything back," **Vegeta yelled out as his aura burst out and there were lots of little blue lightning bolts sparking around his body. His muscles bulged a little and the gold of his hair darkened slightly. He glared towards Tenura and then let a little smirk crawl across his face.** "You ready?"**

"**I've always been ready for my revenge on you monkey!" **As the last word escaped the Vosan's mouth, something snapped within Vegeta and his cold, hard stare looked even more intimidating than usual. Only Frieza and his soldiers ever had the nerve to call Vegeta such a word, but only because they knew he was under the Cold Empire tyrant's control, but now…

Now Vegeta was a free man. He could do whatever he liked to people that spoke to him in such a manner and he was sure that Tenura would pay for referring to him and the rest of the Saiyan race as such creatures.

"**Do not call me that word…if you know what's good for you!" **Vegeta shouted in smirked, realising he had got to Vegeta, just like he had planned. This would help to serve up a very interesting battle.

Vegeta charged straight towards Tenura and as he did, the Vosan threw a fist directly into the Prince's face. The fist connected and started to push against Vegeta's face, but the Saiyan prince pushed back as he turned to face the alien. Tenura was shocked by Vegeta's rise in strength and at his endurance against the punch. Vegeta then pulled away from the punch as Tenura fell forward a little. The proud Saiyan then plunged a fist into the Vosan's gut and he coughed up some saliva.

Vegeta pulled back and then kicked up into Tenura's face. As the alien's head shot up, Vegeta took the chance and he pressed a Ki blast against his chest, just as he had done to Gotenks. Tenura flew through the air, but managed to stop and noticed Vegeta was charging back towards him.

Tenura crossed his arms in front of him and Vegeta crashed a punch into the block. There was a rattling shock wave that unsettled the people of West City, if they weren't already. Tenura powered up and pushed Vegeta away from the block and phased out. When the Saiyan Prince looked back to that position, he got annoyed that the Vosan was already gone.

He spun around to try and spot him, but was only met with a strong fist to the face. As it connected and as he was knocked away, Tenura phased out once more. Vegeta composed himself and looked back in the direction the fist had come from, but Tenura was no longer there. This was the kind of move that frustrated the prince of Saiyans. He didn't like it when people would perform moves where they would attack, distract and then phase out. To him it was a simple attack that anyone could perform and it lacked originality.

Yes, he would perform the same kind of attack from time-to-time but that wasn't the point. The point was, Tenura was beating him and he was angry.

Tenura wasn't revealing himself right now and that only served to infuriate Vegeta further. He decided that waiting for Tenura to reveal himself would be ideal, as it would at least give Vegeta a chance. He just needed to keep his focus on the situation and the exact moment that the Vosan warrior would jump out and attack.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Tenura jumped towards Vegeta and aimed a kick for the Saiyan's head. Vegeta managed to duck a little and stuck his arm up and grabbed onto the Vosan's leg. He then pulled the alien's body down and shot a fist towards his oncoming face. The punched crashed into Tenura's nose and sent the Vosan flying up to the sky.

The prince chased after his opponent and sent a barrage of punches into Tenura's gut. The alien could hardly move to block or avoid the attack, but it wasn't too effective. Vegeta, realising this attempt was futile, moved away and charged a fist right for Tenura's face. The alien managed to react quick enough to move a hand up and parry the punch away. Vegeta's arm was pushed to the side and Tenura was given an opening and moved on with a strong left hook to Vegeta's face.

As Vegeta's face shot to the side, Tenura came back with a right hook and knocked the Saiyan princes head the other way. He then proceeded to repeat the same attack and once again performed the two hooks before finishing by dropping away and propelling both of his feet into Vegeta's chin and knocked his opponent away.

Vegeta's body rose up a little before starting to fall. Tenura slowly followed as Vegeta's body descended towards the ground, but as the Saiyan prince got ever closer to the ground he managed to open his eyes and spot Tenura following after him.

He gave a frustrated look when he saw Tenura pick up the pace and shoot down with a fist first. He growled in annoyance and glanced over his shoulder to see how close he was too the ground. He waited for the precise moment to carry on with the next step of his plan and he hoped it would pay off.

Everything appeared to slow down for Vegeta and he was well aware of everything happening around him. He could see that Tenura wasn't going to slow down and he could also notice that the ground was so much closer now. The Vosan's fist was coming within a couple of inches of the Saiyan prince's armour and the ground was in the most precise location. That was when everything moved back to normal pace.

Vegeta smirked for a second before phasing just behind Tenura and he watched as the Vosan crashed his fist into the ground and caused the entire city to shake. Tenura landed slowly before standing straight and turning around to face his opponent. Vegeta instantly moved in though. He shot towards Tenura and kicked him to the Vosan's right.

Tenura's body shot towards a building and Vegeta followed after him. He still wanted to make sure that the damage to the city was reduced. He moved below Tenura and kicked the Vosan high up into the sky, but as he followed…

Tenura turned around and looked at the incoming proud Saiyan. He smirked and due to the extreme speed at which Vegeta was moving, he wouldn't have the time to move out of the way. Tenura held his hand up and shot a powerful red Ki wave at the Saiyan. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, but that was all he had time for as the wave engulfed him and fired him back towards the ground. Tenura laughed in amusement as he watched the wave push the Saiyan prince to the ground.

The same Saiyan prince that had his hand in destroying all of Tenura's family and most of his peaceful race. This was the revenge he had waited many, many years for…and it felt sweet. He couldn't stop himself laughing as he continued to push power into the energy wave and crash it further into the ground. On the opposite end, Vegeta could do nothing to move away and was feeling a lot of pain.

Watching on, Gohan was getting very nervous for Vegeta's sake and knew that he should step in. He phased out and shot towards Tenura. The Demi-Saiyan knocked Tenura away by shoulder barging him and it caused the entire energy wave to disappear. Tenura managed to stop himself immediately and then glared towards Gohan.

Down on the ground, Vegeta was lying in a crater that formed around his body and his armour was cracked right down the middle. He was in a terrible condition, but Gohan let out a sigh of relief when he saw Vegeta start to turn and push him self to his knees.

"**Stay down Vegeta! It's my turn…"**

Gohan stared at Tenura and he had high intentions. He was sure that if he tried his best, then he could have a strong chance and beating this opponent, but after watching Tenura treat Vegeta like a punching bag…he wasn't so sure.

Gohan's white aura exploded around him and his eyes narrowed as his concentration on the battle took a new level. Tenura's eyes actually widened at the amount of strength Gohan was putting out. He wasn't the only one shocked though. Up in the sky, Pan was still there watching everything and this was the first time she had ever felt he father's power at such a level. She certainly admired her father as a fighter and this was one of the reasons why.

He kept his stare fixed upon Tenura and he was starting to feel very confident with himself. He didn't waste anytime before phasing away and reappearing just above Tenura and kicked him in the face. The Vosan's body was instantly knocked flying away from the city. Tenura realised that Gohan was trying to force him away from the city, but the Vosan wasn't sure that he could let that happen.

He stopped himself and then threw a barrage of Ki blasts towards Gohan before flying down the centre of all the blasts right at Gohan. He shot right towards Gohan and thrust a fist right into the Saiyan's gut, but the Demi-Saiyan quickly phased away and reappeared behind Tenura and swiped a foot into his lower back.

Tenura arched, but then swung an arm around as he planned to hit Gohan, but the Saiyan ducked away. Tenura followed after the retreating Saiyan and tried throwing lots of punches and kicks, but they were very sloppy. Gohan's increased speed allowed him to dodge all the attempts quite easily. He simply moved from side to side and even phased back a little to avoid any incoming attacks.

Tenura shot a fist right for Gohan's head, but the Saiyan arched his back to avoid it and in the process lifted his foot and crashed it into Tenura's chin. The Saiyan then flipped away through the air as Tenura flipped in the opposite direction. Both of them eventually composed themselves and stared towards each other.

"**You're not like the other Saiyans…" **Tenura stated, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

Gohan smirked and nodded before charging towards the opponent again. He aimed a fist towards his head, but at the last minute phased out and shot in from the side of Tenura. The Vosan had quick enough reflexes to move forward in time to avoid the hit and then turn and deliver a right hook to the Saiyan's face. Gohan was pushed away by the impact, but that didn't stop him yet.

He turned back to Tenura and charged once more. This time, Tenura caught Gohan's fist and attempted to use his free hand to deliver his own punch. The only problem, Gohan caught that fist. Now the two of them were holding each other's hands and were floating high in the sky.

Tenura reacted the quickest as he delivered what could only be described as a skull bash to Gohan's nose. He ducked his head and charged it into the Saiyan face and Gohan was pushed off. He lifted his hand to his face to feel the blood already starting to fall. It was a powerful impact to such a sensitive spot.

Gohan growled and attacked once again. He phased next to Tenura and delivered a right hook, before phasing to the other side and delivering a left hook. He then appeared behind Tenura and bashed his fist into the back of the Vosan's head, but as he fell forward, Gohan phased in front of him, grabbed his head and smashed it against his rising knee. Tenura was flung back as the blood shot out and landed on the Saiyan's clothes.

Tenura glared at Gohan and lifted a hand to his mouth and wiped away the blood.

"**Not nice, is it?" **Gohan questioned, the glare on his face still very growled in annoyance and phased right in front of Gohan.

"**I'll show you not nice!" **Tenura shouted.

He grabbed Gohan around the throat before starting to pummel him in the face with his free hand. He didn't care about any of the blood that began to splatter on his armour or his skin. He only cared about the damage he was inflicting.

Gohan needed to do something quick other wise this would end up like the fight with Wun. He lifted his hands to the arm that was being used to strangle Gohan and he used his energy and strength to crush the bones in his wrist. Tenura believed he could withstand the pain and continued with his attack, but that was until he started to notice the blood coming from his wrist. Gohan had penetrated the skin and it was becoming quite effective. He pulled away from Gohan and examined his wrist.

In annoyance he flew towards Gohan at pace until something unexpected happened.

His hair suddenly returned to normal as he slightly decreased in size and his red aura stopped sparking. Tenura worriedly stopped and looked at himself before screaming in anger.

"**DAMN THEM! THEY KNOW I'M FAILING! GIVE ME BACK MY POWER!"**

Gohan had no explanation for what was going on, but he knew it was something that would work in his favour.

"**You may as well give up…from what you said…it seems like your masters have taken your power away from you…you can't win now," **Gohan explained confidently. He had even let his guard down.

"**I'll show you! I'LL KILL YOU!" **Tenura screamed and charged towards Gohan, but the Saiyan phased behind him and elbowed him in the back of the head and that managed to knock him out of the sky. He fell and crashed into the ground. Gohan began to slowly descend after him and watched as the Vosan started to pick himself up off of the ground and stumble. He glared at Gohan and then glanced down at his hands.

"**My…my…power, it's…all gone…what are they thinking?" **The Vosan looked up to the sky and begged his masters to return his power, but they knew he was losing an important battle and they wouldn't stand for it. He clenched his fists and shouted out in anger, hoping that he would somehow gain more power. It just wouldn't happen for him though. He would need to find a whole lot of power to get back to that form and to have an advantage over Gohan.

That's when it hit him! Tenura glanced to the side and noticed that Goten and Trunks were still lying unconscious. He then smirked before staring back at Gohan.

"_**Their power isn't being used. I can take it for my own!"**_ Tenura thought mischievously.

He stood up straight with a smirk on his face and held his right arm down by his side with the hand open. Gohan's eyebrow rose in concern, but he didn't feel a whole lot of strength so he was sure that their wasn't any concern. Tenura's hand started to light up due to the Ki build-up and once he was happy he swung his arm and threw the Ki ball for his opponent.

The ball sailed through the air and Gohan simply stuck an arm up to block the blasts. It exploded against his arm, but the power wasn't high enough to do any damage. The problem was once he lowered his arm he noticed that Tenura had phased out and was floating above Goten's and Trunks bodies.

Gohan didn't have a clue about what was going on until he saw the two Saiyan's bodies begin to glow. He started to get an idea about what was happening, but it was 100% confirmed when he saw energy start to transfer from the Saiyans into his own body. Tenura threw his arms out and laughed hysterically as all that power drew towards him.

"**NO!" **Gohan shot from the spot and flew right towards Tenura. He couldn't let him steal that power from his brother and Trunks. He couldn't let Tenura get the chance to transform again otherwise the difficulty would just increase.

As he came within inches of the Vosan a huge gust of wind caused by the energy managed to push him away and crash him through a wall. Pan was up in the air shielding her face from the debris flying towards her and she was getting really scared now. Vegeta had managed to stand by now and he too was worried about what may happen if Tenura regains his transformation.

Gohan pulled himself out of the wall to witness the huge flash of light that covered the Vosan's body and was surely the ending of the transformation. This was confirmed when the light died down and the transformed version of Tenura was standing there once more.

His muscles had increased in size, as well as his height. His hair was completely red once more and his Aura was red and purple again. He looked the same as his last change, but it was still a very intimidating look. He shot towards Gohan and stopped right in front of him.

Tenura lifted Gohan away from the wall and held the Saiyan right in front of him. He smirked again and aimed a powerful fist for the Saiyans gut. He forced it in as much as he could and it caused Gohan to cough up blood. The red liquid landed on Tenura's face and his expression changed.

He pulled the fist away from Gohan's gut and lifted the hand to his face to wipe the blood away. He looked to it and growled in annoyance. He pulled away from the building, with his grip still on Gohan, and he lifted up high into the sky. Angered, the Vosan then proceed to punch Gohan in the face before releasing him and drop kicking the Saiyan through the sky.

He then phased above Gohan and hammered him down towards the ground. Gohan's body cannoned towards the ground, but it never connected, it was stopped by Tenura who phased after him and kicked his body across the ground until it crashed into a building once again. The collision caused the building to collapse on Gohan.

"**Uh Gohan!" **Vegeta shouted.

"**No Dad!" **Pan screamed. She knew he could withstand more than that, but this was already a struggle for him.

Tenura laughed loudly whilst the large building collapsed towards the ground. People were running through the city in fear as they noticed the building coming down, fortunately it had already been evacuated shortly after the battle had started, like most of the big buildings.

"**This has gone on too long! HYAHH!" **Vegeta jumped up and shot towards Tenura again. He was ready to continue to battle, but he wasn't confident about being successful, but that wouldn't stop him. It never stopped him. Tenura could sense the Saiyan prince approaching him and turned to fight him. Vegeta was quick enough with his movements and managed to land a kick to the Vosan's face.

Only this time, Tenura was hardly affected by the hit and turned to face Vegeta. He then charged a fist towards Vegeta's face and the Saiyan prince fired away. Tenura then threw a huge Ki blast towards him. The ball of light reached its target and engulfed the Saiyan prince, but it didn't explode. Tenura showed that he still had control over the attack and started to move it through the air.

It moved in time with his hand and the Vosan smirked in enjoyment at the way he was controlling the Saiyan prince. He lifted his hand up into the air and started to throw it to the ground.

Gohan was just picking himself out of the rubble of the building as a huge ball of Ki was coming down towards him and it certainly shocked him. He held his hands out to stop the blast, but as it connected with his hands, Tenura closed his hand into a fist and at the moment he did that, the blast exploded. Gohan screamed out and shot to one side, whilst Vegeta's body rose away and soared through the air. Pan was shocked when she saw the amount of pain both fighters were in and she cursed herself for not attempting to help.

Once both bodies had landed Tenura looked to each one of them before deciding to approach Gohan's, but he shouted over to Vegeta as he flew towards Gohan.

"**I'll come over there and kill you in a minute Prince Vegeta!"**

Pan glared at Tenura and her power level started to rise with her anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Noca was almost at West City and he could feel everything going on and it not only scared him, but also worried him. He was concerned about the safety of his friends. Nothing had halted his journey towards West City except for one small sense. He could feel Pan's energy start to rise and he knew that meant she would be getting involved soon, but he couldn't let that happen.

"**No Pan! Please don't do it!"**

He powered up and shot through the air at a tremendous pace. He would get to West City in no time now, but lets hope it's still in time.

* * *

Tenura walked over to Gohan's almost lifeless body and he was ready to end it. As he walked over, he started to power up a small Ki blast in his hand and he began to laugh quietly. Pan was still getting angry though and she wouldn't allow her father to be killed by this alien.

She powered up and fired towards Tenura, but the Vosan could sense her approach and turned around as he saw her coming in. He lifted his hand and was about to shoot the Ki at her, but Gohan had opened his eyes and saw that Tenura had altered his focus. He jumped up and took Tenura into a strong headlock, but the Vosan managed to keep the Ki under control…he just couldn't aim it.

Gohan was getting to be nuisance and he badly wanted to deal with it. The Vosan realised he may not be able to aim the attack at the girl, but he could do something else to it. He moved his arm back and shot it into Gohan. The blast had been one similar to the sharp attack that he shot at Vegeta earlier in the battle so it shot right through Gohan's body and Tenura had managed to shoot it through his chest, but just to the side of his heart.

Gohan cried out once the blast penetrated and he was in pain. He let go of Tenura and dropped to his back as blood started to exit from the wound. He was just managing to keep moving enough to push himself away from the Vosan, but he was still in pain. Tenura turned around and placed a foot on Gohan's chest and pushed it down causing Gohan's cries to erupt out a lot louder.

Tenura laughed as he saw the pain he was causing and it was causing the girl behind him to become increasingly annoyed. She growled in anger and shot towards the Vosan and was about to land a punch until Tenura turned and caught her fist.

"**Pathetic little girl." **The Vosan's free arm lifted into the air and Pan looked at it in fear. She was starting to get really scared of how this would end for her and was terrified right now.** "This is your end…and your father gets to watch!"**

He started to bring his hand down towards Pan and she closed her eyes and apologised to her mother and father and even Bra. She felt like crying, but she knew that nothing would come of it. Tenura wouldn't feel any sympathy. She closed her eyes tighter and waited for death to come…

But…nothing came…

As the arm was coming down something blurred in and knocked Tenura flying through a couple of buildings and then caused him to skid across the hard ground until his body came to a halt. He looked up to see where it had come from and was pleasantly surprised…

Pan was also surprised that nothing happened and wanted to know. She opened her eyes and looked ahead of her and could only see the back of someone with very dark brown hair, but her senses could confirm who was standing in front of her…

Gohan managed to look up and could see one of the two people he really wanted to see right now…

Vegeta was still down and so were Trunks and Goten…

A small smile started to appear on Pan's face as some tears started to drip down her face. The person standing in front of her turned around and looked the quarter-Saiyan girl right in the eyes, but he had a very serious expression on his face.

"**Noca? Is it really you?" **She questioned, even though she knew it was a stupid question. It had been a weird day.

"**Yes it is…but I advise that you stay back…" **Noca suggested in a protective tone.

Pan stepped back a little as Noca altered the direction of his stare to the position Tenura was in. The Vosan slowly got to his feet and so did the Saiyan standing next to Noca.

"**Noca…I really think you shouldn't fight him…we can't beat him…" **Gohan suggested, knowing full well that this fighter was powerful.

Noca didn't say anything, but kept his glare fixed on Tenura. Gohan turned away and flew to check on Vegeta and after a second Noca turned and got to Trunks and Goten's bodies. He picked them up and took them to where Vegeta was and set them down.

"**Vegeta will be ok…but…I…" **Gohan collapsed to his knees and lifted a hand to his chest.** "Darn it…that really hurts…"**

"**Dad will you be ok?" **Pan questioned as she rushed to his side.

"**I will…I just…need to rest…" **Gohan sat back and took a few heavy breaths as Vegeta managed to get up and see what had happened to Gohan. He was also surprised to see that Noca had returned.

"**What…where's Kakarot?"**

"**I…I'll tell you later…"** Noca mumbled. Pan and Gohan gave Noca a confused look, but the Demi-Saiyan had an idea of what had happened to his father. **"It doesn't matter right now…we need to beat him."**

Noca stood up and glared towards Tenura standing far away from them. Vegeta stood up shortly after and faced the same direction.

"**I'm right behind you…you better stay back for now Gohan,"** Vegeta said as he prepared for another round with Tenura.

"**I'm with you there…" **Gohan muttered, still feeling the pain from that last attack.

So…with Noca back and Vegeta ready to continue, would this fight finally be won or would things remain as bad as before. No one was sure, but what we can be sure of is that Noca certainly has a lot of new strength to show off.

We can ensure…the fight isn't over yet…

* * *

Yay! Noca has arrived. Isn't that great?

It shocks me that this story is getting close to the end and I am still only 6 chapters into the next part. I really need to get to work on that one. Although it does look like Part 5 will be my longest story to date. 6 chapters in and already 40,000 words!

I may as well tell you guys now that part 5 will have 4 story arcs. More revealed at a later date!

If you liked this chapter…REVIEW DAMN YOU!

See you next week!

Next Time…_Chapter 11: A Job to Finish_


	11. Chapter 11: A Job to Finish

Here is the new Chapter my DBAGs! Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: A Job to Finish**_

Noca just stared at the fighter with a stern and focused expression. He wasn't scared of this opponent, but he knew that he couldn't underestimate his abilities. Vegeta was standing behind the teenager and had a very serious look. He had a reason to want to fight Tenura, but for some reason, Tenura seemed to be more intent on fighting against Noca first.

The young Saiyan started to move forward into a suitable fighting distance, but Gohan's voice slowed him down.

"**Noca, I really advise against this…he won't hesitate to kill you,"** Gohan pleaded weakly. He hadn't recovered from the last attack just turned to look back at Gohan over his shoulder.

"**Wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to kill me…"** Noca stated with a slight chuckle, but he quickly returned to his serious mode. **"I'll be ok Gohan…trust me."**

Noca returned his gaze towards Tenura and let a small smirk form before a sudden flash of gold light. In that second he was transformed into a Super Saiyan and that was enough to shock Vegeta, Gohan and Pan and also surprise Tenura.

Vegeta was the first to comment on the transformation.

"**That was so swift…you've mastered transformation control…Kakarot has trained you well."**

Noca looked to Vegeta and nodded before returning his expression to Tenura.

"**I must agree…I'm shocked by how much you have improved," **Gohan uttered, still in pain.

"**Thank you, but you can save your praise for when I win this fight," **Noca responded with a very serious tone to his voice. He was truly eager to show his abilities off.

"**Hahaha! You really think you can beat me…they couldn't…so what makes you so sure of yourself boy?!" **Tenura yelled, his confidence not at all deflated just yet.

Noca made an expression as if he was pondering that question for a second before shrugging his shoulders and saying… "**I'm not."**

Noca continued to walk into a battlefield area and he appeared to be so calm that it was quite unsettling for the Vosan fighter. Gohan and Vegeta knew that this confidence he was exuding would be great in getting him to showcase his abilities.

Pan watched as Super Saiyan Noca walked closer to Tenura and she was very pleased that he was back. But…she was a bit annoyed and upset about one thing…he seemed to be ignoring her. She couldn't explain it, but it seemed like Noca hadn't focussed on the fact that he is seeing her for the first time in a while. Granted there was a crisis to deal with, but she still felt like she should be noticed.

"_**Oh God…do I really think that?"**_ Pan thought to herself in slight disgust. It seemed like even she noticed that the way she was acting was ridiculous for this situation, but she couldn't shake the fact that it upset her.

Noca stopped walking when he was standing almost directly in front of Tenura, but about 15 feet away. The two just stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds until Noca spoke up.

"**Vegeta, I want you to stay back until I can get a fix on his power, ok?" **He requested of the Prince.

"**Of course…" **Vegeta replied, eager to see how much the boy had improved.

Noca nodded and without any warning sprung from his position and shot towards Tenura. He swung his right arm back and was about to throw a punch. As he came within inches of Tenura, the Vosan leapt up and over Noca. The Saiyan was surprised at his speed and before he could even turn, Tenura twisted round in the air and kicked the young Saiyan in the back of the head.

The impact was strong and Noca was pushed into the ground and started to slide through it, creating a sort of small trench in the process. He immediately shot up and out of the trench and took to the sky, but Tenura started to rise up with him.

The two came to a halt in the sky before Noca decided to fly in for the next attack once more. Tenura was sure it would be different, but was prepared to defend against a similar attack to the previous one. Noca swung his right arm back and Tenura smirked, but as the teen got within a touching distance, Tenura started to lift his arm to defend.

Noca was prepared though and he moved ever so swiftly to attack with his other arm and managed to land a strong right hook. Tenura fell back slightly in the sky, but as he looked up Noca had already backed away slightly and unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts towards the Vosan.

Tenura was shocked by the incoming blasts, but moved quickly to block and deflect all the blasts. He performed that with relative ease, but Noca wasn't prepared to slow down yet as he shot towards Tenura and swung another fist towards the alien fighter, only for it to be blocked. Tenura took all the impact in one of his forearms and due to his first failed attempt, Noca jumped back before firing in with a kick. Tenura lifted his right arm once more so that he could block the attack and was successful.

The Vosan then used his left hand to grab onto Noca's leg and swung him around before letting him soar into a building. Noca's body flew through the air and crashed through the wall of a skyscraper. As he sailed through, he crashed through a load of desks and knocked over computers before smashing against a pillar and coming to a halt. Tenura smirked and then pulled an arm back and threw a strong red Ki blast towards the hole in the building.

Noca could sense the power incoming and as he looked up, he also saw it. He used as much speed as he could and phased out, narrowly avoiding the blast, which continued all the way through and crashed through the other side of the building.

Tenura believed he had landed a weakening blow and mistakenly let his guard down. That only allowed Noca to make a swift move and he phased in front of Tenura and clenched both of his fists together and smashed the Vosan down towards the ground. Tenura's body fired down from the sky and crashed into the hard ground. He felt a sharp pain sting along his spine, but it wasn't anything too much. He had to focus on something other than pain anyway, especially after he saw that Noca was already dropping towards the ground fast, foot first.

Tenura smirked and phased out, leaving Noca without a target as his foot smashed into the ground and shook the city a little bit. Noca looked up in annoyance, but wasn't given anytime to prepare as Tenura reappeared in front of him and kicked the teen Saiyan in the face. Noca's body spun up through the air a few times before he could even try to level himself out. This gave Tenura time to move in for another surprise attack. Noca stopped spinning only to be greeted by a very powerful boot to the face and he shot through the air once more.

The difference, when he came to a halt this time, he made sure to phase out instantly and he was right to. Tenura attempted to make the exact same attack, but failed it this time as he just flew forward, hitting nothing. This meant that Noca would have the advantage next time.

The Saiyan phased behind Tenura and back-heeled the Vosan in the back of the head and it managed to propel him through the sky. Noca phased out once again and this time appeared above Tenura and kicked him down to the ground. Tenura's body altered direction and shot down to the ground, but the Vosan was angered. He grit his teeth and growled in anger. He twisted in the air and managed to land on his feet and watched Noca fire down towards him at great pace. The Saiyan teen yelled out as he approached and attempted to crash his knee into the opponent. Tenura stuck both his arms up and blocked the oncoming attack. The crash caused a strong shock wave to ripple through the air.

The two remained in that position for about 5 seconds before Noca flipped away and landed on his feet. The two then stared at each other in silence again.

Vegeta and Gohan were staring in stunned silence. What they had just witnessed had been incredibly quick and very powerful. Neither of them felt like they were holding back, but the two experienced Saiyan fighters knew that they must've been.

Noca stood up straight and glared at Tenura.

"**You seem strong, but it's not your own strength,"** Noca stated with a furrowed brow. The power reading didn't feel like it agreed with the Vosan.

"**How could you know that?" **Tenura asked, not only confirming what Noca thought, but also showing that he lacked knowledge of certain abilities.

"**Goku taught me how to sense how your energy is used when you fight…you're not actually using any of your own energy." **Noca explained, before a glare returned when his senses finally realised where the energy was from.** "It belongs to Trunks and Goten and I think that's unfair!" **

"**Oh well…I like my ability to absorb power…it comes in very handy."**

Noca clenched his fists and moved into a stance. He was ready to go another round and so was Tenura. The two of them charged at each other, gliding across the ground at an unbelievable pace. Tenura position himself and sent a left hook towards Noca's face. Noca tried to time it right, but Tenura appeared to have a speed advantage this time around and the punch connected. It was strong enough to cause Noca to flip away in the air, but he soon stabilised himself.

He wasn't given too long because Tenura had already shot back towards him and sent in a strong barrage of punches. Noca was ready for this one though and he stuck his arms up and tried to block all of them. It was still a very difficult task and he was clearly struggling, but he wasn't sure why he was finding it so difficult this time.

Gohan was watching from the sidelines and he made sure to focus on everything that was happening between the fighters. He made sure to keep a strong focus on Noca and he could tell that something was seriously wrong.

The barrage was becoming too much for the young Saiyan and he had to act fast otherwise Tenura would gain a huge advantage. He quickly backed away and phased out of view. Tenura fell forward and growled in annoyance, but he was given no time to prepare for the strong kick that struck him in the back of the head.

The Vosan dropped forward, but swiftly swung around and shot for Noca once more. He came and stopped in front of the Saiyan and threw a left punch towards the teen's gut, but that was easily blocked. Tenura then threw in a right hook and struck Noca in the side of the face. Noca fell to the side away from Tenura as the Vosan prepared a Ki blast and threw it towards the teen.

Noca was still moving through the air when the blast was fired and when he could feel the energy he opened his eyes to see the red ball coming right for him. He quickly stopped in his tracks and held his hands together out in front of him, hoping to block it.

As the blast got closer he could feel that there was a lot of power within it. Noca then decided that knocking it away was the best option as he balled his fists together a smashed it away like a bat striking a ball. The blast soared into the sky and Noca looked back to Tenura's position…but he wasn't there.

That was when a sharp pain crashed into Noca's back. Tenura had phased and sent a strong knee up into the Saiyan teen's back. He felt the pain shoot up his spine as he flew up through the air. Tenura smirked as he watched the Saiyan fly away and then he phased out, reappearing above Noca and then smashing his fists down on the teen's head. Noca dropped from the sky once more at a terrific pace.

Noca's body crashed into the ground and seconds later a huge barrage of red Ki blasts were incoming. Tenura was moving his hands very quickly as hundreds of small Ki orbs were shooting through the air towards the ground. Each one of them crashed around Noca's position and some may have even hit the boy.

As Tenura slowed down and watched the huge cloud form around the boy's position he crossed his arms and took some time for himself.

Gohan's concerns were being pushed further now. He was strongly considering the worst possible outcome, but he couldn't understand what was actually wrong with Noca. He could certainly sense plenty of power within the Super Saiyan, but it wasn't all being used.

"**He doesn't have control!" **Gohan exclaimed, suddenly coming to the realisation.

"**Huh? What do you mean dad?" **Pan turned and asked. She was obviously very concerned as well.

"**Noca isn't using his full power…he can't…he doesn't have control or concentration…" **Gohan explained further.

"**How can that be?" **Pan asked. He seemed to have had perfect control when he started, but now her father was telling her that Noca was lacking both control and concentration.

"**He isn't focussing on his power…he's only focussing on his opponent…" **Gohan continued.

Meanwhile in Other World, a certain Saiyan had the exact same thoughts as his eldest Son.

"**Noca's not using his training…he's not given himself focus…he needs to focus!" **Goku exclaimed whilst watching the fight through the Elder Kai's crystal ball.

Back on Earth, Tenura was starting to feel confident in finally getting the chance to kill Noca and the rest of the Saiyans. He was just about to send in a final blast to ensure that he finished off Noca, but he wasn't given that chance. Noca fired out from the cloud caused by the Ki blasts and was headed right for Tenura. He looked angry, but Tenura wasn't worried and threw up a defence. Noca's strong fist crashed into the Vosan's arm and before Noca could move again, Tenura grabbed onto his head and slammed it down onto his knee. The knee crashed right into Noca's face and sent him back in the air.

Tenura swiftly stuck an arm out and grabbed the Saiyan around the throat. Noca lifted his hands to the grip and tried to pull Tenura's hands away, but failed. Tenura tightened his grip and started to throw his other fist into the teen's face. He performed the attack a couple of times until he grew tired and knocked him away with a much stronger punch.

The Vosan released his grip as Noca backed away and tried to regain his breath. He looked up as Tenura backed away with a smirk on his face and then phased out. The Saiyan teen grunted as he started to frantically look around trying to find his opponent

"**Noca…focus…" **Gohan uttered to himself in concern. He knew Noca couldn't hear him, but he really wanted to help the boy, as he seemed to be truly struggling to focus his senses at this time.

Noca could suddenly feel a spike in energy and looked over his shoulder to see if Tenura was there. When he noticed he wasn't he was slightly confused, but that was when he reappeared and landed and very strong kick right into his tailbone. Noca arched and grunted in pain as his body sailed back towards the ground again.

Tenura, believing there would be better chances this time, unleashed another barrage of Ki and used a lot of them to push Noca to the ground quicker. The Saiyan teen crashed face first into the ground and bounced up before another blast pushed him down again. He could taste blood in his mouth after the second smash down.

Tenura then pulled back and let the Ki blasts rest, before letting out a small snigger and then lifting his hands above his head. He added a lot of Ki to that position and then threw a huge ball down towards the Saiyan teen. Noca managed to turn onto his back as he saw the huge blast coming down, but he had little time to move. He got up and tried running away, but that only meant the huge blast crashed into the ground a few feet away from him and it managed to send him flying across the ground.

The sheer power managed to throw him through a building in his way. He smashed through and landed on the ground floor. Tenura smirked and shot down to the ground, following the same path as his Ki ball. Once he reached the ground he altered his direction and shot towards the building Noca crashed through. He shot into the ground floor and smashed into Noca, propelling him out through the other side.

The Saiyan teen's body crashed through the opposite wall and he ended up bouncing across the ground until he managed to put a hand out and stop himself. He stood up only to see the building he crashed through start to collapse. He widened his eyes in shock, but he knew he couldn't relax yet. That was when Tenura suddenly phased behind him. Noca turned around slowly only to be met with a hand right in front of his face.

Noca's eyes widened as Tenura laughed and unleashed a huge Ki blast. It was strong enough to lift Noca off of his feet once more and sent him flying away. Tenura lifted up and followed after him, only to slam him back down into the ground. The slam had managed to cause a small crater to form as Noca's body fell weak. Tenura landed on the edge of the crater and turned away.

"**I fail to see what the worry was about…you aren't strong enough to beat me…" **Tenura uttered in a bored tone.

In the crater Noca was struggling to pull himself up whilst hearing a reassuring voice in his head. It was Goku.

"_**You need to focus Noca…I don't see what the problem is."**_

"**He's…he's too strong…" **Noca muttered to himself, but knew Goku could hear him.

"_**No…he's not. You're strong enough to win this, you're just…not using control. You need time to get in touch with your powers again. Fighting so soon after returning to Earth was always going to be tough, but I know you can do it…I advise you let Vegeta take over whilst you try and concentrate."**_

"**Ok…I will," **Noca replied as he stood up and shouted over to Vegeta.** "Vegeta…you better prepare to fight."**

Vegeta looked over to Noca's position in shock and didn't know what he should do, but he wouldn't back down from the chance to fight. He shouted back to Noca to confirm it and this all drew Tenura's attention.

"**Huh? Ah…I see…so you understand you're going to lose and want Vegeta to take over for you?" **Tenura questioned with a proud smirk on his face.

Noca didn't respond and simply pulled his arms to hi side and drew he Ki to that spot.

"**KAME! HAME!"**

The blue energy formed and without wasting any time, Noca thrust his hands towards Tenura and fired the attack.

"**HAAA!"**

Tenura was certainly shocked, but managed to swiftly turn around and throw up a weak guard. The wave was strong enough to push Tenura up into the sky, but it didn't quite manage to break through his block. It pushed him further and further away until Tenura realised he'll be too far from the battle and moves his arms so that he can knock the wave away. He alters its position enough so that it just sails past his face and shoots up into the sky.

The Vosan looks down to Noca as he dropped his arms to his sides and this gives Tenura the better chance. He faces Noca and then fires down towards him and as he comes to a halt in front of him, he kicks his foot up into the Saiyan teens face. Noca is lifted up into the air, but manages to get something out in the process.

"**Now Vegeta!"**

Tenura was about to grab onto Noca's leg, but when he sensed Vegeta's power-up he turned away and watched as the Saiyan Prince shot towards him. Vegeta stalled right in front of the Vosan and moved into a stance.

"**Your fight is with me now!" **Vegeta screamed.

"**Hm…whatever…I don't care who I kill first," **Tenura uttered as he focussed his full attention on Vegeta now.

Vegeta glared and growled towards the Vosan and charged for him immediately. The Saiyan prince immediately aimed a punch for the alien warrior, but didn't warrant much of a reaction from the confident Vosan. Tenura rolled his eyes and simply phased out of view and just let Vegeta sail forwards.

The Vosan immediately appeared behind Vegeta and lifted a hand to Vegeta's back. He shot a wave that pushed Vegeta all the way down towards the ground at a great pace. The Saiyan Prince crashed right through the roof of a small building and landed on the floor. He turned onto his back to see that Tenura was already firing his way down towards the damaged building.

He aimed his fist down for Vegeta's head with the hopes of crushing it, but the prince had other ideas. He powered up and shot into the sky, just passing Tenura and catching him off guard. Tenura had to radically alter his position to make sure that he didn't crash into the ground and can get back to Vegeta quick enough.

He turned around, but had to push himself off of the small building to make sure he could use a lot of pace and he fired towards Vegeta with his right fist aimed first. Vegeta turned around as Tenura was firing towards him and saw he didn't have time to move and really had to move fast to put his arms up as a cross block. Tenura's fist crashed into the block and Vegeta grunted slightly in pain.

Tenura grunted and then smirked at realisation that Vegeta had left himself open by using both arms as a block. The Vosan then threw a left hook towards the Saiyan's face and it landed throwing him away. Tenura smirked and then cracked his knuckles before charging back towards the Saiyan prince.

"**This is gonna be fun!" **Tenura exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Noca was standing away from the battle with his fists clenched and his eyes focussed on the pain that Tenura was inflicting on Vegeta. He was angry because this seemed to be his fault once more. He had no idea why Tenura was here, but he still felt like the guilty one. He really wanted to have control of his power, but it seemed like his anger was getting in the way of that.

"_**Noca you need to calm your emotions. Remember what we did for your training. Empty your mind of everything…focus on what is happening and what you must do. Make sure your energy is at a calm level and you will be successful in this fight"**_ Goku's voice sounded through Noca's mind and it certainly helped put him at ease.

He was starting to calm a little, but it wasn't helping his energy yet. He would need to hope that Vegeta would last a fair amount of time before Tenura decided to shift focus back to the teen.

"**It's difficult Goku…a lot is going through my mind right now, but I know that he is priority…" **Noca responded.

"_**That's a start, but don't just make him a priority…make him…the only priority. Have you got that?"**_

"**I…Yes…I have," **There was hesitation in Noca's voice and Goku knew he would need to reassure the boy.

"_**I mean it. Any worries about the City, Gohan and the others, even Pan…"**_

Noca grunted slightly when he was told that even thinking about Pan as a priority may weaken him and his control.

"_**Noca? I really mean that. I know you care about them, but this will help. Gohan and Vegeta are experienced with their control and they couldn't beat him. You aren't experienced, but you certainly have a huge amount of potential inside of you. Use it."**_

"**I will try Goku…I can't promise anything more than that…" **Noca muttered back to him. He really wasn't sure, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give it his absolute all.

In Other World, Goku sat back on the grass and sighed.

"**Are you perhaps regretting your decision Goku?" **The Supreme Kai questioned. Goku shot up and looked towards the Supreme Kai with a smile on his face.

"**No…I'm sure it'll all work out…but I will admit…he still needs time…" **Goku replied, looking down to the ground and sighing again.

"**Unfortunately…he doesn't have time," **The Supreme Kai stated.

Goku looked away from the Supreme Kai and back down to the ground. He really hoped that everything would be ok and Noca would eventually come out on top. There was also a huge amount of hope that no lives would be lost during this fight.

Vegeta was still struggling to maintain himself in this battle and just as he managed to pull away from the onslaught of punches from Tenura, he felt a huge kick to his stomach and was fired down towards the ground. Tenura phased away and appeared below the Saiyan Prince and pelted him up to the sky again. He phased again and this time he appeared just a little above Vegeta and kicked him in the head across the sky.

Tenura then quickly chased after Vegeta and grabbed the Saiyan prince around the throat. He threw a very strong fist into Vegeta's face, but didn't let go of the Saiyan. Instead, he propelled his knee up into the Saiyan's gut and then let go. Vegeta bent over in pain and that was when Tenura rose up a little and smashed his elbow down into the back of Vegeta's neck. There was a cracking sound heard just as Vegeta shot towards the ground.

The Saiyan prince crashed down and formed a small crater, but didn't get up. He only managed to move a little, but it caused him some pain and he had to relax back to try and ease it. Tenura slowly began to descend, but turned away from Vegeta and faced Noca. He touches to the ground softly and sends a mischievous smirk towards the teenager.

Noca took a couple of steps back with a concerned expression on his face. He wasn't sure that he could hold up against Tenura at the moment, but he sure wasn't one to give up. He shook his head to try and clear his mind and then focused his attention right on the Vosan warrior standing about 20 feet away from him. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists before moving into a stance.

"**I don't know why you backed out last time, but you better have overcome your fears…because now…you die."**

Tenura gave a very tormenting smile as Noca's aura burst out of him and sent a huge gust of wind blowing in every direction as he powered up some more. Noca shut out everything. He just pictured the city as some sort of strange tournament location and ignored that there were any others there. He focussed on all the energy coming from the opponent that was stood in front of him.

There was a slight difficulty though. This was because when he was sensing Tenura's energy, he could also feel Goten's and Trunks' there as well. He had to try and put that to one side though.

Tenura took the lead and made the first move. He shot from his position and charged forward. Noca was shocked by the speed at which he came in. The Vosan swung a fist that had managed to catch the teen off guard and smashed right into his face. Noca was flung off of his feet and bounced along the ground, but managed to put a hand to the ground to steady himself. He stood up as Tenura was incoming once more and he made the decision to throw a Ki blast.

The blast sailed towards Tenura, but the Vosan simply phased out and reappeared behind Noca and attempted to swing another punch. Noca managed to predict the movement this time and he turned and crossed his arms in front of him to block the punch. It was a tough punch, but Noca managed to withstand any pain and flipped away. Tenura did the same.

Once the two of them landed on the ground they immediately pushed off and flew towards each other again. They had both aimed punches at each other, but they clashed in the middle causing a huge shock wave the shook the city and even smashed windows. The others were watching on in amazement at how those connecting punches had caused such a tremor. Noca pulled away and used his right arm to throw in another punch, but Tenura simply dropped to his right to avoid it and kicked Noca in the side of the head.

Noca flew to the side, but managed to stabilise himself easily. He looked up to see that Tenura was coming in with a foot aimed first and didn't have many options. The Saiyan simply phased behind Tenura and attempted to land a punch to the back of his opponent's head, but the Vosan dropped away and then phased.

Noca was surprised, but didn't intend to let his guard down. He couldn't determine that Tenura was about to phase behind him and didn't expect the fists that hammered down on the back of his head and threw him down towards the ground.

The teen Saiyan started to fall from the air, but stabilised easily and shot a Ki blast for the oncoming opponent. It was lucky to connect and explode in a cloud of smoke around the alien warrior. Noca let a small smirk crawl along his face and he felt some satisfaction, but it was instantly wiped away when Tenura shot from the cloud and crashed a fist into Noca's gut.

It wasn't enough to stop him, but it certainly shocked him. Noca had to back away and to avoid any further attacks he phased behind Tenura and swiftly kicked him in the back of the neck. The Vosan coughed and grunted in pain as he shot towards the ground and crashed hard. This was an opportunity that Noca had been waiting for.

He powered up significantly and threw a huge barrage of Ki blasts towards the ground, specifically Tenura's position. He wouldn't let up on the barrage until he felt like he had caused enough pain. The others were watching on and Gohan was making mental notes on Noca's improvements, but also on his shortcomings. He was making note of the fact that Noca seemed to pouring too much energy into Ki attacks and that was leaving him little recovery time to continue an attack. It was something that could be easily fixed though.

Noca let up on the Ki barrage and lowered his arms. He looked into the smoke cloud, but he wasn't convinced that Tenura had been put down by that attack. His concerns were confirmed when he noticed that Tenura was standing about 15 feet away from the smoke cloud and was looking up at the Saiyan teen.

"**Great attempt…too bad it was a failure," **Tenura uttered in a taunting tone.

Noca glared at the Vosan and charged for him in another attacking attempt. Tenura smirked as he looked to the ground, but quickly looked up and shot back towards him. The two flew to each other and came to a clash in the middle, but this time they didn't back away.

Noca threw a left hook towards Tenura, but the Vosan managed to dodge around the punch. Noca had a comeback for that however, as he tried to thrust his elbow into Tenura's face. It was unfortunate that he managed to block it with a simple raise of the hand. Noca didn't waste any time as he then flipped up and over Tenura, landing a kick to the back of the Vosan's head in the process and knocking him away. Tenura didn't wait long before turning around and shooting back towards Noca though. He fired towards the Saiyan fast and aimed a fist to the boy's face. Noca simply arched his back and ducked away from it. He also noticed that the punch left the Vosan open.

That gave Noca the opening he needed to plunge his knee up towards Tenura's gut, but he managed to move his hands quick enough to hold back the knee. Noca was a little frustrated which is why he then didn't think through the next move as he straightened his back and head-butted the Vosan in the face. Tenura fell away and lifted his hand to feel for blood, but Noca then had his opening and sent his knee crashing into his opponent's gut.

Tenura bent over in pain and was about to straighten up and attack Noca, but as he attempted to move up Noca slammed his fists down on the Vosan's head and sent him twirling towards the ground.

He landed on his front and then proceeded to struggle to pick himself up. He managed to get to his knees, but he certainly felt like he was too weak.

"_**This is unfair…I was stronger than him…my…my power! It's wearing out. The power I took from those Saiyans…it's wearing away. I need more…I need…AH…there!" **_Tenura's thoughts of defeat had been swirling around, but something had suddenly given him some hope once more, but what could it be?

Tenura slowly got up to his feet and then directed his attention to Noca and began to laugh hysterically.

"**HAHAHA! You think you've beaten me. I still have a couple more attempts left in me!" **Tenura informed the others, whilst continuing to laugh.

"**How?! Prove it!" **Vegeta requested in a tough tone.

"**You really don't want that…" **Tenura told the prince. He turned to face Vegeta and had a smirk on his face.

"**Do I not?" **Vegeta questioned as he clenched his fists and glared at Tenura.

Tenura shook his head, but kept his smile on his face. He then looked towards Pan and Gohan who was still weak from his battle with Tenura.

"**I can still find more power…" **Tenura muttered, he eyes still fixed upon Gohan.

Suddenly, realisation struck Noca and he gasped loudly.

"**VEGETA! He's gonna absorb Gohan's energy!" **The Saiyan teen shouted to the Prince. Vegeta didn't know how to react.

"**What?!" **The Prince questioned. He turned to face Tenura again and then looked to Gohan.

He finally realised what was going on and powered up and started to fly towards Gohan as Noca flew towards Tenura. This situation wasn't good for any of them and if Tenura were successful then this battle would end up being a lot worse for them. Pan was about to help move her father away until he began to glow with red energy. She couldn't get her hands near him without being shocked by some sort of electricity. Noca was about to clash with Tenura and Vegeta was very close to Gohan. That was until there was an explosion of red energy out of Tenura's body that managed to shock Noca and blast him away. Vegeta turned to see Noca crash into a building as Gohan collapsed to the ground.

"**N…No…we can't win!" **Vegeta uttered. Was he really ready to give up?

Pan gasped and lifted both her hands to her mouth as she saw Gohan fall unconscious and Noca had been knocked through a building.

"**What do we do Vegeta?" **She asked him. She looked towards the prince, hoping to get an answer, but noticed that Vegeta looked terrified.

"_**Kakarot! Why didn't you come back? We really need your help…we aren't strong enough!"**_ Vegeta's thoughts were too negative and he was actually scared of this Vosan. Despite stating that the Vosan people were not warriors and were weak, this one was defying all odds.

The light appeared to die down around Tenura and he was standing there looking fully recovered from the fight with the others and his energy wouldn't stop sparking around him. Vegeta stepped back in fear and Pan was frozen to the spot. Noca pulled himself out of the building, but didn't get time to move as Tenura raised an arm and shot a Ki blast towards it. The blast crashed against the building and exploded.

Pan cried out in terror as the structure collapsed around the Saiyan teen and Vegeta almost shot towards Tenura, but he could still feel Noca's energy was very strong. He would be fine. This was confirmed as he pulled himself from the wreckage from the building and glared towards Tenura.

"**You can't win this!" **The teen screamed at his opponent.

"**I was about to say the same to you…now I will finally finish my mission and end your pitiful life!" **Tenura shouted in response, revealing one of his secrets to Noca in the process.

Noca was certainly surprised to hear that piece of news, as was Pan. Neither of them knew why Tenura had even come to Earth, but now they knew and Noca's guilt came flooding back.

"**You…you're here…to kill me…so…this is all my fault…"** Noca uttered, looking down to the ground and breathing heavily.

Tenura started laughing again as Pan looked towards the teen and saw that he looked truly angry with himself. Not only could she see it, she could also feel it. It was just like the tournament all over again.

"_**He's here to kill me…the same reason Wun came to the tournament. Why me? What have I done to deserve all this? All the pain…all the damage that has been inflicted today…it is all my fault…"**_ The teen couldn't stop any of the guilt that flooded into his mind as he looked to Tenura and glared.

"**You've just given me a huge reason to fight at full power! I will fight to stop the people I care about from being hurt!" **Noca called out confidently.

Tenura smirked as he turned to completely face Noca. **"Then what are you waiting for?"**

Noca powered up and moved into a stance. He was ready to keep fighting, because he had the greatest reason to beat him now.

* * *

So, another good chapter…I hope.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from my regular reviewers.

I also want to address some quest reviews and say that Gotenks is the only fusion that will appear in this whole story. I don't like fusion as a power up…I prefer characters using their own strength to beat enemies. I also won't create any fusions. Considering the only canon fusions are Gotenks and Vegetto. And I also won't have anything that says what power levels the characters have. Power Levels were pointless towards the end of the series, so they are pointless here as well.

I have uploaded a couple of pictures of my own character designs to my Twitter account, Nagi_AG15. I think you guys should check it out if you want to know. One of the designs is of a character that will appear much later in the story, but his design is important.

Don't Forget to Review!

Next Time…_Chapter 12: An Evil Truth_


	12. Chapter 12: An Evil Truth

Here we are DBAGs! A new chapter…on a Tuesday…as usual…were you expecting anything different?

* * *

_**Chapter 12: An Evil Truth**_

Tenura wasn't planning on wasting any of his time and fired towards Noca. He crashed a strong fist into the Saiyan's face, flinging him about 20 feet away. The teen managed to land on his feet and immediately powered up and shot into the air. He looked down on Tenura as the Vosan phased out of view. Noca's eyes widened and he focussed his senses.

He looked up, only to be greeted with an elbow to the face that knocked him down. Tenura flew around and aimed a kick into the descending boy. He managed to plunged his foot into Noca's back causing him to bend in pain and also shoot through a skyscraper.

Once Noca crashed through the opposite side of the building, he dropped to the ground. He didn't land though, as Tenura phased above him and decided to thrust his foot down on the Saiyan. That impact was enough to propel him towards the ground and even cause a small crater to form, once he crashed.

Tenura was satisfied with the powers he had gained by absorbing Gohan's power and he wasn't going to hold anything back. He wanted to show them off and he wanted it to be spectacular. He landed at the edge of Noca's small crater and looked down. Noca started to pull himself up and Tenura was going to let him.

Noca managed to get to his feet and wobbled for a second before shooting towards the alien warrior. He aimed a fist towards Tenura's face, but the Vosan hardly had to move to stick up an arm and block it like it was nothing. Noca was prepared for that block as he then swung his left arm in for a punch and managed to connect with Tenura's chin. The punch was strong enough to cause the alien to face up and then Noca bent to the ground and kicked Tenura in the gut. The Vosan's body lifted from the ground and shot to the sky.

He wasn't happy. He let Noca come back in and it managed to give him a slight advantage. The pale-skinned alien wasn't going to let that happen again. He watched as Noca flew up above him, but then realised that it was going to be a very predictable move. Noca clenched his hands together and lifted them above his head. He was about to hammer down on Tenura, but the alien wasn't about to let it happen.

Noca's fists came down towards Tenura and as they did, the Vosan phased out. Noca's fists sailed through the spot where Tenura had been and it was frustrating. Noca growled in annoyance, but he felt an energy spike behind him and knew he couldn't waste time. He didn't know what to expect, but he immediately ducked forward and as he did, he felt the heat of a Ki wave pass by the back of his head.

Once he felt the heat vanish, he swung around, only to be greeted with nothing. Tenura had already phased out and was already on the attack again. A strong fist crashed into the back of Noca's head and knocked him back towards the ground once more. Noca managed to twist and turn and he landed on his feet when he got to the ground, but that didn't stop Tenura from continuing his attack.

He flew in with a strong kick almost immediately after Noca had been knocked away. He was about to strike his kick as Noca landed, but the Saiyan teen had turned and managed to stick an arm up in defence. There was a clash and then Tenura backed away and hovered in the air for a second. He glared down on Noca and was starting to feel a little useless again.

"_**He's actually managing to keep up with me now. What is with Saiyans? They never stop."**_ Tenura thought in annoyance and admittedly, slight fear.

He powered up and shot towards his opponent and Noca did the same. The two of them were firing towards each other, but Tenura phased out at the last minute and once again, Noca sailed past. He turned to see if he could spot the fighter, but he was nowhere around. Suddenly, Tenura flashed in front of Noca, but that appeared to be an image as it simply flew through him. Noca was annoyed that he fell for an afterimage. He turned around once more and this time the real thing shot at him and attempted a punch.

Noca had been ready and stuck an arm up to block the punch and then attempted a kick up into Tenura's gut. The Vosan quickly jumped higher into the air and swiftly sent a kick into Noca's face. As Noca had no time to put up a guard, Tenura moved and dropped down with his elbow first. It crashed into Noca's ribs and knocked him towards the ground again.

Noca crashed down on his shoulder and felt a strong crack move through it. He cried out in pain as he quickly turned onto his back to avoid any more. It had been his left shoulder so he lifted his right hand to try and feel what it was. It felt nothing more than some bruising and most probably some cracked bones, but it certainly wasn't dislocated. At least he hoped.

He managed to push himself to his knees, but as he looked down, he noticed that a lot of blood dripped down. He lifted a hand to his face and felt a huge gash on his left cheek. It stung a little as he touched it, but he knew that he had to work through any pain that he would sustain.

He stood up and looked towards Tenura who was hovering in the sky with his arms crossed. The Vosan clearly had a smirk on his face and it earned him a glare from Noca. The Saiyan teen then bent down and swiftly powered up a Kamehameha before firing it towards the alien. He wasn't putting all his eggs in one basket, but he hoped that the move would manage to weaken the ferocious fighter.

Noca wanted to beat him so badly. At first he just wanted to prove himself, but now…now that he knew Tenura was here to fight him…he wanted to destroy him. Granted, Noca didn't want to kill him. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he couldn't help but worry about what would have happened to his friends had he not arrived. Hell, it may still happen if the teen didn't seriously step up his game.

The Kamehameha was firing towards Tenura at a great pace and the blue light was glowing on the Vosan's face as it came within inches. The alien simply swung his arm towards the wave and it was deflected up into the sky. Noca cursed when he saw it had failed and then he himself, fired towards Tenura.

He aimed a swift right hook, but the alien just backed away from it. Noca then swung his left forward, but once again Tenura dodged. He swung a couple more punches very rapidly, but then were all avoided before Tenura flipped back and kicked up into Noca's face in the process. As Tenura came back level with Noca, he used his advantage to grab onto the Saiyan's leg and swung him down towards the ground.

As Noca's body sailed down, Tenura smirked and aimed his hand towards the boy. He began to power up one of his Ki blasts in a death ball like fashion, only smaller. As he fired it, it shot towards Noca and crashed into his gut and shot him towards the ground at an absolutely tremendous speed. The blast and the boy flashed down and exploded as it touched the ground, ending with smoke and debris covering the air. Pan and Vegeta had to stick their hands up to cover their faces from the debris, but they both wanted to look and see what happened to Noca.

When the debris and smoke finally cleared, Noca was just getting up on one knee. Tenura looked down and raised an eyebrow towards his opponent. He then started to descend.

"**I don't get it…why don't you just give up?" **The Vosan questioned, with a genuinely confused looked up at Tenura and glared again.

"**Because people like you…don't belong here…you don't deserve to come here and cause the destruction you have…" **Noca managed to mumble as he coughed a few times. He was clearly out of breath and would need this time to regain his energy.** "Your fight was with me…but you had to hurt the others…" **

"**You were my mission…my fight was with Vegeta…you weren't here…you were meant to be dead," **Tenura continued.

"**I was…I came back," **Noca responded in a fairly calm and confident tone.

"**Well…you should have stayed dead," **Tenura replied, an amused smirk clearly apparent on his face.

"**Not while my friends needed me!" **The teen shouted whilst attempting to stand. He was almost up straight, but Tenura quickly plunged a fist into his gut and the Saiyan bent over and fell to his knees again.

"**You stay down," **The Vosan then lifted his hand and aimed it towards Noca's head as it began to flash.** "We'll see if this ends you."**

The hand began to flash red until a Ki ball formed. As it was fired there was a huge explosion again and Noca's body shot across the ground for about a mile until the blast eventually dissipated. Pan wanted to fly over as she could tell that Noca would be very injured by that attack. And he was. He had numerous cuts and bruises on his body and his face had a lot of blood on it. His clothes were torn as well. Half of one leg of his trousers was torn and half of the top of his Gi was torn as well.

Noca was down for now, but he wasn't out. This was notable as he started to twitch a little as he pushed himself up, but fell down in pain again.

"**Stay down Noca!" **A voice yelled out. Vegeta had stepped forward to continue. He wanted to beat Tenura as much as anyone here did, but Noca was down for now so Vegeta would have to take over.

"**Ah…does Vegeta want another beating," **Tenura asked, as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"**As long as Noca can recover…then yes…" **Not something one would expect Vegeta to say. He was essentially offering himself up as a sort of sacrifice just so Noca could regain his energy.

Tenura smirked as Vegeta powered up and shot towards him. The Vosan warrior just stood on the spot as Vegeta charged forward at a great pace. The Saiyan prince was a little sceptical, but he couldn't read Tenura and couldn't determine what he would be planning. He continued his attack, but wasn't all that surprised when Tenura phased out once the Saiyan came within inches of a punch.

Vegeta stopped and looked around to try and find his next location. He could just feel Tenura's energy approaching him, but he didn't have enough time to figure out where from. That was when a strong fist crashed into the back of his head and knocked him through the air.

Tenura had then moved on after that attack and appeared where Vegeta was about to land and kicked him in the head, sending him back the other way. Vegeta powered up to stop himself and managed to regain his positioning, but the Vosan was already incoming once more. He swung his fist towards the Prince, but that fist only struck a defensive arm. It had clashed with Vegeta's arm as he raised it at just the right moment.

Tenura was bothered by the simple block and pulled his arm away before coming back in with a huge barrage of punches. The Saiyan prince couldn't defend against that. He felt the force of all the punches in his gut and he was given no time to try and make his own move. The more Tenura punched Vegeta in the gut the more the Prince looked like giving up, but he was far from that. The Saiyan Prince wasn't one to give up easily.

Tenura backed away a couple of inches before swinging his leg up into the Saiyan Prince's stomach and got Vegeta to cough up some saliva and also some blood due to the earlier blows to the head. Tenura then shot his fist straight up into Vegeta's chin and sent him high into the air. Vegeta still had enough energy left to regain his control and turned to face down on Tenura.

He growled in anger and then charged down to attack. He swung around as he flew down and swung in his right arm to try and get an attack on the Vosan. The fist only met air as Tenura had managed to phase out without a problem. He then reappeared behind Vegeta and cleared his throat.

That was enough to provoke Vegeta to get back into the attack. He grunted in annoyance before swinging around and attempting a right hook. Tenura seemed really calm as he just pushed Vegeta's arm towards the Prince's chest, but the Saiyan tried to recover from that by elbowing the alien. That was easily avoided though and again, Vegeta was frustrated. He quickly swung his leg up to try and kick Tenura in the face, but he once again backed away from it. As Vegeta lowered his leg a fist came flying in to his face and knocked him to the side. Tenura then flew after him, punched him up in the chin and kicked him in the gut.

The Saiyan prince was sent up into the air, but Tenura was quick to fly up and slam his fist down on Vegeta to send him back to the ground once more. The proud Saiyan soared towards the ground at a great pace, but when he was about 20 feet away from the ground Tenura phased just above him and kneed him the rest of the way. Vegeta's body slammed into the ground hard and he didn't have the energy to pull himself up.

This is why it came as a shock to him, when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and his feet were no longing touching it. He opened one of his eyes to see that Tenura had lifted him up by his armour and had placed a hand on his stomach.

"**How unfortunate…you're going to die," **Tenura uttered in quite a bored tone, but then a satisfied smirk soon appeared.

A red energy began to shine between Tenura's hand and Vegeta's body and it wasn't long until a huge Ki wave was blasted and shot Vegeta higher and higher into the sky. Tenura watched as his energy wave was headed towards orbit. He didn't want Vegeta to die just yet though. He focussed on his energy and managed to detonate it. As it exploded the Vosan noticed the small spec, which was Vegeta, shoot out of a huge energy cloud and head down towards the ground.

As a bloodied and battered Vegeta fired towards the ground and crashed down extremely hard, Tenura had begun to descend. The Saiyan prince was lying on his front in the middle of West City and he certainly didn't have the energy to pick himself up again. He was sure that he had lost this fight, but he really hoped that Noca could win. This was the motivation that Vegeta needed to try and discover a way to push himself in his training. The Saiyan prince managed to push up until he was on his hands and knees, but that wasn't enough to keep him in the fight.

Pan had managed to keep up with the fight and was devastated that Vegeta was in this condition, but she hadn't managed to get the courage to move in and try to help. She was disappointed with herself, but she wouldn't last a second against Tenura.

Once Tenura had landed he had begun to slowly walk over to his opponent. He was standing over the battered and bruised Vegeta and held his hand up in an aiming motion. He was preparing another Ki attack and he hand no chance to move away. The Prince looked up at the hand and then closed his eyes, hoping that his death would be quick.

Pan was starting to believe it would be her fault if Vegeta were to die. She would always remember that she did nothing to step in and help. It would torment her. As she saw the bright red energy shin around Tenura's hand, she knew what had to be done.

Tenura was about to fire the attack, but a sudden impact in his back caused him to move ever so slightly and end up firing the blast into the sky. Once it was out of view Vegeta dropped back to the ground to get some rest and Tenura had already turned around to see Pan standing there, looking ready to fight.

"**Stupid girl…" **Tenura muttered. How dare she stop him from claiming his revenge?Tenura was about to continue and say something else, but the Saiyan girl had phased right up to Tenura and smashed a fist right into the centre of his face. The Vosan's head moved back, but the attack hadn't been enough to cause him pain. He smirked as he looked back at Pan and started to walk towards the girl.

Some distance away from the direct action, Noca was just getting to his feet after watching Pan fly into the action and start to fight. He certainly wouldn't let Pan die for him. Nor would he want to watch her get hurt again. He powered up to Super Saiyan once more and took off to fly towards the battle.

Tenura was right in front of Pan now and he wasted no time in lifting his arm and performing an uppercut that sent the teen girl flying up into the air. Noca cried out in anger and fear as he watched Pan lift off the ground so easily and he then flew over as fast as he could to catch her. He grabbed onto her body, but then Tenura threw an attack in and he had to move as quickly as possible to get him and Pan away. He just managed it as Tenura had thrown an energy blast that simply sailed down and crashed into a skyscraper.

The two Saiyan teens had managed to get far enough away and Noca placed Pan down on the ground with Goten, Trunks and Gohan. He had to get her away from the fight. He looked at the girl to see there was a little bit of blood on her face and it instantly made him furious. It just made him want to unleash his rage on Tenura. He turned around to face the Vosan warrior and powered up some more, until a voice managed to calm him.

"_**Noca…remember what I said about control and concentration…that applies here. Don't let your anger get the better of you...use it to your advantage."**_ The voice belonged to Goku and it was certainly giving the teen some reassurance.

"**Uh…Yes Goku…" **Noca muttered as he shook his head in an attempt to calm himself.

Pan slowly started to move and looked up at Noca. She felt happy that he had saved her, but when she saw the rage on his face, she sort of feared it. But when he suddenly seemed to calm himself and his energy dropped down a little she was happy once again.

"**Vegeta…please…try and hold him off for just another minute…" **Noca requested in a very hopeful tone. He knew what he was asking of the Prince, but there didn't seem to be any other choices right now.

"**I…ugh…you cannot be serious?" " **Vegeta yelled.

"**I'm so sorry, but I need a little time to try and use this anger to my advantage…I don't wanna waste too much energy…" **Noca explained to him and the grunted response that he received from Vegeta seemed to help reassure him**. **The prince slowly got to his feet before looking back to Noca and nodding. He then turned back to face Tenura and attempted to fly off and attack him. Vegeta would surely have a hard time, but Noca would make sure he was quick about the power-up this time.

Pan looked up at the Super Saiyan teen standing before her. She admired him, but also worried about him. Even though he had proven he was really powerful, the last time she had seen him he had died in a fight. The girl slowly walked over to him and put a soft, reassuring hand on his arm.

"**Noca…I'm gonna tell you what Android 16 told my father…" **She said, in a hushed was surprised by the sudden interaction and looked to his side at the girl that he had waited to see for such a long time. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were just glistening with tears. He didn't know what to say, but he would certainly listen.** "Let go of your restraints…"**

Noca smiled at the girl and then quickly kissed her on the forehead. She blushed as he pulled away and looked into her eyes again.

"**I've missed you…" **Noca whispered. Pan smiled back at the boy and looked to the ground.

"**Me too…" **She both smiled again before Noca powered up some more and revealed more power than Pan had ever seen him use before.

Their moment had quickly faded away as they saw that Tenura was easily punching Vegeta around. Noca didn't want to watch it anymore, but he would wait for an ideal moment to just jump in and catch Tenura off-guard.

* * *

Meanwhile, during this fight, up at the Lookout…

"**Oh…it feels far too awful…" **Mr Popo muttered as he looked over the edge of the lookout.

"**I know what you mean Popo…I can't believe how much of a struggle it is for them…" **Dende continued. Sighing at the end. Being Guardian of Earth sure was a difficult job.

"**We can't be much help. If they were struggling then we would have no chance against him…" **Piccolo muttered. He clenched his fists and stared over the edge of the lookout. He would love to be down there helping them, but he wouldn't be all that helpful right now.

There were two more beings up at the Lookout with the two Namekians and the Gardener. They were Uub and Buu.

"**I believe I can help. I'm close to Vegeta's power level," **Uub exclaimed. He was always ready to help and after training with Goku, he would surely be of some help. Piccolo looked to the young man and nodded.

"**Maybe you can be of help, but I advise we move quickly," **Piccolo commanded.

"**Huh? We?" **Uub questioned.

"**Yeah, the others will need healing whilst you and Noca try to take on this alien,"** Piccolo explained to the Majin reincarnate.

"**How can you heal them?" **Uub asked.

"**Let's just say that I actually managed to teach Piccolo something whilst he was up here," **Dende answered.

"**Oh I see…wait…wouldn't that have come in handy when you and I were training with Goku?!"** Uub asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"**Is this really the time to discuss that?" **Piccolo questioned in an angered tone. Uub realised that it certainly wasn't the right time.

"**Uh no of course…let's go!"**

The two of them powered up immediately and fired off to the battle as quick as possible.

* * *

Tenura was still making a mockery of the Saiyan Prince's abilities and was finally getting close to the moment when he would exact vengeance for his family's murder. Vegeta had just been knocked down out of the sky with a very strong attack and he smashed down into the ground, hard. He was lying on his back and certainly couldn't move.

The Vosan had the Prince right where he wanted him. He slowly descended towards the ground and hovered above Vegeta's body. He then raised his hand and aimed it towards Vegeta's body once more.

"**I'm going to make you watch you friends and family die before I execute you…but…I'm going to use your power to do it!" **Tenura shouted, whilst laughing out loud.

Suddenly, Vegeta's body began to shine with a red glow and then lots of energy began to transfer from the Prince's body to the Vosan's hand. Noca and Pan gasped in shock, as Tenura would certainly get a huge power boost from the absorbing.

"**NO!" **Noca screamed as he powered up and shot from his spot towards Tenura. The Vosan had no idea that the Teen boy was on his way to land a huge attack. Tenura only noticed at the last minute when Noca landed a powerful kick to the Vosan's head. The energy transfer was abruptly cut off and Tenura flew through the air.

Tenura managed to land down on one of his feet and keep his balance. Noca then descended until he was standing about 15 feet away from the opponent. Just as they were powering up and preparing to fight against one another again, Uub and Piccolo just landed behind Pan.

"**Hey," **Piccolo greeted as he started to walk towards the girl.

"**Huh? Oh Piccolo…Uub…you've come to help?" **Pan asked. She seemed to be quite relieved to see that they had come to help.

"**Of course," **Uub responded with a reassuring nod.

"**I need to heal the others…please take me to them," **Piccolo requested.

"**Ok…the three of them are over there. I'll go and get Vegeta," **Pan said as she pointed to the three unconscious Saiyans and then she flew off towards the Saiyan Prince's body and lifted him up to drag him back to Piccolo so that they could all be healed. Meanwhile, Uub flew over to Noca's side and the two of them prepared to attack Tenura together.

Piccolo was just managing to heal the others and they were all starting to it up awake once more, but they were all exhausted.

"**Sorry…I can only bring back health…not energy…that will regain in time," **Piccolo told them all as he just finished up with the healing.

"**I'll be ok soon…he didn't absorb my energy,"** Vegeta replied as he turned to face the battle once more and glared.

"**This is looking really bad," **Gohan mumbled to himself. He looked around the city and was certainly shocked by the damage caused.

"**Wait…is Noca back?!" **Goten asked.

"**I think he is…" **Trunks replied. Goten looked to Trunks and then to Noca once again. He then looked around the area and seemed to be slightly disappointed.

"**So…where's dad?" **Goten finally questioned.

"**I guess we'll find out later," **Gohan answered. He already knew what was happening, but there was a bigger focus right now.

They all turned to face the fight again, but Tenura, Noca and Uub hadn't even started yet. They were still standing there looking at each other, but it was definitely an intimidating stare down.

Uub and Noca looked towards each other and nodded. Both of them then jumped towards Tenura at the same time and went in for their attacks. Uub kicked forward as Noca swung a strong left hook. Both attacks came in towards Tenura from either side, but neither hit as the Vosan phased out.

He immediately phased in again and sent a punch into Uub's face and then kicked back into Noca's face. Both of them were knocked away, but soon regained composure and flew in once more. Uub was in first and sent a kick up into Tenura's face and sent him flying up into the air.

Noca phased out and reappeared up above Tenura as his body soared towards the teen. He wasted no time as he slammed his fists down on Tenura's face as a small amount of blood burst from the Vosan's mouth and nose. The alien warrior had then dropped down to the ground very quickly and Uub was preparing to send his fist up into the Vosan's spine.

Tenura managed to regain his own composure this time and phased and reappeared behind the Majin reincarnate. He then kicked forward and struck a very strong foot into Uub's back and sent him flying about a mile. Tenura was unaware of something that was happening as Noca had rapidly descended from the sky and kicked the overpowered alien to the ground.

Uub was lucky to regain balance and fly in to kick Tenura back up into the sky, but the Vosan was very quick to compose himself as Uub was flying up towards him. He then aimed a small Ki blast to Uub's face and blasted him down to the ground quick. Uub soared to the ground and crashed with a huge shockwave. Tenura then descended very quickly and started to absorb Uub's energy.

"**NO!" **Noca yelled. He tried to fly in and catch Tenura off guard this time, but he was unlucky as Tenura used his free hand to send a load of Ki blasts towards him.** "No…I'm sorry Uub…"**

The Majin reincarnate dropped to the ground and fainted as Tenura's energy exploded out of him in a spectacular fashion. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright light that shone from this very powerful villain. As the light died down, Noca and the others lowered their arms and looked towards the enemy. He didn't look any different, but he was exceptionally strong now. Noca descended back to the group and stared on in pure disappointment and even a little fear.

"**We…we didn't even have long…this is horrible…" **Noca uttered quietly.

"**If only the rest of us could help…" **Gohan mumbled as he turned to look at the rest of them.

"**It's all Noca now…" **Trunks said, finally revealing what they were all gasped as she suddenly realised the truth. It really was true that Noca was the only one who could fight now.

"**NOW I HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO KILL YOU ALL! NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" **Tenura screamed as he finally showed off the huge upgrade he had just clenched his fists and suddenly his aura and energy flared up like crazy.

"**This…is all…my…FAULT!" **Noca's aura was strong enough to knock the people standing behind him off of their feet slightly and Noca was raising his energy close to Full Power once more.

"**Noca…" **Pan muttered as she slowly started to inch forward. Gohan could sense his daughters emotions and turned to face her.

"**Pan…stay back!" **Gohan ordered. The girl stopped and turned to face her father, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes and knew to looked towards Noca and smirked.

"**So I guess you're first then. Quite fitting really…considering the reason I'm here is to end your life…and finally put an end to that bloodline…" **Tenura explained as he folded his arms and smirked. Something that Tenura had said managed to flag up in Noca's mind. Out of the entire sentence, only one word was enough to completely grab Noca's attention.

"**Bloodline?" **Noca uttered in a questioning tone.

"**No…" **Vegeta whispered to himself. This was something that he was certainly dreading.

* * *

Up in Other World, the others had all heard that word as well and Cilu was certainly shocked to hear it. He was now worried about how Noca would react.

"**He wasn't supposed to find this out…" **Cilu said whilst clenching his fists.

"**What will this mean? How will my son react?" **Emna questioned as she placed her hands together and continued to watch what would happen in the crystal ball.

"**My guesses…we're about to see a really powerful Super Saiyan emerge from this…" **Goku explained to them, but he knew that this could lead to something very dangerous.

* * *

To their surprise Noca was standing in the same position and his Aura had actually calmed down, although he was still a Super Saiyan.

"**Yes…bloodline…I will finally end it, just like I was supposed to on my first visit," **The Vosan explained to the teen.

"**Your…first…" **Noca mumbled as he was slowly starting to put each part together.

The entire group were looking towards Noca and were concerned about his reaction. Vegeta had managed to figure it out, whilst the others didn't fully understand, but the Prince didn't want to be the one to mention it. In fact, he thought it was best that no one had mentioned it, but it was too late now.

"**You didn't know?"** Tenura asked as he started to chuckle quietly to himself. **"I came here about a year ago. My first big mission…too bad I had to screw it up!"**

"**Mission? A…a year…ago…" **Noca continued, not wanting to believe what he was coming to. Tenura smirked as he saw the reaction coming from Noca. He was rendered speechless.

"**Aww…the boy really didn't know…ok I'll tell you. My master sent me to put an end to your…hybrid-Saiyan…bloodline…I didn't completely finish the mission," **Tenura explained further, but only to get the perfect reaction. He would rather have just ended Noca's life, but this was priceless.

"**You…it was…you…" **Noca looked from Noca to Vegeta once they got a glimpse of his reaction to the situation.

"**Can…can you feel that rage?" **Vegeta asked the rest of them. He actually sounded worried.

"**Uh…I can," **Gohan replied. He was starting to fear the potential that Noca had, waiting to be unlocked. Pan meanwhile, could feel the brunt of it because of her strange emotional connection with Noca. She knew exactly how he was feeling right now, but she didn't know why. She started to walk towards him, but Gohan stuck an arm out to stop her.

"**It's far too dangerous…" **The father informed his daughter.

"**What is it dad?" **Pan asked, wanting some explanation about what was going on.

"**Noca's finding out the truth," **Gohan still didn't know what to make of it as she looked away from her father and back towards the teen.

Noca could feel some tears just sliding down his face, but he managed to hold the real ones back. He had the realisation hit him, but he didn't know how to react. He wanted to explode with anger and with the amount of power he had he would be unstoppable, but nothing came.

"**No…" **He whispered just as there was a sudden flash of light. After the light had disappeared, Noca had dropped back to his base level and all of his power seemed to vanish.** "It was you…you were the one…the one…"**

Everyone looked to Noca, as there was a sudden snap and spike of a huge amount of energy. They could all see the look in the boy's eyes as they had gone from confused and sad…to rage filled and…well…Saiyan. He was no longer in control of his energy, but he wasn't quite letting it out. It was certainly building to something spectacular.

"**You killed my Mother…"**

* * *

Sorry for the ending people. I had written this chapter about 2 months ago now and forgot how I ended it. I only proofread it last night and when I saw how I ended it I was so disappointed. I spent the whole of the last week thinking that this would be something bigger, but…let me know what you think about the chapter in a review.

Next Time…_Chapter 13: Eruption of Hate _


	13. Chapter 13: Eruption of Hate

The Penultimate Chapter is here DBAGs! Hope you enjoy. Important Authors Note at the end.

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Eruption of Hate**_

West City was almost lying in ruin. Many of the buildings were damaged due to the fighting and there were lots of smashed windows and even more destruction. It was lucky that no one had been killed during this battle, but it sort of made sense when they had been trying to contain the fighting all that time.

Down in the city centre, the group of Saiyans, Piccolo, Uub and the villain in this situation, Tenura, were all standing around. The Saiyans and their allies where trying to deal with the new knowledge they had just discovered, but it only truly affected one person: Noca. He wasn't sure of himself right now. He had lost control of his energy and he was no longer in his Super Saiyan form. He was just glaring towards the powerful Vosan warrior with pure vengeance on his face.

Goku and the others in Other World all knew that Noca had trained so hard to try and get a hold on his emotions when battling. They all knew that even though he had trained hard he wasn't prepared for the worst-case scenario. He wasn't prepared for a situation where his emotions would be tested in such a meaningful manner. Noca wasn't prepared for the truth about his mother.

"**I should have told him..." **Cilu muttered quietly, as he backed away and sat down on a rock. He looked to the ground and clenched his fists.

"**You couldn't have known Tenura would return," **Goku explained, trying to assure him that it wasn't his fault.

"**I always assumed he would one day…I didn't want to believe it…" **Cilu continued, still looking towards the ground. Emna looked to her father with concern and then towards Goku.

"**What will happen to him now Goku?" **She asked eagerly. The woman didn't want her son to get hurt, or even worse, killed.

"**I really don't know…he seems to be…ok, for now…but I can feel his energy. It's at an all time high," **Goku explained, putting his hands on his hips and looking up to the sky.

"**Let's hope that he can control the situation," **The Supreme Kai said. Goku looked to the Kai and nodded before looking back to the crystal ball and focussing on what was happening down on the earth right now.

"**Maybe I should try and talk him down," **Goku suggested.

Down on the Earth, the situation hadn't changed at all. Noca was still standing in the middle of the group, staring towards Tenura. His energy was still swirling around and building up inside him, but he couldn't bring it out. It didn't seem like anything was going to calm him down and even when Goku finally started talking to him, it didn't help.

Noca had completely blocked everything out and was only focussing on Tenura. The alien warrior was the only target for Noca right now and he really wanted to just shoot over to him and kill him. But that wasn't going to happen. If Noca tried to attack now he wouldn't be able to do much and it would only be a quick burst of energy. He needed to become one with his emotions and try to use them to further his energy and finally reach a full powered form. Only then could he beat Tenura.

Holding all his energy inside wasn't good for Noca and it was affecting his mind. The emotions were swelling and the energy was trying to break out, but he didn't want to lose control and cause too much damage. Pan could feel all the emotion in Noca's mind and she could also feel how much power he was holding back. She wanted to help him. The girl glanced to her father and then to Vegeta. She realised that neither of them had any focus on her so she used it to her advantage.

She managed to walk right up to Noca and slowly reached out to touch his hand.

"**Pan…" **Gohan mumbled, finally realising what she was doing.

"**It's not safe," **Vegeta followed up, but it was no use. Pan ignored the older Saiyans and continued to walk up to Noca. Once by his side, she gripped his hand tightly and pulled in close to him.

"**Noca? Listen to me…you can stop him…you can stop him from killing anyone else. You just need to use your emotions and remember what I said earlier," **Pan said to him in a very soothing and sweet tone. She knew he was in a sensitive state right now and she didn't want to set him of, so being calm with him was the best option.

Noca blinked and suddenly he had weakened again. His expression changed to one of despair and suddenly the few tears started to drop down. He was embracing the words Pan was saying, but he still couldn't use his emotions and power together.

"**He…he killed her…" **Suddenly there was a spark of energy around Noca and it managed to shock Pan. She felt a light pain go up her arm and she had to pull away from the teen.

"**Pan get back!"** Gohan shouted out to his daughter.

More sparks began to shoot around Noca's body and the ground even began to shake like crazy. Tenura raised an eyebrow and seemed a little concerned about the situation.

"**Everyone needs to get back…now!" **Piccolo ordered, as he, Goten and Trunks moved away from the group whilst Gohan, Vegeta and Pan all stayed around Noca.

Gohan ran to grab his daughter and then backed away whilst Vegeta made sure to get Uub's body away. The group started to notice that not only was the ground shaking, but so was Noca's body. He was shaking out of pure rage and even fear. He was scared about what type of energy he may reveal and how it would drastically alter the appearance of this city.

"**Dad…let go…he needs me!" **Pan pleaded with the Demi-Saiyan, but he didn't let up.

"**No Pan…I need you safe," **Gohan replied, stopped trying to break out of her father's grip, looked up to him and then looked to Noca.

Suddenly the wind around the entire area began to pick up and blew all through the city until it converged on Noca and blasted up on him. A lot of dirt from the ground started to lift up and Noca's hair was also shooting up, but not yet changing colour.

"**You…killed…my MOTHER!" **Noca yelled out with ferocity before screaming out in an absolute rage and letting his energy rapidly increase beyond belief. His aura exploded out of him and blew a strong breeze through the city and managed to pick up lots of debris in the process. Many of the buildings were left with completely smashed windows and even cars were picked up by the strength and thrown through buildings.

The energy saw no sign in dying down especially after the blinding light that once vanished, revealed Noca standing there in Super Saiyan 2.

"**He's made it to Super Saiyan 2!" **Vegeta exclaimed, half proud, half worried.

"**Noca…" **Pan whispered. She was so shocked to be seeing this, but she also believed that Noca could finally end it now.

Noca's glared was harder than ever. His eyes were narrowed and his attention focussed squarely on his opponent.

"**You killed my mother! NOW I WILL KILL YOU!"** Noca jumped up and yelled out in complete anger. The sound of his yelling voice managed to echo through the entire city as the Saiyan teen fired towards Tenura at an intense pace.

"**He's lost full control…he won't last long in this form," **Goku said to the group, up in Other World.

"**What are you saying Goku?" **The Supreme Kai questioned.

"**He put too much energy into that one power up…this will be spectacular, but only briefly," **Goku explained to the Kai. He didn't like that Noca hadn't managed to pay much attention to his energy output, but he may be able to end this fight if he is actually quick enough.

Noca was flying right for Tenura and the Vosan had no time to react against the recently powered-up Noca. He swung a fist in and it crashed directly into Tenura's face and the fighter was sent flying towards the outer edges of the city. Tenura rolled back across the ground before sticking a hand out to grab a hold of something to stop himself. He managed to dig his hand into the dirt and slowly pulled himself up. That didn't last long though, as Noca was already firing towards him once more and crashed wrapped his arms around the Vosan and carried him away from the city.

The group managed to figure out what Noca was doing and they all decided that it be best if they follow after him.

"**This isn't a fight we want to miss,"** Vegeta informed them all as he lifted off the ground and flew after rest were all about to lift off until Gohan remembered something.

"**What about Uub?" **

"**I'll heal him and we'll catch up…go," **Piccolo informed them as he turned to walk over to Uub's body. They nodded to each other and then Gohan, Pan, Goten and Trunks all took off to follow after Noca and Tenura.

Noca still had a hold of Tenura as he flew as far from the city as he felt necessary for this fight. He may not have control over his own strength, but he sure as hell didn't want to cause any more damage to the city.

As they got further and further towards the outskirts of the city Noca turned around and slammed Tenura's body down really hard. When he crashed into the ground it managed to form a few cracks in the ground and then Noca jumped higher into the air and threw a powerful barrage of energy blasts towards the Vosan.

All the energy crashed down into and around Tenura and managed to explode causing plenty of damage to the ground and Tenura himself. The teen Saiyan then backed off and waited for the energy to dissipate. Once it had, Tenura shot up towards Noca in an attempt to bring in a strong attack.

"**You think you can beat me?!" **The Vosan screamed, trying to show that he was still fairly confident in his own abilities.

Noca didn't listen to anything that Tenura was saying as the Vosan was preparing for his own attack. He arrived in front of Noca and tried to punch him in the face. Noca managed to move out of the way and made it look as if he hadn't moved and Tenura had simply missed. The Saiyan teen then grabbed a hold of the Vosan's arm and pulled the alien towards him, smashing his elbow into Tenura's face in the process. The alien fell away in pain and was about to fly back in, but Noca had already caught up to him and plunged his foot deep into Tenura's gut.

The Vosan bent over in pain, but could hardly do anything to move away as Noca swung another fist in and struck a powerful uppercut. Tenura was flung up into the air, but Noca grabbed his leg and threw him back down into the ground. The Saiyan then phased below Tenura and stuck his foot up into the Vosan's back and there was a very loud crack heard and Tenura felt the sharp pain shoot up his spine. He then dropped to the ground and lay there in pain. Noca landed just next to him and glared down on the Vosan.

"**I told you…I would kill you! And…I…will." **Noca lifted his leg and slammed it down on Tenura's chest. He then pressed it down as hard as he could and Tenura was crying out in pain. **"You sound pathetic…maybe I should end this?"**

"**Uh…you don't want to do that?" **Tenura pleaded.

"**Why not?! You killed my mother and I want my revenge!" **Noca screamed at the alien warrior, but he then stepped away from Tenura and watched as he slowly brought himself up off the ground. Noca wasn't letting him go, he was just buying his time before actually attempting to finish the Vosan off.

"**Yes…I did kill your mother. It was an order and I couldn't disobey…especially if I wanted to live…" **Tenura explained, hoping that would be a way to stop himself from being killed and maybe build time to attack Noca once raised an eyebrow at that statement and he was eager to know more. Who could have ordered his mother's death and why?

"**Who is your master? And why is my bloodline so important?" **Noca questioned, but Tenura just sniggered as he stood straight and seemed to regain his strength once more.

"**You don't need to find that out…why don't you just let me kill you? You can join your mother in hell!" **Tenura screamed as he pointed at the boy.

"**I've already been dead and I've seen my mother…I don't plan on going back any time soon. I plan on beating you!" **Noca explained to his opponent confidently. He had no plans to take this easy on Tenura.

Tenura realised that Noca was also using this time to regain energy and try to get control of it. He didn't want that to happen and he had an idea about how to turn this fight on its heels. He knew the perfect way to make Noca lose control of his power once more.

"**I still remember when she saw me," **Tenura muttered as he pretended to reminisce.

"**Huh?" **Noca managed to let out, as he was confused as to what route Tenura was attempting to take now. That was certainly a sentence that really grasped Noca's attention. It was something that he certainly wasn't expecting to hear.

"**What do you mean…saw you?" **The teen questioned.

"**I entered that house…and she was terrified…I didn't wait long before I started to bring the building down," **Tenura was starting to get even angrier and he certainly had no control over it. Tenura could realise this and knew that he wasn't going to stop. He knew that Noca would lose it soon, but like before it wouldn't last too long.

"**Yep…I wanted her to feel a lot of pain before I ended her life. I listened to her screams as I moved behind the house and waited for the ideal moment to blow up the entire thing," **He was shaking with anger and he really wanted to let it all out and pound Tenura's face deep into the dirt.

"**And I took a lot of pride in firing the blast that blew that house to shit," **He finished as he turned to face Noca with a smirk, but the boy wasn't going to take any of this lightly.

"**SHUT UP!" **The scream erupted from Noca as Tenura had obviously struck a nerve. Noca's scream was heard by the rest of the group who were a couple of miles away from him.

"**It's Noca…he's releasing more energy!" **Vegeta informed them.

"**Let's hurry," **Gohan said.

The group proceeded to fly on their way, but all the way at the location of the fight, Noca was just jumping up and flying in to attack Tenura. The angered Saiyan crashed his elbow into Tenura's face and watched the Vosan be flung across the ground. He then followed on after the alien warrior and kicked him into the ground and then slammed down on Tenura's gut with his knee. The alien warrior coughed out some saliva, but Noca immediately continued his attack. He sent punch after punch into Tenura's face and watched as the blood started to pour from the Vosan's mouth and nose.

Noca was truly enraged and he wasn't going to back off and let Tenura have any time to rest up and gain his energy back. The Saiyan teen had to be a lot more ruthless than he was in the fight against Wun and he shouldn't stop until he is finished.

The group were just arriving at the scene to see Noca pounding his fists into the pale-skinned alien's face. They were certainly shocked by the sight of Noca letting out all of his pent up rage.

"**It's brutal…" **Gohan uttered in complete shock. He may have seen a lot in his time, but he had never seen Noca like this before.

"**It's certainly not like him…"** Goten continued. He too, was shocked by what he was witnessing.

"**He's…so…angry…" **The raven-haired girl muttered. The grouped looked to Pan and saw that she wore a very saddened expression. They didn't understand what it was about, but they didn't want to ask her. They were all too shocked by the amount of energy that Noca seemed to be wasting.

Noca had just stopped for a minute to admire his work of art. He was honestly shocked at what he had managed to do and didn't want to carry on, but then he started to think back on what Tenura had done. The people he had hurt and killed, and it really pushed his anger further.

"**Giving up?" **Tenura managed to question. He could only keep one of his eyes open right now due to the other one being swollen and having a huge cut underneath it. He also had a lot of blood on his face, but still managed to form a slight smirk.** "If you give up…maybe all the Saiyans will die today…"**

That was something else that just managed to get to Noca and caused him to started pounding his fists down into Tenura's face once again. The Vosan started to laugh out loud as Noca's fists crashed down onto their target.

Noca then grabbed onto the front of Tenura's clothing and lifted him up into the air. He then held his hand against the alien's stomach and let out a simple Ki blast. It exploded against the Vosan's body and flung him away through the air. Noca powered up his aura and significantly increased his speed and followed after Tenura only to punch and kick him a couple of times before slamming his body back down to the ground and phasing out.

He reappeared on the ground and dropped back onto his hands and kicked both of his feet up into Tenura's gut. The alien fighter coughed up blood and was fired about 70 feet into the air. Noca followed after the evil opponent once more and blasted in with an uppercut before plunging his elbow back onto Tenura's head and then performed a front flip and slammed Tenura down right towards the ground.

The teen Saiyan then levelled out and watched Tenura flying towards the ground and sped up the process by shooting an ordinary Ki blast. The Vosan rapidly shot towards the ground and crashed against it hard. The added impact from the Ki blast certainly managed to cause some extra pain to the alien warrior, but he wasn't down yet. He certainly didn't have a chance though.

Slowly getting to his feet, Tenura looked up at the Saiyan teen and still wore a smirk on his face. Noca didn't like this and wanted to put an end to that face. He blazed towards the opponent and threw a strong left hook into the alien's face. He then instantly followed up with a right hook and that managed to push Tenura away slowly. Noca's rage was still there though. He rapidly lifted his leg and sent a powerful kick into the chin of the Vosan. It was a very strong attack and it sent Tenura shooting up into the air, but Noca followed up immediately and shot his knee up into the Vosan's gut. Tenura bent over the knee of the young Super Saiyan. He coughed up saliva and blood once more, but there was still a little snigger from him and that frustrated Noca more.

He hammered his hands down on Tenura's back and sent him back down to the ground. Before he connected though, Noca phased and appeared close to the ground and just before Tenura's back slammed into hard earth, Noca kicked out and sent him flying into the side of a huge rock.

Tenura's body crashed into the rock and stuck in the wall. Noca then prepared for his next attack. He held one arm back and started to power up a Ki blast. The group were watching on as Noca prepared the attack, but 2 members of the group could notice that something was about to change about Noca.

As he threw the blast forward, something happened and it appeared as if Noca changed. The attack still connected with Tenura and the rock and then exploded sending shards everywhere.

"**No…he changed!" **Vegeta exclaimed.

"**I know…" **Gohan responded.

"**What? What happened?!" **Pan questioned.

They all looked at Noca, but Pan really didn't know the difference about him. There was something, but she really couldn't decipher what it was.

"**He's no longer a Super Saiyan 2!" **Vegeta explained to the gasped and then looked back at the teen. He was indeed no longer a Super Saiyan 2 and had dropped down to the first level. This would certainly make things difficult once more.

It didn't take Noca long to realise that he wasn't as powerful as before and he really felt out of breath. He then dropped to his knees and couldn't stop the heavy breathing.

"**Noca!" **The teen girl assumed that the boy needed some help and she ran over to him. No one stopped her, but they knew that this fight wasn't yet over.

"**What can we do? He'll be far too strong now…" **Gohan questioned, knowing he couldn't do anything right now.

"**I'll try and hold him off…we need Noca to regain some energy and then he and I can fight him at the same time," **Vegeta suggested. It was the only sort of plan any of them could form right now.

"**I'm sorry, I can't help," **Gohan informed the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta just pretended to be amused.

"**Ha…you'd just slow me down," **The Prince joked. Gohan smirked knowing that he wasn't moment between the two Saiyan allies soon faded when some loud laughter was heard from under a lot of rubble. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and Tenura burst out from the rocks.

"**What happened? I thought that would be much stronger?" **The strange thing was, Tenura looked genuinely serious about that question. Then again, Vegeta and Gohan assumed it would've been much stronger as well. Tenura finally got his answer when he saw that Noca was on his knees, panting heavily.** "Oh I see…HAHAHA! He ran out of power…what a pity."**

Vegeta stepped forward and managed to grasp Tenura's attention. The Vosan turned away from Noca to face the prince and his smirk changed to a glare.

"**Noca may be down right now, but he is still a Saiyan and he will regain his energy…and he will beat you!" **Vegeta yelled and powered up to a Super Saiyan. He didn't have the energy to go Super Saiyan 2 right now, but this should be enough to at least hold Tenura back until Noca was back in to help him.

Speaking of Noca, Pan had just arrived by his side and tried to help him up.

"**Come on Noca…let's get you away from here," **She pulled at his arm, but Noca yanked it away from the girl. She was surprised by the sudden moment of annoyance.** "Noca, you need help!"**

"**Why? This is my fault…again!" **Noca stood up, but stumbled a little. Pan was about to move in to help steady him, but he held out an arm to stop her.** "He's here to kill me…just like Wun only wanted to kill me…I am bad luck for this group…"**

"**Noca…you…you aren't bad luck…it's just…" **Pan tried to explain something to him. Something that could be reassuring, but she had nothing. Noca looked at her with a glare on his face.

"**You see? Not even you can think of something to make it sound better. What I'm saying is the truth…you'd be best getting the others away from here…you'll only be killed otherwise…" **Noca suggested as he continued with his attempted to stand up.

"**Noca that isn't true…he'll kill us all anyway…he's after Vegeta as well, not just you!" **Pan shouted at him, trying to get through that thick skull of his.

"**But, he came here because of a master's order…he probably wouldn't have otherwise…and his master's order was to kill me…and end my bloodline…"**

Pan had nothing to help Noca. She couldn't think of anything that would help him in this situation and she was annoyed about this. She felt completely helpless. Noca looked to her once more and started to contemplate all the consequences of Tenura's probable victory.

Any thoughts of those were stopped once he heard a shock wave and his attention was grabbed by the fight. He turned to see that Vegeta had shot towards Tenura and smashed a punch right in Tenura's face. Noca could sense the power in the attack and assumed it was one that would have sent Tenura flying, but the Vosan was still in the same position. Only his face was looking to the right.

"**Is that it Vegeta?" **Tenura questioned. The prince growled, dropped back and attempted another strong punch to the Vosan's face. Tenura wasn't even looking towards Vegeta, but raised his left hand to grab Vegeta's slowly turned to face the prince and smirked before plunging his right fist into Vegeta's gut. The Saiyan prince bent over the punch and cough up saliva and a little blood, but he was quickly moving back again. He put his hands together and aimed a yellow Ki blast at the enemy. It crashed into Tenura's body and exploded into nothing.

Tenura looked down at his chest before looking up at Vegeta and laughing a little. He then raised his own hand and shot a blast at Vegeta. The blast crashed into the Saiyan's face and exploded against it, causing Vegeta to be pushed back a little. There was some more blood on his face from the attack and Vegeta could feel the slight sting of some new wounds.

He never got the chance to inspect them though. Tenura thrust his hand forward and gripped onto Vegeta's face. He was managing to crush his jaw from the force of his grip and Vegeta was starting to grunt in pain. He only had one of his eyes open, but knew he had to attempt an attack if he wanted to chance to avoid his jaw being broken. He tried kicking forward, but Tenura stuck a hand down and caught the Saiyan's leg.

"**Do you want me to stop?" **Tenura asked with an amused expression, but that look soon faded and was replaced with rage.** "DID YOU STOP WHEN MY PEOPLE BEGGED YOU TO!"**

Tenura let go of Vegeta and thrust a strong fist into his face sending him flying towards a mountain.

"**NO! YOU DIDN'T!"**

Vegeta's body soared through the air towards the building, but a sudden impact from above sent him flying back towards the ground. He slammed down and bounced up a little, but as he did Tenura flew in and kicked him away into a large rock.

"**You killed all my people…you caused so much pain! Now I will inflict the pain of all the Vosan's who lost their lives that day!" **Tenura slowly walked towards Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince wasn't going to go down too easy. He had to keep going. He stood up and began to power up some more, but as he did, there was sudden flash and he dropped back to his base form. He then fell to his knees.

"**No…please…not now…" **The Prince pleaded with his body. Tenura had stopped walking and looked down on Vegeta. He let a small smirk crawl across his face and bent down so he was face to face with the prince. He lifted the Saiyan's head and looked right at him.

"**I'm going to kill you soon…" **Tenura muttered, the smirk still there on his face.

"**Uh…we're doomed," **Gohan muttered as he slowly took a couple of steps back.

Noca could see that Vegeta was down and he could no longer waste time trying to recover his own energy. He had to act quickly if he was to help his friends and defeat this threat. He looked down to the ground and started to think about everything. Everything that could happen…

He could picture Tenura standing over his own dead body and laughing.

"_**Goku giving up his life would be a complete waste!"**_ He thought as his anger started to gradually increase.

He then pictured a tough attempt from Vegeta and Gohan together. They were both fighting at base level, but were giving it their all. It wasn't enough though. Tenura shot a Ki blast through Gohan's gut and then crushed Vegeta's skull under his foot.

"_**He'll unleash any restraints…they will be helpless!"**_

The picture then blurred and the new vision was one of Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Uub all fighting against a relatively weakened Ki blast. It wasn't enough to blow up the planet and if the fighters had any sort of strength they could hold it back, but it engulfs them and leaves nothing.

"_**He'll even go after the weaker ones. He won't spare a soul!"**_

Noca's energy soon began to rise to some abnormal levels. Not quite his Super Saiyan 2 level, but it was still a fearful level. Pan looked at him and she could feel all the anger, sadness and guilt in his soul right now. He dropped to his knees and pounded his fists into the ground over and over again.

"**It's all my fault!" **He moment was an echo of the day that his mother had perished in that explosion. An event, that he now knew was caused by this alien, right here. The being that would kill all of his friends. His vision changed to the one of his home exploding. Only this time, he could actually see Tenura firing that blast right at the building and sending the debris everywhere.

Noca started pounding his fist down some more and blood was starting to cover them. Pan was about to go in to comfort him, but the sudden increase in power had her worried and she stalled.

Noca had one more vision come into his mind. It was one that he knew would come eventually. It was a vision of Pan trying to fly back towards West City with Tenura on her tail. He wasn't rushing, but he was quite closer behind her. Pan looked weakened as if she too had attempted to fight him. Tenura threw a Ki blast towards her and knocked out of the sky. She plummeted to the ground and crashed down very hard. She attempted to get up, but it seemed to be a struggle. That's when Tenura drops by her side and powers up an extremely powerful Ki blast.

Pan attempts a Kamehameha to block it, but Tenura's attack easily rips through it and engulfs Pan's body. She perishes in the blast and then the blast continues all the way towards West City and sends the entire City up in flames.

That was the last straw.

"**NOOO!"**

Noca's energy exploded out of him once more and managed to knock everyone in the area off of their feet. Tenura was still punching Vegeta around, but when he felt the power surge, he dropped the Saiyan prince and turned to face Noca.

The wind around the boy was strong and the energy output managed to form a crater around the boy. Noca was yelling out so loudly that it could be heard in West City. The shaking of the ground was felt as far as Parsley City, but the people there had no idea that anything was even happening. Tenura was surprised at the sudden output of strength, but he was impressed. It was just another challenge for him. He also hoped that Noca would once again waste his energy and tire himself out.

When there was a huge flash of light and the shaking started to die down Noca was revealed standing straight. He had torn clothes and his hair was in its Super Saiyan position, but a little more was stood up. Not quite Super Saiyan 2 though. To confirm that he wasn't Super Saiyan 2 was the colour.

It was gold, but with a catch. It was a lighter tint of gold and the other apparent difference was the lack of an Aura. Gohan and Piccolo knew exactly what they were witnessing.

Up in Other World, even Goku knew what he was looking at. And he couldn't be any more proud of a student. **"Noca's…finally done it…"**

Back on Earth…

"**He's become a Full Powered Super Saiyan!" **Gohan said, unknowingly finishing his father's sentence.

Tenura's smirk soon faded when he could sense that Noca's energy was more stable than ever before and there was no sign of him losing any power. Tenura…the brutal villain…was finally scared…

"**I…I…I can't beat that…" **The Vosan made sure that no one heard what he said. He couldn't let them know that he was that never took his eyes off of the Saiyan though.

The boy had one of the coldest…hardest glares that he had ever seen and that sent even more shivers up his spine. Noca started to step out of the crater and never took his eyes away from the Vosan hovering in the air. He could sense his fear and knew that this fight would be over soon.

"**I'll kill you…"**

* * *

So…intense? I'm sure it was.

Hope you DBAGs enjoyed that chapter. We got to see a moment that I have always wanted to write for Noca and it was one of him showing the complete rage towards his mother's death.

Please leave a review, unless you really don't want to. Up to you. Even though I've been reading a story that has over 2000 reviews…I am still really proud that this one has 26. I am also really proud that this has a lot of regular reviewers now.

Thanks to everyone that reads this story! I used to do this just for me, but now I'm writing for you as well. Thank You.

Also, on my profile is information about an Expanded Universe story. It will serve as a Spin-Off, as well as a way for me to introduce characters that will appear later in the main Dragon Ball AG series. To distinguish the two, the main series is now "DRAGON BALL AG: SAGAS" and the Spin-Offs will be "DRAGON BALL AG: EXPANDED UNIVERSE"

It will be released in a serialised format where each chapter will serve as an episode and the plot of each chapter will be resolved by the end, with a plot that takes place over the course of the series. So consider each story a season. Sort of like a TV Series.

I hope you DBAGs will enjoy the EU once I start it because whilst it won't be a main focus, it will still be important to explaining so plot points that I wouldn't put explain in the main series because it may take away from progressing the plot as well as the action. There will be a few characters introduced in the Spin-Off that will ally with Noca and the Z-fighters and there will also be characters that will have something to do with my Series main Villain. (This is where my love for the Marvel Cinematic Universe will be shown.)

The Spin-Off will in no way affect the main series! Well…it will…but you know what I mean…

Also! I must add that I don't know when I plan on uploading the next story, but if you want to know, then I do suggest you follow me on Twitter because it will be the only way to know about the release date. I know you could just wait for the story to be uploaded, but like I said…I really don't know when it will happen.

Anyway, don't forget to review and I will see you next week for the FINALE!

Next Time…_Chapter 14: Last Chance for a New Life_


	14. Chapter 14: Last Chance for a New Life

Hey DBAGs! This is the 14th chapter on the 14th July…anyway…

This is the finale and there will be more information about the next story at the end. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and thanks for standing by this story for so long!

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Last Chance for a New Life**_

Something spectacular took place and Tenura was well and truly terrified of the new power he could sense within the boy he had been sent to kill. His master's made out it would be a simple task, but he could never have anticipated that it would be this difficult. He expected some sort of fight, but nothing of this magnitude.

He looked to the Z-fighters and only saw the fighters that he had already tried to take the power of. He looked at the green one, but didn't think there was enough strength for him to beat Noca with. There was also the girl, but she was certainly not strong enough, plus if anything he has already seen today were taken into account, Noca wouldn't like that.

He seemed to be forgetting someone though. He looked down to the ground at the weakened body of the Saiyan prince. He was almost completely unconscious, but he was still an extremely strong opponent when full powered. He smirked and held his arm out to absorb the Saiyan's energy. Noca noticed the movement and once he saw the glow around Vegeta, he knew exactly what was happening.

"**Oh no you don't!" **Noca shot towards Tenura with extreme pace and threw a Ki blast towards Tenura's arm. The Vosan noticed, but couldn't move otherwise he'd break the connection. He hoped for Vegeta's energy to transfer quickly, but he was too weak and it was taking too long.

The blast crashed into Tenura's arm and it shot to the side, but it also moved in an awkward position and there was a very loud crack and a yell from Tenura.

"**AH!" **Tenura screamed as he tried to feel the injury with his other arm. He felt more pain as soon as he touched it and then looked to Noca with a glare.** "You broke my arm!"**

Noca smirked and then shot towards Tenura and planted a strong fist in his face and it sent him flying through the sky. Noca followed after him and shot a very powerful barrage of punches into the Vosan's face and gut. Tenura definitely couldn't move quick enough to avoid these attacks. As each punch connected with his face, more dropped from his mouth and nose. Tenura could only lift one arm to block, but it was no help. Noca was far too quick for him.

Every time he was hit in the gut he coughed up a lot of saliva and blood. He was severely winded and Noca gave him no time to regain his breath. Noca soon got bored of the barrage and slammed the Vosan down to the ground. He then followed on after the alien and punched him through the air once more. He then phased to the opposite side of Tenura and kicked him up in the air. He phased once more and this time he caught Tenura around the throat and shot down towards the ground with him held forward.

He crashed down with a lot of power and a sharp pain shot right up Tenura's spine. He yelled out in pain, but as he did Noca threw a strong punch right at his mouth. He managed to knock out a couple of teeth with the powerful impact and then threw the Vosan back into the air before following on again.

"**This…is amazing…"** Gohan muttered, as he watched on. He expression soon changed and it was very serious, **"but…brutal…"**

"**I know what you mean, but it's been building…he has a lot of rage to let out…this is the best way," **Piccolo explained.

"**I understand that, but…this isn't like him…I don't think he has it in him to actually kill Tenura," **Gohan responded. Piccolo didn't respond, he just turned away and focussed on the fight again. Gohan just sighed and then continued to watch on.

Over near the fight, Vegeta was just getting back up and he too had noticed that Noca was taking control of this fight. He was also quite shocked by the sheer brutality of Noca's attacks.

"**Hm…like a real Saiyan…" **Suddenly Vegeta could finally feel Noca's power at the moment and it was shocking. **"Wait…his power?"**

The Saiyan prince looked up at the teenage Saiyan and was shocked about how powerful the boy seemed. It didn't take too long for him to realise that the fighter was currently in the Full Powered Super Saiyan form.

"**So he was finally able to do it…this fight is over for Tenura now."**

Noca was sending punch after punch into his opponents gut and face. The Vosan was being knocked up, down and side-to-side, but he wasn't getting the chance to put any of his own attacks in. It wasn't helpful that he had one broken arm as well.

Noca eventually ended up slamming Tenura's body down to the ground once more. The Vosan warrior crashed down and cried out in pain, but it was only the start. He opened his eyes as a small Ki blast sped to him and crashed into his face. Despite its small size there was a very noticeable explosion. The blast sent a gust of wind as far as the Z-fighters and created huge crater.

Tenura was lying at the bottom of the crater and he was in some great pain. His armour had been severely cracked and there was more blood on him. He managed to open one of his eyes once more, but this time he could see that Noca was descending towards him at an almost impossible speed.

He aimed his foot first and landed it directly on Tenura's shin. There was a very, very loud crack and then an ear-piercing yell from the Vosan. Noca's glared didn't vanish as he watched the alien warrior wriggle in pain at the bottom of the crater.

Vegeta was shocked by that brutal attack. Although it was something that he would likely do, he was shocked that Noca was the one to do it.

"**Ah…he…he didn't?" **Gohan questioned, truly stunned by what had just happened.

"**Looks like you were right to have concerns…this could get out of hand," **Piccolo stated firmly.

Noca jumped back up and then landed his knee squarely in the middle of Tenura's chest. He then coughed up a lot more Saliva and blood, but once he opened his mouth, Noca punched him in the face once more, but he didn't do it just once. He punched over and over, not stopping even when there was plenty of blood pouring from wounds on the Vosan's face. Noca was far too strong for Tenura to even block or move away. Noca was going to destroy this opponent and it was very apparent that he couldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Pan was still watching it all unfold and she had to admit that it wasn't a sight that she could bear looking at. Noca never seemed like someone who could explode with anger of this magnitude. Sure he had a lot of pent up rage in his heart, but this wasn't what any of them anticipated.

Punch after punch and everyone was starting to see that Noca wasn't quitting. His punches seemed to be getting much faster and stronger, and the attacks were wrecking Tenura's face.

"**DAD! MAKE HIM STOP!" **Pan screamed, managing to grab her father's attention. Gohan looked to his daughter and then to his former student. Vegeta sent a look to Gohan that showed that he agreed with Pan and that Noca shouldn't be allowed to kill this enemy.

Noca finally stopped punching and he lifted Tenura up and out of the crater before letting go and kicking him in the gut, sending him flying into a cliff edge. Tenura's body crashed into the rock and then began to slide down it and crash into the ground once more. He landed on his legs so he surely felt a lot of pain from that.

Noca lowered down and focussed on the body of Tenura. He was about to blast over to him, but the others realised it must be the right time to stop him.

"**Noca, stop!" **Gohan shouted, but the boy didn't listen as he blasted over to Tenura and kicked him up and through the cliff, lifting him higher into the sky. Noca then followed on after him and slammed the Vosan back towards the crater. Tenura's body once again crashed down and bounced twice before landing on his back. He cried out in some pain.

"**It's time…" **Noca shot back towards the crater and landed just in front of Tenura.** "Tenura…it is time for me to end your life. This is my revenge…for all the people you have harmed."**

Noca started powering up a Ki blast in one of his hands, pulled his arm back and was about to unleash it. That was until his arm was caught by something and the blast was released and it flew up into orbit. Noca grunted in annoyance and then turned to see that it was Gohan who had stopped him.

"**That's enough Noca…we can't let him do this to you," **Gohan told him, strictly.

"**We can't let him kill anyone else…I can't let him kill anyone else!" **Noca said in frustration.

"**What good will it do you? You aren't like that Noca…he knows he can't win…he'll leave here and never return…" **Gohan explained, hoping the boy could understand.

Noca turned away from Gohan and pulled out of his strong grip before charging towards Tenura once more. This time Vegeta appeared right in front of him to stop him from continuing.

"**Look at him Noca…look at what you have done…and then decide what's the right thing to do?" **Vegeta told the teen in a commanding tone.

Noca grunted a response and looked over the Saiyan Prince's shoulder and took a good look at the injured Tenura. The cold glare that was on his face vanished and was replaced by a look of fear. He was truly scared of what he had done and couldn't believe that it was really his doing.

Tenura was covered in his own blood. His clothing almost completely destroyed. His eyes black and bloodshot and most of all he had a broken arm and a broken shin. Noca started breathing heavily as he was truly shocked. He looked to Gohan and the others and then back at Vegeta. He then sent a look Pan's way before staring up into the sky and muttering a single sorry.

The others all sighed in relief that Noca had calmed down, but suddenly he shot off away from the group and it left them stunned. Pan watched him fly off and was about to follow until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"**Let him go Pan…he needs time to cool off," **Piccolo said, still looking up in the sky. Pan nodded to the wise Namekian and then looked to her father.

"**What now Vegeta?" **Gohan asked the Prince. Vegeta turned around and faced Tenura in the crater. He appeared to be pulling himself to the edge of the crater using one of his hands, obviously. He was grunting in pain all the way and Vegeta though it was pathetic.

"**Put him in his ship…send him back the way he came…sound good?" **Vegeta questioned. It wasn't worth killing him now.

"**Sure…if you think it's the right thing to do," **Gohan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"**Well he certainly can't harm us now," **Vegeta nodded and then looked over to the others.

"**Guys, we're gonna head back to West City, Piccolo could you go and grab us a couple Senzu beans from Korin…I'm not sure how many Bulma will have left…I don't think it's many," **Gohan said to the group. Piccolo nodded and then took off and flew towards the lookout whilst Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Uub took off to fly back to West City. Pan remained in the same spot though.

"**Pan, aren't you coming?" **Gohan asked after noticing she hadn't moved.

"**No dad…I just…I just wanna be alone for a bit," **She muttered in response. She had far too many emotions running through her at the moment and it was confusing.

"**Ok…but don't be too long," **Gohan said softly to his daughter. Pan nodded and smiled weakly at her father as she watched Vegeta walk towards Tenura's body. The Vosan was slowly making it just out of the crater, but he really had nowhere to go without some sort of help. Vegeta stopped by his side and bent down.

"**Looks like you need help," **Vegeta said to the injured Vosan. Tenura turned and gasped at seeing Vegeta.

"**Please Vegeta…let…me go…" **He muttered whilst trying to pull himself a long further.

"**Don't worry…I'm not gonna kill you…you're not a threat anymore," **Vegeta responded whilst chuckling a little.

"**Huh…then what are you…what are you gonna do?" **The Vosan questioned, worried about the outcome.

"**We're gonna send you back to your masters…let's see if they respect failure."**

Vegeta grabbed onto Tenura's hair and lifted him into the air and then flew back to the location of his spaceship. Tenura was grunting in pain all the way, but Vegeta didn't care at all. When they arrived at the destination, Vegeta just threw his body down to the ground and listened to him cry out in pain once more.

"**Ah…look at it…it's your spaceship...are you ready to go home?" **Vegeta questioned, with small smirk on his face.

"**Ple…please…they'll kill me…" **Tenura pleaded, but it was falling on deaf ears.

"**I don't care about that," **Vegeta said bluntly.

"**They…they won't give up…they won't let him…live…" **Tenura muttered, hoping it would stall Vegeta from sending him off. It actually managed to work. Vegeta stopped and looked down at the Vosan.

"**Why?" **Vegeta questioned.

"**I…I don't know…all I know…all I've ever known…is…bloodline…he'll be here next…"**

"**Who will be here next?"** Vegeta asked, trying to probe further.

"**Ver…Vernege…"**

There was the shock Vegeta had been waiting. It was the name of someone that he had presumed dead for a very long time. A person he had once called friend.

"**Son…son of Cilu…" **Vegeta barely managed to get out. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"**Ye…yes…he will be here…he will…kill…Noca…"**

"**But…but why?" **Vegeta needed to hear the rest, but didn't get that chance**. **Tenura couldn't finish. He just fainted and lay there unconscious. Vegeta looked down on his body with shock. This Vosan must be lying. Vernege wouldn't come and kill Noca. Vernege probably wasn't even alive. How could he be? He perished long ago, but then again…Vegeta believed that Cilu had died that day as well.

Vegeta put Tenura in his spaceship and then set the autopilot to return to previous destination. He then watched it blast off, all the while thinking about the possibilities of Vernege's return and just how strong he may be.

"**I'll just train with Noca harder than ever…I won't tell him why…I think it's best…" **Vegeta looked to the ground and then at his armour.** "Grr…I need to shower and get changed…I'm filthy…"**

He blasted away soon after and returned to West City.

Meanwhile, somewhere mountainous outside of West City…

The area looked quite peaceful and it was certainly well out of the way from any civilisation. It was an untouched area, which was great for the person who was about to land there. Noca had just left the battle zone and came to this quiet and remote area. He needed to get away from the battle and from what he had done.

All he could picture was Tenura's injured face and body covered in blood. It was all that plagued his vision. He had to put an end to the visions he was having of what could have happened had Tenura been victorious. But the vision that replaced them wasn't one that he could bear to live with.

So much rage had been inflicted on that Vosan warrior. So much anger that had been built up for such a long time had finally been unleashed. Noca finally knew who had killed his mother, but the problem…why didn't he feel any closure?

It had always seemed apparent that Tenura had been working on his master's orders, so is that why Noca felt like he hadn't got the closure that he wanted? Was that why Noca felt like he hadn't got his revenge? Or was it because he hadn't killed Tenura? Was it because he allowed Gohan to send him away? The boy was far too confused. He stood in a huge cave and dropped to his knees and put his head on the ground. He just wanted to curl up and sleep. He felt so tired, but he just couldn't rest.

"_**I…I wanted to kill him. I should have...but what would that have made me? I'd be no different to him. No that's not true…I had a reason…"**_ Noca's conflicting thoughts were really getting on his nerves and it was causing his energy to rise somewhat significantly.

"**I should have just ended his life!" **

Noca yelled out in anger as his aura burst out and lit up the entire interior of this cave. It then died away very quickly, but Noca was still there in his Full Power Super Saiyan form. He sorely wanted something to calm him, something to help him rest.

"_**Noca…"**_

The voice sounded inside Noca's head and it managed to grasp his attention. He looked up hoping to see someone, but there was no one there. He recognised the voice though. It was a soft voice and there was a lot of emotion behind it. Even though all it said was his name. He knew it was a woman's though.

That's when it hit him…

"**Mom? Is that you?" **He questioned, already knowing the answer.

"_**Yes Noca. I want you to know that you did the right thing. You were right to let him live."**_

"**What? Why was it right? He could just end up killing more people!" **Noca replied with frustration.

"_**He's scared now…he won't come back to Earth."**_

"**How can you know?" **Noca asked her.

"_**I can't be a 100% sure, but I know that he is scared of you and you have the strength to beat him."**_

"**But it was easier to just kill him there and then!"** Noca yelled.

"_**No! It is never the easier option. You have so much more to deal with on your conscience when you kill someone, especially when they are already beaten."**_

Noca was certainly taking his mother's words to heart, but that was because he had always listened to her. He never defied her and accepted that she was wiser than him.

"_**Revenge is never the right way. You don't need to get revenge just so you can have closure. That will only turn you into someone that you don't want to become."**_

"**It already has…I…I was terrified of what I had done…the way Pan looked at me…she…she thinks I'm a monster…"**

"_**She'll just be happy that you stopped when you realised."**_

"**You saw…Vegeta and Gohan stopped me. I never stopped myself."**

"_**Gohan tried to stop you. You pushed away. Vegeta tried, but then you looked at Tenura. You saw what you had done and then realisation struck"**_

Even though he didn't believe it. She was telling the truth. He could've easily pushed away from Vegeta as well, but he got a good look at Tenura and saw the damage.

"**Hm…thanks Mom…even in death…you help me so much,"** Noca said as a small smile formed.

"_**I know son. Now please, go and live your life. Go back to your friends and remember…" **_Noca looked up to the cave ceiling with some tears just glistening in his eyes. He could hear the emotion in his mother's voice right then._** "Remember…I will always love you, my son"**_

The tears started to run down his cheek as he looked to the ground and realised that his mother was saying her final goodbye.

"**I love you too mom…I love you so much…"**

Noca didn't know what would happen next, but when there was silence for about 30 seconds he realised that his mother was gone and he was left alone now. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and stood up. It was only as he passed a small puddle of water that he stopped. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

He stopped and turned back to look at the puddle. He bent down and looked at his reflection. His hair was standing on end as if he was a Super Saiyan, but the tint was so much lighter. He also realised that we wasn't using any energy to be in this form.

"**What is this?" **He questioned looking at himself with a very confused look.

"**Full Powered Super Saiyan," **A soft voice heard the voice, but it wasn't in his head. It was another recognisable voice, but this one was right behind him. He turned around and came face to face with Pan.

"**Pan? What're you doing here?" **He asked, not understanding why she had followed him.

"**I came to check on you…are you ok?" **She questioned. He had been through a lot and she knew it would be hard on him.

"**I…uh…yeah…I'll be fine…you?" **Noca responded.

Pan smiled weakly at the boy before nodding. Noca smiled back, but for some reason things felt awkward between them. Noca cleared his throat and was about to say something, but Pan interrupted him, quite quickly as well.

"**I really missed you!" **It seemed like Pan really wanted to rush and say this. She had to get it out before he said whatever. She didn't know why, but she just was taken back by it, but he understood that would be how she felt. He smiled at her and took a hold of her hands.

"**I missed you as well…"**

Pan looked away from Noca and blushed and it only made him smile more.

"**So…*ahem* how was Other World?" **She questioned, not really knowing what else she could ask at the moment.

"**Oh…uh…Other World…yeah it was…o…kay…I guess," **Noca answered with a smirk**. **Pan just laughed weekly at that statement. She could see that he hadn't really changed from being a little bit awkward. How wrong she was about to be proven though.** "I saw my family…"**

Pan's attention was immediately grasped.

"**Really? How?" **She questioned.

"**Well…they are in Other World…well a few of them…my grandparents…and…my mother…" **Noca answered.

"**You…you got to see your mother again?"** Pan asked. She had a smile on her face and she was feeling really happy for nodded weakly, but then the tears started to form once more. Pan noticed and immediately tried to hug him. She threw her arms around him, but he didn't embrace her back.** "What is it?"**

"**I offered her the chance to come back to life…she said no…" **Noca muttered in pulled away and looked into his eyes. He was truly upset by this.

"**Some people realise it's their time..." **Pan responded, hoping that this could help cheer him up.

"**I know…she said that there was nothing for her on Earth now…she didn't think I would need her anymore…but…I…I will always need her…it's the reason why I believe that I should have killed Tenura…"**

"**You did the right thing by stopping. Think about it Noca…is that really the person you want to be?" **She questioned, **"You're better than that…you should know that revenge is never the option."**

Noca looked at Pan with somewhat wide eyes after she had said what she did. It was almost along the lines of what his mother had said to relax him and it told Noca something. Maybe his mother was right when she said that he didn't need her. She knew that Pan would be able to help set him along the right path. That was exactly how he felt right now when looking at the girl.

He took a hold of her arms and pulled her into him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Pan immediately melted in his arms and sunk into this comfort. He pulled away shortly after, but Pan was disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"**What was that about?" **She asked feeling a little flustered.

"**I…it's nothing…I just know that I'll be fine…and my mother was right…"** Noca replied with a smile on his face.

"**Well I'm glad that you think so…but if I recall…we promised to have a talk after the tournament," **Pan reminded him with a smiled as she held her hand out for him to take. He took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes.

"**I believe we did."**

The two smiled at each other once more before taking off together and flying back to the city.

Noca was still in his Full Powered form, but only because he had kind of forgotten about it. He was very happy that he had finally managed to control it, but he still had to find out from Goku if there was anything else he needed to do with it.

"_**Oh shit…Goku! What am I gonna tell them?"**_Noca thought to himself in shock.

Pan could sense that something was going on in his head, but didn't say anything, as she knew that they had just been through a lot. Best not to pry at this time.

"_**Don't worry Noca…I'll tell them."**_

"_**Goku? Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yep…by the way. Now that you are a full powered Super Saiyan, you will never need to waste energy to power up to Super Saiyan, but there are still ways that you can improve the power of it. If you train in that form it will significantly help"**_

"_**Ok, I'll do that…but is there anything I have to do to learn to control it?"**_

"_**That's the best part, you already have full control over it. Once you master full control, there's nothing left to do expect make it stronger. You have mastered full control…now push to the next level and beyond"**_

"_**Ok and thanks for all your help Goku…especially bringing me back to life. I'm sure I owe you one"**_

"_**Heh, no problem, just promise to protect the Earth. That's how you'll make it up to me"**_

Noca didn't respond to it, but he knew that he didn't have to. Goku already knew that Noca would do his utmost to protect the Earth and all it's inhabitants. The teens continued to fly back along their route in silence. For some reason it felt like they would wait until everyone was rested before catching up and then having their talk.

The spaceship was barely out of the Solar System, but the alien on-board was already thinking about his future and the future of the boy that just defeated him.

"_**They'll kill me…but it will be worth it in the end…maybe Noca can do it…maybe one day…Noca can defeat them…"**_

The ship continued on its course and it would certainly never be seen in the Solar System ever again.

Tenura's life…would soon be over.

Back in Capsule Corp. Noca and Pan had just landed and Goku was about to contact his friends and family and tell them about his decision.

Goku made sure to contact Gohan first and told him to gather all their friends and family so that he could make sure that everyone knew what he had to say. They all decided to head to Mount Paozu considering that West City had an extensive amount of damaged inflicted on it during the battle with Tenura.

A lot of people showed up to hear what Goku had to say. They all pretty much had an idea, but it still wasn't something they could agree with. The whole group always hated when Goku left them for training or something else.

The first people to arrive at Mount Paozu were the fighters that had faced Tenura and Bulma had also come with them. Bra and Holline shortly joined after school had finished for them. Videl and Chi-Chi were already there and were awaiting the arrival of the rest of the group. Krillin and #18 were second to last to arrive whilst Noca and Pan were last.

Having them all gathered in the one house was a tight squeeze, but there had been some extensions that allowed for extra people to be there.

"**So what is this all about anyway?" **Chi-Chi questioned.

"**Well, we know that Dad has something to tells us," **Gohan explained to his mother.

"**Oh no, what's Goku up to now?" **Bulma questioned as she sunk in the armchair.

"**Why does he have to up to anything?" **Gohan asked, even though he knew she was right.

"**Oh come on Gohan, do you really think we're all that stupid? We kind of know what's going on here. Noca's here…that can only mean one thing," **Bulma stated.

"_**Oh so I don't get to tell you guys that I'm not coming home?"**_

"**It's nothing new, Goku," **Piccolo stated calmly.

"**Yeah, even I'm accustomed to it by now. You left for 8 years and returned to fight in a tournament and stayed for what…a week. Of course you're not coming back!" **Chi-Chi yelled. She wasn't angry, but it did get annoying when Goku did this.

"_**Oh…well either way…I'm sorry guys, but it was all I could think of doing to bring Noca back to life."**_

"**Eh…you did what had to be done,"** Krillin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"**Yeah, no harm done," **Goten chimed in.

"**Could have told us before you left though," **Bulma told him strictly.

"_**I know, guess I wasn't thinking. Hehe."**_

"**When are you thinking?" **Vegeta questioned, under his breath.

"_**Real funny Vegeta. Sorry we didn't get that rematch"**_

"**Whatever…we'll have it one day…and I'll win!"**

"_**Whatever you say Vegeta…"**_

"**Wait a minute!"** A female voice piped up. Everyone turned to face Pan and they all had blank expressions on their faces.** "Is that it? We just say bye and move on…I was kinda hoping that I would get to spend more time with my grandpa!"**

"_**Pan…I did this for you"**_

"**What?" **Pan was surprised by this response from Goku.

"_**You don't need me…you have Noca in your life now and from what everyone told me whilst I was down there…you've never been happier than when he was in your life…except for that rocky start that the two of you had."**_

"**I guess…but still…couldn't we just use the Dragon Balls?" **Pan suggested, hoping there was a way that both Noca and Goku could be a part of her life.

"_**Nope…already been used on me"**_

"**Oh…that sucks…" **Pan stated as she looked down the ground and was feeling a little upset.

"_**Yep…well see ya…I owe Cilu a spar"**_

"**Oh I see! Him you fight with! Wait…did you say Cilu?" **Vegeta yelled at looked to Noca. The teen Saiyan just nodded to confirm that Cilu was in fact up there.

"_**Well…like I said…see ya later"**_

**All: Bye Goku (or "bye Dad" or "Bye Grandpa" or "Bye Kaka…" uh…on second though…not really something you see Vegeta doing)**

Suddenly silence fell and they all looked at each other trying to determine what they should do next. Some of them even had confused expressions on their faces.

"**Is it just me…or was that the weirdest goodbye we've ever had?" **Krillin questioned with a little chuckle. Everyone nodded in agreement.** "Good…not just me then…Well…#18 and I are gonna go home…am I right to say that Marron will be staying with you tonight Trunks?"**

Trunks looked towards them with a confused look on his face and then he looked to Goten with a sort of daunted expression.

"**Ah Crap!" **The half-Saiyan then bolted out of the front door and flew away.

"**O…kay…" **Krillin muttered in confusion.

"**Hahaha! He forgot Marron in East City…isn't that stupid Valese? Right Valese? Uh…Valese?" **Goten looked around the room and then just like it did to Trunks, it dawned on him.** "OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!"**

He too bolted out of the front door and flew away after his best friend. Krillin laughed with the rest of the group and then turned to say goodbye before walking outside and boarding his plane with #18 and they headed back to Kame House.

"**I'd like to head home too…but unfortunately a couple of stupid Saiyans destroyed my City!" **Bulma yelled at her husband.

"**Don't blame me…" **Vegeta responded.

"**It was all Tenura, Bulma,"** Gohan tried to reason with her.

"**I don't care! I want the two of you to head over their right now and get to work on cleaning it up!"**

"**But…but…but…" **Both Vegeta and Gohan stuttered together.

"**NOW!"**

"**YES MA'AM…" **The two of them flew off back towards West City whilst all the women remaining laughed about it.

"**Maybe I should help…after all…I did cause some damage," **Noca suggested.

"**Nonsense Noca…you have some catching up to do with your girlfriend," **Bulma said to him with a wink, but something she said and surprised Pan.

"**BULMA!" **The Raven-Haired teen yelled.

"**What? Are you ashamed or something?" **Bulma questioned with a smirk.

"**No…it's just…I just…" **Pan started blushing heavily and her friends couldn't supress the giggles that were coming out. Although they had full control once Pan sent them a death glare.

"**I think Pan was trying to say that we haven't really had to chance to talk about it properly. I think the two of us will feel much more comfortable once we've had that chance," **Noca explained, trying to help Pan out in this situation.

Pan looked to him and nodded whilst the women all looked at each other with knowing looks.

"**Look at you two. Your minds are basically one with each other," **Chi-Chi said with a two of them looked to each other and blushed and could do nothing to hide it.** "I think it will be about 4 more years."**

"**Until what?" **Pan questioned.

"**Until Videl becomes a grandmother!" **Chi-Chi yelled in excitement.

"**WHAT?!" Noca, Pan and Videl all shouted together.**

"**Grandma!" **Pan yelled.

"**Help…" **Noca muttered.

"**Chi-Chi…let's worry about getting them through school first ok…not every couple is like you and Goku or me and Gohan," **Videl explained to her Mother-in-Law.

"**Well you two were married at 18," **Chi-Chi explained to Videl.

"**That was because of your persuasion Chi-Chi," **Bulma responded.

The women continued to talk whilst Bra and Holline managed to sneak Pan and Noca away from all of it. They went outside and decided to walk towards the nearby lake. Somewhere that seemed peaceful.

"**Thanks you two," **Pan said to her friends.

"**We couldn't allow the two of you to keep going through that,"** Holline said to them.

The four of them fell silent and then the three girls all essentially threw Noca into a death grip. Well, a hug with the strength of a death grip.

"**Uh…ex…excuse me…nee…need…air…" **Noca managed to three of them pulled away from Noca and smiled at him.

"**You do realise that we all missed you?" **Bra questioned.

"**I know…and I must say…I missed you all as well…" **Noca told them all.

"**So…being dead…what was it like? **Holline asked.

"**Surprisingly…really…weird…especially the check-in station," **Noca proceeded to tell them all about his time in Other World and all the training he went through with Goku. He was also sure to include the details about spending any free time he had with his family.

Holline was happy to hear that he had been able to see his mother again, but she was just so happy to be seeing her, almost lifelong, best friend once again. The conversation continued and even managed to move onto the topic of Noca wanting to stay in Other World.

"**I guess I just wanted to see my mother happy again. I mean…I got to, but I wanted to spend more time with her. She wasn't happy with the life she led. Her father died when she was 16…he mother shortly after she was born. My father…walked out on us…I guess…I just wanted to keep those memories of a happy mother…and I will. I will always treasure those memories…"**

Noca looked up at his friends to see that the three of them all had tears in their eyes.

"**That was beautiful Noca…"**

The other girls nodded in agreement, but Pan never took her eyes off of the boy.

"**For a while I figured that being around you guys would cause you all danger…I've come to realise…without you…especially you Pan. If I had been alone…Tenura would be dead…all because I wanted to taste revenge…"**

"**I understood the rage…it was just scary…" **Pan told him.

"**It wasn't me…and I'm glad I stopped…I wouldn't be able to live with myself otherwise…"**

Pan got up off of the ground and walked over to Noca and threw her arms around him.

"**Don't worry…if you ever doubt yourself in any situation…I'll always be there for you," **Pan assured him.

Holline got up and walked over to put a hand on Noca's shoulder. **"We'll all be there to help."**

"**Yeah! But…I'll help with the scientific stuff…like my mom," **Bra all laughed together as they were realising they were the future of the Z-fighters.

"**And I guess that makes me the new Goku…" **Noca stated with a smirk.

"**Oh no…I am not being my Grandmother…you cook your own damn meals!" **Pan yelled as a joke.

"**But Pan…you have it in your blood…you're an excellent cook," **Noca tried to tell her.

"**Oh god…I'm her already…" **The four continued to laugh out loud together and were heard by the mothers standing over at the house.

"**Hm…the future of the Z-fighters," **Bulma said, whilst smiling.

"**It's certainly a bright future…especially with another Saiyan on the way," **Videl said as she placed a hand on her growing bump.

"**Oh great…another delinquent!" **Chi-Chi complained.

"**What can she do Chi-Chi? It's in their blood after all," **Bulma told her.

The grandmother sighed before reluctantly agreeing with them. They then made their arrangements in terms of where people would stay. Videl said that Bulma, Bra and Holline could stay at Mount Paozu whilst Chi-Chi, Videl, Noca and Pan went back to their home in the Moori Forest.

It seemed like the easiest of the options. The worst thing about all of it…Pan, Noca, Bra and Holline were still being forced to go to school the next day. Noca was the one to protest the most, but he managed to agree that it would be easier to get his transition back into school life out of the way.

It would certainly be a very interesting day…

* * *

Meanwhile in West City…

Gohan and Vegeta were moving rubble and destroyed cars around. Gohan was kind of fine with doing it. Yes it was a long and tedious job, but he still got on with it nonetheless. There were others that were helping clean up the city as well.

Vegeta…on the other hand…

"**THIS IS PATHETIC! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" **Vegeta screamed at the top of his voice.

"**Vegeta! Whilst you're on this planet you're the prince of nothing. Now shut up and help…this is your city as well!" **Gohan told the proud growled in annoyance, but decided to comply in the end.

"**Hey…Gohan…" **The prince said quietly.

"**What is it Vegeta?" **Gohan questioned.

"**Didn't you find it odd that Tenura was after Noca's family?" **Vegeta asked.

"**It was a little strange, but what are you getting at?" **Gohan continued to question, not sure what the Prince was getting at.

"**Its just…Tenura said that his masters want Noca dead…so…I don't think this is the end of it," **Vegeta explained.

"**What should we do?" **Gohan asked.

"**We need to train with him as often as possible, but we can't tell him why. Either he figures it out for himself…or not at all," **Vegeta told Gohan and was sure this was the best idea.

"**Ok Vegeta…I agree." **The two Saiyans nodded to each other and carried on with their work cleaning up the city.

"_**What is Vernege's reasoning though?"**_ Vegeta thought with a huge amount of confusion.

* * *

_Tuesday 11__th__ September 792_

The morning after…it was a difficult one for Noca. He was really struggling to find the effort to pull himself out of bed. The boy felt exhausted from his fight the previous day and just wanted to sleep all throughout this day, but he wasn't allowed. Pan made sure of that.

She came into his room at about 7:45 am to force him to get up. He would end up late for school otherwise.

"**Noca get up! We have school!"** Pan yelled at the boy to get him to move.

"**No Pan…please…don't make me do this…I'd rather fight Tenura again…"** Noca muttered, trying to turn around and go back to sleep.

"**Don't be like that…I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces,"** Pan said, feeling a little excited.

"**They'll just think that you lied about me being dead," **Noca told her.

"**Trust me…the weird things everyone has experienced…I'm sure they'll believe that we revived you," **Pan said with a little chuckle.

"**Fair enough," **Noca giggled after realising that she was successful and walked out of the room.

"**Oh yeah and I picked your outfit," **She stated just as she left the room.

"**Wha…?" **Noca got up out of bed and saw that it was pretty basic and along the lines of something he would probably have just picked for himself. It was still pretty hot so there was a pair of black 3-quarter length shorts. There was just an ordinary white polo top that had a Capsule Corp. logo on the left side of the chest. He then just threw on a normal pair of white trainers.

He had showered of course and brushed his teeth. He didn't do anything to his hair because…you know…

Once he was ready he rushed downstairs to have something quick to eat. He just started digging in to his breakfast when Pan grabbed his arm and pulled him away exclaiming that they'll be late to meet Bra and Holline and then Kiera.

On the way to Mount Paozu, Pan and Noca flew side by side and in very close proximity. The two of them loved the closeness and they looked at each other and smiled. They were content at this moment, but they both knew…there was still a talk to be had…

But let's save that for the next instalment…

_**DragonBall AG: Saga 5 – Awakening of a Guardian! COMING SOON!**_

* * *

Well…there we are. My most successful story has finally come to an end, but wait…there's more…

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	15. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Up past Other World, on the planet of the Supreme Kai, two beings had managed to get away from a certain Saiyan and the others. The Supreme Kai and the Elder Kai had made their way around to the other side of the planet so they could have some privacy. The Elder of the two was dawdling behind the younger.

"**Can't you wait? I'm not as quick as you!"** The Elder Kai shouted at the Supreme Kai.

"**Elder, would you please quieten down…we can't have the others following us,"** The Supreme Kai stated, but the ancient being wasn't going to shut up.

"**I am your elder! Treat me with some respect!"**

The Supreme Kai just sighed as he turned and realised he had finally made it to the right destination. It was some sort of temple or shrine to something, but it seemed really out of place as the only building on the entire planet.

"**Why have we come here?"** The Elder asked, as he looked up at the shrine in slight fear.

"**Because I asked him to…"**

Both Kai turned around and saw that a strange, cloaked figure was standing behind them. This new being was wearing a long white, hooded cloak and he was carrying a staff. There also appeared to be a jewel hanging around his neck.

"**So, it has been done?"** The cloaked-being questioned.

"**Yes…somewhat prematurely…but yes…it has been done,"** The Supreme Kai asked. The Elder Kai looked between the two of them and then yelled out in annoyance.

"**Why won't anyone tell me what is going on?!"**

The Supreme Kai turned to face the Elder and sighed. The other being turned away and walked towards the temple, clearly not amused.

"**You say it was premature…but I think it was almost too late,"** The being stated sternly. The Supreme Kai seemed shocked by this statement.

"**But Tenura was beaten…and Goku had an eye on everything…"** The Supreme Kai started saying defensively. The being was quick to interrupt the Kai though.

"**I was talking about the balance. If it had been any late then the balance of the universe would have lost all stability…and not even Goku could stop that."** The being had a very commanding voice and it seemed to put Supreme Kai in his place. Whatever his place was in regard to this mysterious fellow.

"**I…I…"** The Supreme Kai looked to the ground and seemed to be very disappointed.** "I am sorry…"**

"**Apology accepted. We are lucky. The balance has been restored…"** The Being informed them, before looking into the distance. **"For now. We must ensure that nothing like this can happen again. We may not have a way to bring him back next time."**

The Supreme Kai nodded in response, the Elder Kai had a very befuddled look on his face and this cloaked being entered the Temple.

"**We have dodged a major crisis…"**

So who or what is this strange, cloaked being? What authority does he have in the universe? Why was the Supreme Kai scared of him? And how and why was the balance of the Universe in disarray?

All these questions will be answered in time…

* * *

So…NOW this story had come to an end and I must say I am truly amazed by how well received it has been. Thanks to all of you for your continued support.

About the next story…

The first chapter will hopefully be uploaded at the beginning of September, but I can't make any promises at the moment. As previously stated, if you want to know about the story before I upload it on here, then follow my Twitter, but up to you.

I have high hopes for the next story, but I can already tell that I have a lot to live up to, but either way I hope you'll enjoy the next story just as much as you have enjoyed the rest of this series.

There will probably be a fair few filler moments in the next story, but they all help with the plot in some way or another.

Any questions, feel free to contact me. I will always answer questions as best as I can. Any questions about this Epilogue…I can only say that it is a huge foreshadowing of the future of this story. Hopefully I will upload the Backstory of my Expanded Universe story at the beginning of September as well.

Thank you all again…and…I'll see you soon…BYE!


End file.
